The Dragon Lord
by dueling god
Summary: A new guy with anmisa is found and needs help but he gets more then he bargain for. Will he help the signers save the world from a powerful evil? Akiza/OC
1. A new legend

Disclaimer: 5d's is not mine.

* * *

(A:N this mostly belongs to Fenikkusumaru he let me barrow some ideas)

* * *

New Domino City… a metropolis city where even the highest class of citizens resides. It is also the most common place where the most popular card game ever created has played. This card game was known as Duel Monsters. While other popular games were using game mats and other things, duelists use duel disks; special gauntlets used to play their cards while 'dueling with style.' All of that was possible thanks to Seto Kaiba, the President of Kaiba Corp. Years later, the dueling universe evolved. A new way of dueling was introduced by using dueling motorcycles known as Duel Runners to compete. This was called Turbo Dueling. Turbo Duelists duel through the road using a Field Spell called Speed World. They also use special kinds of spell cards called Speed Spells in which you need Speed Counters to use. If you have more Speed Counters, you can play more powerful Speed Spells. This kind of dueling has attracted many duelists and fans by storm. Our story begins at New Domino City in the Kaiba Dome, where Jack Atlas, the King of all Turbo Duels plays his trademark card, Red Dragon Archfiend and finishes his opponent off with one attack. His opponent's Duel Runner wobbled forcing him to slow down before he crashed and went to the side of the track.

"He won! He won again today!" The M.C. shouted. "He's just too good! Nobody can take his throne!" the crowd's cheer was deafening as they cheered for their 'King.' "How long is his undefeated streak going to go on? He is a living legend! He's our one and only King, Jack Atlas!"

"There's no denying I'm the King! The goddess of victory smiles upon me!" Jack said as he was doing his victory lap on his Duel Runner and points his index finger in the air showing that he is the best of the best.

And then we come across an island not too far away from New Domino City. It was a place where criminals run amok and the citizens were to recycle trash from New Domino City, and to make things worse, dueling there is forbidden. This island was called Satellite. Although, it helps New Domino City thrive by recycling their trash, the people there were looked down upon by residents of New Domino City; always being called 'scum' or 'trash.' And as said before, it is a place where criminals run amok so a police force known as Sector Security always keeps them in check. These criminals have these marks on their faces called 'Markers' that keep track of the criminal to make sure that they don't break the law again. If caught, then they are sent to the Facility to serve time until released. That is something Satellite residents should always be aware of.

One day Rally was walking towards the hideout where his friends always hang out, which was in an old abandoned subway until his feet stopped. He looked in the center of an abandoned and fractured road that was across the hideout and his eyes widened when he saw a man laid facedown without any sign of consciousness.

"Oh no! Someone's lying on the ground!" He cried worriedly as he ran up to the unconscious stranger. "Hey! You OK? Pull yourself together!"

"Uhh…" The man groaned as he slowly got up and found himself in an unfamiliar place. He was about eighteen years old. He has brown hair that is somewhat spiky and has blue eyes. He wears a gold t-shirt with a long-sleeved white jacket with gold strips. He also wears light-blue denim jeans, black shoes, and black fingerless gloves.

"Oh, thank goodness! You came to." Rally sighed with relief. "You're not hurt, are you?" He checked the taller boy for any injuries. "It doesn't seem like you're hurt. And it looks like you weren't attacked by any thugs… but it's dangerous, you know. So what are you doing just lying there in a place like this?" He asked. But the man kept silent. He doesn't even have a clue what to say.

"Uh… you don't want to answer huh? Well, have it your way." Rally said. They were silent for a while. "But come to think of it, I've never seen you around here before. Where did you come from?"

But the stranger was still silent. "Oh… you really don't want to tell me, huh?" The silence the taller boy was giving, is making Rally feel a little weird. So he decided to break the silence some more. "Um… this is Satellite. I guess they used to call this place Domino City a long time ago… Oh, right! I still haven't introduced myself! The name's Rally. Rally Dawson! So what's your name?"

The stranger opened his mouth a little bit finally and it was quivering as if he was a little surprised. He then finally responded. "I… I-I don't know."

"What? You don't know? Are you nuts or something?" The boy exclaimed with a puzzled and confused look on his face. "It's your own name, ya know!"

"Sorry, I really don't know." The stranger said sadly. "It must've slipped my mind or something."

"Huh… Oh! Maybe you have amnesia! Ooh, that's a toughie! So what should we do? If only we have some kind of clue to go on…" Rally folded his arms and was thinking. The taller boy did the same thing, but they weren't coming up with any ideas. Just then, Rally noticed something on the stranger's left arm.

"Hey, what's that you're carrying? Isn't that a duel disk?"

The stranger looked at his arm to see a duel disk strapped on his arm. It was a Blade version of the duel disk and it was silver too.

"So, you're a duelist, are you?" Rally asked. Then he just thought of an idea. "Then maybe you'll remember something if you have a duel with somebody! How about having a duel with me?"

"Think it's going to work?" The stranger asked.

"Well, we won't know until we try." Rally replied. The stranger thought about it and then nodded. "I guess it's worth a shot. Alright, let's do this!" The stranger said.

"Okay!" Rally said excited. But then he remembered something. "Ah! I completely forgot them!" Rally cried. "I don't have my deck with me!" The stranger then just fell down anime style.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" The stranger snapped after he got backed up.

"Sorry about that." Rally said sheepishly. "Lemme go get it." Just wait right here for a few minutes. I'll be right back." Rally said. And with that, he ran off to get his deck.

While the stranger was waiting, he noticed there was a deck box attached to his belt. He took it off and opened it. Inside was his deck. He looked at them and then he felt a jolting pain from his head. He held his head for a while and then the pain stopped.

'_That's right… I had this deck custom are some of the best cards ever. And made a deck out of them. Wait a minute, why am I remembering this now?_' The stranger thought to himself. Just then Rally showed up with his own duel disk. It was the standard version.

"Thanks for waiting there. Alright, I'm all set. Since you have amnesia, I'll make the duel a little bit easier for ya. Sound good?" Rally asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine with it." The stranger replied.

"Okay! Let's go!" Rally said. Both duelists activated their disks and inserted their decks in the slots and drew their first five cards.

"DUEL!"

**Stranger:** 4000

**Rally:** 4000

"I'll start things off." Rally said as he drew a card from his deck. "I summon my Cannon Soldier in attack mode!" Rally said. A purple and yellow robot with a long ranged cannon on top of its head then appeared

(4) (1400/DEF: 1300). "Then I'll end my turn from there."

"My turn Draw !" The stranger said as he drew a card from his deck. He was looking at his cards very carefully seeing which one to play.

'Hmm… all these cards are too good. Maybe I should go a little easy on him too.' The stranger thought. "All right, here goes. I activate the Spell: Future Fusion this allows me to send fusion material monsters to the grave and in two turns I can summon that Fusion, Then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn And since I have I'll Activate Red Eyes Wyvern's Effect!" The Stranger Said as a small black dragon with red eyes appeared.

"Since I didn't normal summon this turn I can remove Wyvern from play and special summon a monster from my graveyard with red eyes in its name So come on out Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" (10) (2800/2400)

Then Wyvern disappeared only to be replace by a larger dragon with Red Eyes and Metal skin it also looked like it had razor sharp wings.

"Go ahead little dude" The Stranger said.

"Alright, here goes! I draw!" Rally said as he drew a card from his deck. "Nice! First, I'll summon my X-Head Cannon in attack mode!" Rally said. A blue-yellow machine with big arm gauntlets and twin-long ranged cannons on its shoulders with a spiked ball base appeared (4) ( 1800/ 1500).

"Now I'll activate a Spell Card called Brain Control! By paying 800 life points, I can control one of your Monsters until the end of the turn. In this case, it's Red Eyes."

**Stranger:** 4000

**Rally:** 3200

A brain with fiendish like arms appeared and then grabbed Red Eyes and put it on Rally's side of the field. "Wow. I never thought that the duel was going to be this short, but oh well. Red Eyes, attacks the stranger's life points directly!" The Dragon Blasted at the stranger.

"Activate Trap! Negate Attack!" As one of the Strangers Face downs turned Face Up and a swirling vortex appeared in front of him. "Nice try kid but Negate Attack stops your attack and ends your turn!"

"Man, I thought I had you there. Alright, I end my turn." Rally said a little disappointed and then Red Eyes went back on the stranger's side of the field.

"And I thought you said that you were going to go easy on me." The stranger complained, but then he cracked a smile. "Alright, I got you. I see how it is." The stranger said with a got-it-all-figured-out tone. "Now it's time that I pay you back. My turn!" The stranger said as he drew his card. "First, I'll activate Pot of Greed, which let's me draw 2 cards." The stranger then drew 2 cards from his deck. "Then I'll Activate Red Eyes Ability, once per turn he lets me summon one Dragon-Type monster from my hand or Graveyard and I choose my grave and summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Then from the grave the legendary White Dragon Appeared on the Stranger's side as Rally awed. (8) (3000/2500)

"Now Red Eyes Attack X-Head Cannon with Flash Storm Blast!" Then Red Eyes fired a Dark Red Beam at X-Head And Destroyed it.

**Stranger:** 4000

**Rally:** 2200

"And Now Blue-Eyes Attack him directly with White Lighting!"

The blast then shot at Rally taking out The rest of his life points.

**Stranger:** 4000

**Rally:** 0

* * *

The holograms faded and the duel disks deactivated. The duelists then put their cards away in their deck boxes and the stranger came up to Rally. His head was down.

"Hey you okay?" The stranger asked. Rally was still silent. "Look, don't feel bad. I probably should take the blame for it. Maybe my cards are just too good." Just then Rally lifted up his head with a big smile on his face.

"Wow! You're really good! Unbelievable! It's been awhile since I had such a fun duel!" The stranger was startled a little bit by his reaction.

"Well, uh… I'm… glad you had fun then." the stranger chuckled.

"So anyway, did you remember anything?" Rally asked.

For a few moments, the stranger thought long and hard, but nothing came up. "Sorry. Nothing."

"Oh well, at least we tried. Sorry." Rally said sadly.

"It's alright." The stranger said. Then something unexpected happened. A sharp jolt hit his head. He knelt down on one knee and was holding his head.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Rally asked worriedly. The jolting lasted for a few more seconds and then it stopped. Then the stranger opened his eyes and realized something

"You okay?" Rally asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" The stranger said as he got back up. "And I think I know who I am now."

"You remember? So what's your name?" Rally asked. There was a short silence and then the stranger's mouth opened.

"My name… is Zack Archer."

* * *

Read & Review Please and no flames!


	2. A new member

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

Chapter 2: Unfriendly Welcome

"I think I know who I am now."

"You remember? So what's your name?" Rally asked. There was a short silence and then the stranger's mouth opened.

"My name… is Zack Archer."

"So your name is Zack Archer huh? Well... it's nice to meet you, Zack!" Rally said and held out his hand. "Yeah, same here." Zack took the boy's hand and shook it. "That was strange. I was able to remember my name after I dueled you."

"Then maybe that's it! I bet you'll remember other things if you dueled some more."

"Maybe..."Zack looked at his duel disk for a moment, and then looked around the street and then back at Rally. "Are there any other duelist around here?"

"Well, basically us people in the Satellite aren't allowed to play Duel Monsters. My friends and I hang out in a place not too far from here." Rally pointed to the street. "If you go south, you'll find a subway. That's where we always meet up. I wish I could show you, but I got something to do now."

"Are you sure they'll let me in? I am a stranger to them." Zack pointed out.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll let you in. They're all good guys. You just need to say my name."

"That's all I have to do huh? Alright."

"Great! I'll be back soon so I'll be able to introduce you to everyone then. In the meantime, maybe you should duel a little while you're waiting. Well, OK then! See ya later!"

"Okay, see ya." Zack waved goodbye as Rally ran off.

Right after Rally left, Zack went walking to the subway station that Rally mentioned. The path was in bad shape. The sidewalks were old and cracked and the light posts were dirty and rusted. The buildings around him have broken windows and unstable debris. They look like they could collapse any minute. While Zack was walking, he was thinking about the things that were happening up to now.

'_Man, this is getting weird. First, for some odd reason I end up here in Satellite with no memory of who I am and then I'm starting to remember things piece by piece. Just what is up with me?_' He thought to himself.

At last, he made it to the subway entrance. He was just about to enter when a man walked out. He was tall and wears a blue bandanna and a white shirt over a green sweater. "Hm, I've never seen you before. What do you want with us? Only our friends are allowed to enter here."

"Uh... Rally Dawson said I could come here." Zack said. "He can't come with me because he said he had something to do. But he said he'll introduce me to everyone later." He explained.

"Rally, huh? Well, I don't know you, so no matter what you say, I'm not buying it."

"But..." Zack began, but was cut off from talking.

"If you understand what I'm saying, then you better leave. No matter what, you can't come in."

"…alright." Zack sighed. He turns around and begins to walk away. '_Well that's great, I can't go in._' He thought.

"Hey, wait a second," the man said. Zack stopped and turned around. "Is that a duel disk you're carrying?"

Zack looks at his Black duel disk and looks back at him. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I'm kind of a duelist myself. It's just getting boring around here anyway… so why don't we have a duel then?" the man takes out his disk. It's the same as Rally's. "I'll make a deal with ya. If you beat me, then I'll believe your story."

"Really? Okay, let's go!" Both players walked out to the middle of the street and both activated their duel disks and drew five cards each.

"DUEL!

**Man:** 4000

**Zack:** 4000

"My turn Draw!" Zack said and drew his first card. "Alright, I'll summon my Lancer Lind Wurm in Attack mode a small green dragon with a double edge spear appeared on the field (4) (1800/1200) Then I'll place 3 facedowns and end my turn."

"It's my move!" the man said as he drew a card from his deck. The man smirked a little bit. "First, I'll summon my Dark Effigy in attack mode!" A medium-sized black block made out of small black blocks appeared on the field (ATK: 1500/DEF:0). "Then I'll place a facedown and end my turn. Your move." The man as he finished placing a card in his duel disk.

"My turn Draw!" Zack said as he drew a card. "Alright,I'll activate this spell card from my hand. I play stop attack,this switches your Dark Effigy in to defense mode."

"Say what?" As Dark Effigy turned blue. "Now Lind Wurm Attack Dark Effigy with Spiral Lance Thrust!"

Then the Dragon Headed Toward Dark Effigy Thrusting It's Spear.

"Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack! This trap card ends your battle phase and saves my monster." The man said. When The dragon struck with its Spear, a vortex appeared and stopped The Dragon and then it backed off.

"I end my turn." Zack said.

"My move." The man said as he drew a card. "First I'll summon my Alligator's Sword in attack mode." An alligator with armor and a sword and shield appeared on the field (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200). "Then I activate the spell card Share the Pain. I offer one monster on my field and you offer yours. I sacrifice Alligator's Sword." The man said as the alligator disappeared from the field.

"Then I'll sacrifice my Lind Wurm..." Zack said with disappointment as the werewolf disappeared. 'Great. Now I'm wide open.' He thought.

"Now I activate another spell card. Double Summon. This lets me summon another monster this turn. And I release my Dark Effigy to summon Cosmo Queen!" The man said.

"Hold up! You need to release two monsters to do that." Zack pointed out.

"Not with Dark Effigy. If I sacrifice it, it counts as 2 tributes." The man explained. The block disappeared and then a woman with red skin, a dress that looks like a queen's dress and a big crown on her head showed (8) ( 2900/ 2450).

"This can't be good." Zack said to himself.

"Cosmo Queen, Attack him directly!" The man ordered. The woman then formed a ball of energy from her hand that contains galaxies and fired it at Zack.

"Not So Fast buddy I activate Drain Shield This trap negates your attack and I gain life points equal to Cosmo Queen's Attack points!

Then a Shield Appeared in front of Zack Stopping the Queen's Attack and Gaining her power.

**Man:** 4000

**Zack:** 6900

"I'll end my turn from there." The man finished.

"Draw!" Zack said and drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards." Zack said and drew two more cards from his deck.

He looked surprised as he saw the cards.

"Just what I needed." Zack said.

"Huh? The man asked.

"I just got the cards needed to win this duel. First, I'll activate the Spell Card Double Summon This lets me summon twice this turn So I'll summon Spear Dragon And Magna Drago (4) (1900/0) (2) (1400/600),Then I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Lind Wurm. And Now I'll Tune my level 2 Magna Drago with my level 4 Lind Wurm and Spear Dragon. The balls of light went into the tunnel of rings and a beam shot out as Zack Chanted "Now from three will come one and one will come great power,I Synchro summon the one,the only,the Ultimate Dragon in my deck Trident Dragion!" As the rings disappeared only to be replaced by a gigantic Dragon with three heads,Red and yellow scales,Large wings,and sharp claws as it let out a terrifying roar that could be heard around the world. (10)(3000/2800)

"Whoa! You got Synchros to huh?" the man asked.

"Yep. Now I'll activate its special ability it allows me to destroy up to 2 cards on my field so I'll destroy my 2 face downs!" Zack said as his cards were destroyed. Then the man asked "Why would you do that?" as Zack smirked "You'll see now Trident attack his Queen with Trident Blaze!" Zack Shouted as The Left head shot a blast of fire at the Queen and destroyed her.

**Man:** 3900

**Zack:** 6900

"Now attack him directly!" Zack said as the man was shocked "Hey you can't do that!" The man pointed out as Zack chuckled and said " That's what his Ability is for when I destroyed my face downs they granted my Dragon an extra attack for each one!" "What!?" The man shouted as the right head blasted him.

**Man:** 900

**Zack:** 6900

"Now finish him Old Friend!" Zack said as the middle head fired the last attack taking out the rest of his life points

shooting an arrow. The man again protected himself as his life points depleted.

**Man:** 0

**Zack: **4000

The duel disks deactivated and the holograms faded.

"Aw...you got me," the man said. "OK, I'll believe that you actually know Rally."

Just then Rally showed up when the duel was done. "Hey, Blitz! Ah, I see you guys were dueling, weren't you?" He asked.

"Well, we're talking about a stranger here." The man now called Blitz said. "I thought I'd drive him off, but he's pretty strong."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. We've got a real duelist on our hands! So let me introduce you. This is Zack Archer. We met a little while ago. And Zack, this is Blitz. He's one of my best buds!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Blitz." Zack said and reached out to shake hands. "It's good to meet you too, Zack." Blitz said as he reached out and they both shook hands.

"Sorry for doubting you back there." Blitz apologized.

"It's no big deal."Zack shrugged.

"Say Blitz, I think Zack has amnesia or something. Isn't the anything we can do to help?" Rally asked.

"Amnesia, huh? As in he can't remember things from the past? Whoa, that's a toughie..."

"Yeah..." Zack said. "I was unconscious at a street not too far from here and then Rally showed up. After he and I dueled, that's when I remembered my name. But other than that, I don't remember anything else..."

"Except that Zack is a duelist with a whole lot of skill!" Rally finished.

"So a duel brought back your name, huh?" Blitz wondered, "I wonder if dueling me also helped bring something back. Did it?"

Zack thought for a while if he could remember anything, but he shook his head. "Nope, nothing." He said in disappointment.

"Ah, it's alright, Zack. I bet it'll all come back soon enough!" Rally said optimistically and got Zack's arm. "I'd better introduce you to the rest of the gang. Come on!" Rally said as he and

Zack went into the subway and Blitz followed.

* * *

Done And Done Everyone please Review that's all I asked PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	3. duel runner repo

Disclaimer: Same as last time.

* * *

Chapter 3: Duel Runner Dilemma

Zack, Rally, and Blitz got to the underground subway and then two more people showed up. One is a big-boned guy with short, spiky brown hair. The other wears small glasses resting on his nose and has blue dreadlocks tied up in a ponytail.

"Hey, Rally!" The big boned guy said and then he looked at Zack. "Huh? Who's that?"

"Tank and Nervin! Good timing! This is Zack Archer. We just met." Rally said.

"Did Blitz let him in?" Tank asked.

"Of course!"

"That's OK then." Nervin said. "I'm Nervin. Good to meet you." He greeted and held out his hand.

"Likewise." Zack replied and shook his hand.

"I'm Tank. Nice to meet you Zack." Tank introduced as he held out his hand as well. "Same here." Zack said and shook his hand.

"Hey guys, guess what? Zack's a duelist!" Rally said.

"A duelist, eh? In that case, you want to duel me?" Tank asked.

"Hey! I was just going to challenge him!" Nervin complained.

"Okay guys, hold on a minute. Just so you two won't get in an argument, how about this? I'll duel Tank and then it will be your turn Nervin. Sound fair?" Zack asked.

Nervin was a little bit hesitant, but agreed. "Alright, I'll be after Tank."

"Alright, since that's settled, I guess I'll go ahead and watch. Good luck Zack." Rally said as he went to the side. Zack and Tank activated their duel disks and the duel commenced.

Later…

"No way! I lost!" Nervin said.

"Sorry about that, like I said my cards are just too good." Zack shrugged.

"Well, it looks like this duel's over. So, can you remember anything else?" Rally asked.

"No. I still can't remember anything."Zack said.

"Hmm… still nothing huh? Alright, we can try again later. In the meantime, come with me to the shack." Rally said. Zack and Rally walked over to a large yellow tent. Inside was a little cluttered, but it does have a few old pieces of furniture and a laptop lying on a desk on the side.

"There's a lot of stuff, so watch your step. Make sure you don't touch the computer on your right, OK?" Rally said. Zack was looking around the tent and then he accidently sat on the keyboard. It made a loud beeping sound, which scared the crap out of Zack.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you not to touch the computer?" Rally snapped.

"Sorry! It was on accident. I didn't know the keyboard was there and I didn't mean to sit on it." Zack apologized.

"Geez, you got to be more careful. Watch where you're sitting next time." Rally sighed.

Then they hear a strange whirring sound. For some reason, Zack was familiar with that sound, but he can't remember.

"Hey, it sounds like Yusei's back." Rally said.

"Who's Yusei?" Zack asked.

"He's also one of my best buds. C'mon, I'll introduce you to him." Rally said and he and Zack stepped out of the shack. When they exited from the shack and ran to the edge where the rails are, they saw a bright red motorcycle coming to them. The bike stopped beside them, the driver got off and took of his red helmet. It revealed a young man about Zack's age, with blue eyes and spiky black hair with yellow highlights.

"Welcome back Yusei!" Rally greeted.

"Hi, Rally…" Yusei greeted back and then noticed Zack. "Who's that?" He asked.

"Oh right, this is Zack Archer. There's something odd about Zack, but not in a bad way. I brought him by here to become one of our friends, and now everyone's fine with it! Zack 's a duelist, too. And Zack, this is Yusei."

But Zack just stared at Yusei.

Yusei didn't change his expression, but he nodded. "I'm going to take another ride." Yusei said as he put his helmet back on and drove off into the tunnels of the subway.

"Is he always like that?"Zack asked.

"Not all the time. Don't worry, he's a good guy." Rally assured him.

Just then, a sudden jolt hit his head again. Zack held his head and was on one knee again.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Rally asked worriedly. As the jolting went on, Zack was having a flashback.

He finds himself riding along an abandoned highway on a Duel Runner! Someone was chasing him on a Duel Runner with sirens on it. He was drawing a card from his deck. Although his right arm was in excruciating pain, he never let go of that card until he played it.

"I activate the speed spell: Wheelie Breaker!"

After the flashback, he fell to the ground and blacked out.

When he woke up, he was on the couch and Rally, Blitz, Nervin, and Tank were next to him.

"Uh, what happened?" Kurogasa asked groggily.

"You blacked out man." Blitz said.

"How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours." Nervin said.

"What happened?" Tank asked.

"I don't know. I just had this major jolt in my head and the next thing I know, like you guys said I blacked out." Kurogasa said.

"You must've remembered something. Did you?" Rally asked.

"Yeah, I must've had some kind of flashback." Zack said. He then found his Black Blade duel disk on the desk and got it. He looked at it as if he was looking for something. He then found a card that was in a hidden space and got it. He then looked at it. "I was riding a motorcycle, kind of like the one that Yusei was riding, but the frame and color was different. My right arm for some reason was hurting, but besides that, I was playing this." He holds up his Wheelie Breaker spell card. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"Whoa! That's a Speed Spell!" Nervin exclaimed.

"How did you get such a thing?" Blitz asked.

"If that's what you remembered, then maybe you're a turbo duelist!" Rally said.

"A turbo-what?" Zack asked in confusion.

"A turbo duelist! Duelists who duel while riding a duel runner!" Tank explained.

"Well one card doesn't exactly prove that he is a turbo duelist, but it does make it pretty likely. When you think about it, it's kinda rare to meet someone with a Speed Spell. Now if Zack also had a duel runner, then we'd certainly have a turbo duelist on our hands!" Blitz said with a small grin.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. So Zack, do you remember where your duel runner is?"

"Well, when I woke up, it wasn't with me. Zack said, "I have no other idea what happened to it though. And not only that, I have no idea what exactly this duel runner of mine looks like."

"Damn, amnesia is really a downer, huh?" Blitz pointed out. "But the only turbo duelists around here are either Yusei or Sector Security." after a short pause, he then realized something. "Wait. Then is it possible that you come from New Domino City?" He asked Zack.

"New Domino City?" Zack asked back.

"Oh, yeah! That's gotta be right!" Rally said. "So maybe going into Domino will make the amnesia go away."

"I guess so, but I still need a duel runner though."

"Don't worry about that. Just leave it to us. We'll all help you find one."

"Good idea!" Rally agrees, "If everyone pitches in, then we're sure to find one!"

A few days later…

Zack, Rally, Blitz, and Tank were hanging out in the shack in the subway. With no luck, they couldn't find a duel runner during those past few days. Then Nervin comes running in and stopping at the entrance of the shack.

"Whoa, Nervin, what's up?" Zack asked.

"You're not going to believe this, but I actually found us a Duel Runner!" Nervin said while catching his breath. Everyone was surprised to hear this.

"You're kidding me!" Blitz exclaimed.

"You mean you actually found a Duel Runner?" Rally asked.

"Yeah. There's a duel runner shop that's not too far from here and the store owner is willing to give one away." Nervin explained.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tank said all excited.

The four of them then followed Nervin to the duel runner shop that he found. They were walking for a few more minutes until they got to the slums of Satellite and near an old highway. There they find the duel runner shop. The store had a garage feeling to it.

This is it." Nervin said. The group was walking towards the shop until out of nowhere, the garage door was destroyed when a motorcycle broke through it. The group dived out of the way and then the driver sped off with the motorcycle.

"What the hell was that?" Zack asked.

"You don't think that was…" Blitz began.

"Get back here!" A voice yelled. The group turned around to see the store owner coming out from the store. He then stopped to catch his breath.

"Hey, what happened?" Nervin asked the store owner. The store owner glanced at Nervin.

"I was waiting for you to come back so your friend can get the duel runner until that thug went off with it."

"What? The runner is stolen?" Nervin asked in shock.

"That guy we saw riding a motorcycle… he must've stolen it." Zack said.

"I'm sorry." The storeowner apologized.

"It's not your fault. Anyways, we need to find the thief who stole the runner. He couldn't have gone too far." Zack said.

"Hey guys, look!" Rally called. Zack and the rest came up to him. "Look, these are tire tracks. It was probably from the Duel Runner."

"Good work Rally. These tire tracks should lead us to the thief. Let's follow it." Zack said. Zack , Rally, Blitz, Nervin, Tank, and the store owner ran as they follow the tire tracks to the thief.

Meanwhile in an abandoned building…

"Ha-ha! This runner is amazing. With this, I can definitely get out of this slum and go on my way to fame." The thug said to himself.

"Hey! We know you're in there! Get out here!" Zack called from outside the abandoned building.

"Great. Just my luck. They must be here for the runner. I'll make sure they won't get it." The thug said to himself.

Meanwhile, Zack, the storeowner, and the rest of the gang were waiting outside the building for a while and then the thug came out of the building with a standard duel disk on his wrist.

"What do you people want?" The thug asked.

"You know why we're here. Now where's the Duel Runner?" Rally asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The thug lied.

"Quit screwing around! We know you have it. Now where is it?" Zack asked angrily.

"Alright, alright. If you want to know so badly, it's inside the building. But you're not getting it. That runner is my one-way ticket out of this dump." The thug said.

"That runner is supposed to be mine! Give it back right now!" Zack demanded.

"I don't take orders from you. I'm not giving up this runner either." The thug said. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Zack asked.

"Unless you duel me for it. I'll make a deal with you. If you win, you can have the runner. But if I win, it's all mine." The thug proposed.

"Fine. We'll duel for it." Zack accepted. Zack and the thug then put their decks in the deck slot and the duel activated. Both duelists drew their first five cards.

"DUEL!"

**Zack:** 4000

**Thug:** 4000

"I'll go first." The thug said as he drew a card from his deck.

"I'll summon my Watchkeeper of Mist Valley in attack mode!"The thug said. A human with huge goggles with bird claws on his hands and feet and wings grown on his arms appeared (1500/ 1900). "Then I'll place two face downs and my turn." He finished.

"Alright My move!" Zack said drawing his card and looking at his hand "First I'll summon Red-eyes Black Chick in attack mode!" A little dragon with Red Eyes And black scales that looked like it just hatched came to the field. (800/400) "Then I'll Activate its effect by sending it to the Grave I can summon this Red-eyes Black Dragon!" The little dragon was then replaced by the adult version of it. The others gasped at the sight of the legendary dragon. (2400/2000)

Then Zack said "But wait there's more now I'll sacrifice him to make him stronger. the others looked confused as Zack said "Come forth Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Red Eyes Was Replaced by Bigger,Darker,and stronger version of itself its claws were replaced by wings and It had orange high lights on its scales. (2400/2000)

"And here's the best part it gains 300 attack points for every dragon in my grave yard. (2400-3000/2000) now Red-Eyes Attack his Watchkeeper of Mist Valley with darkness flare blast!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap Compulsory Evacuation Device! This lets me return one monster on the field to the owner's hand. And I choose your Dragon!" The thug said. A catapult appeared underneath Red-Eyes and launched him up into the air and then he glowed purple turned into energy and went back to its card. Zack then put back the card in his hand.

"I'll throw these two face downs and call it a turn." Zack finished.

"Now it's my turn!" The thug said and drew his card. "I summon my Falcon of Mist Valley in attack mode!" A human with wings on its arms carrying a sword and shield appeared (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200). "Now I'll activate my other trap, Icarus Attack! If I tribute one wing-beast type monster on my field, then I can destroy two cards on your side of the field. So I sacrifice my Falcon of Valley Mist to destroy your facedowns."

"What?" Zack said in shock. Falcon Valley of Mist disappeared and a lightning bolt came down from the sky and destroyed the two cards that were facedown."I'm done yet. I play my Monster Reborn spell card to bring him back!" Falcon of Valley Mist then came back.

"Now that you're wide open, Watchkeeper of Mist Valley, attack his life points directly!" The thug ordered. The watchkeeper charged at Zack until...

I activate Kuriboh's effect by discard it I don't take any battle damage!"

Kuriboh came in front of Zack Blocking the Attack.

Everyone was Shocked as Zack Said "I know I said it was Dragon deck but but I added Three Kuribohs to it just to be safe

"Grrr..." The thug growled.

"Yeah! Go Zack!" Rally cried happily.

"So what are you going to do now?" Zack asked. "I've already finished my turn and it's your move."

The thug was standing there for a while, but then he places his hand over his deck. "You surrender?" He asked again.

"Yeah. I can't beat a Duelist like you." The thug shrugged. "You can have the runner." He said and left and walked off as if it wasn't a big a deal, but with an evil grin.

The holograms faded and Zack put his cards away and Rally and the other including the storeowner.

"I can't believe he quit just like that!" Rally said.

"At least he knew when to quit. We both knew that he couldn't win." Zack said.

Thank you so much. I don't know how to repay you." The storeowner said happily.

"It's alright, you don't have to do that." Zack said.

"No, I should repay you. For helping me, I'll give the duel runner to you for free. I'll even give you the best parts I've got in my store."

"Wow, really? Thanks!" Zack said excited. "C'mon, let's check out the runner." The group and store owner went in the abandoned building and the group was amazed on what frame it was.

"Whoa! That's an Omega Frame!" Zack said with excitement as he ran over to it to check it out.

"You know the model?" Rally asked.

"Well, no. But for some reason, I know it. This runner is the most powerful runner out of all the other four models."

"There's three other frames you know?" Blitz asked.

"Yep. There's the Alpha, Beta, and Gamma Frames. But the Omega Frame is the most powerful out of all the other ones." Zack explained.

"Wow. That's amazing." Tank said.

"Yeah, I can definitely get some speed out of this. This runner even has a DWE-X engine in here." Zack said but then he noticed something wasn't right. He checked everything to be sure it's okay, but then his expression changed.

"That bastard!" Zack yelled angrily.

"What is it?" Tank asked.

"There's no CPU in this runner. Without the CPU, the runner can't work. That thug must've taken it out before he duel, so I can't use it! Damn it!" Zack said angrily, but then he calmed down. Everyone was silent for a while.

"Well, at least you got the Duel Runner." Blitz pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess. Do you have any more CPU's at your store?" Kurogasa asked the storeowner.

"Unfortunately, no. I'm all out." The storeowner said sadly.

"I see. Well, let's get the other parts." Zack sighed. So the gang went and the storeowner went back to the shop, along with the duel runner they got a pair of wings, and the latest accelerator, turbo, and balancer chips to go with it. After that, Zack and the gang went back to the subway. In the subway, Yusei was waiting for them.

"Hey guys. Where have you all been? And is that what I think it is?" Yusei asked.

"Yep. It's a duel runner alright. As for where we've been I'll let Rally and the others tell you. Right now I'm beat." Zack said tiredly. Zack parked his duel runner in a corner along with the other parts and went to the shack to take a nap on the couch while Yusei was listening to his friends, the story of what happened.

Later in the evening, Zack woke up and saw no one was there but him, so he decided to work on his runner. He was trying to install the new chips he got from the store owner. It was kinda difficult for him to do. The only thing he got in was the pair of wings. Just then Yusei showed up.

"Yusei. What are you doing here?" Zack asked.

"Just thought I'd come to see how you're doing. And it looks like you need help installing those chips on the duel runner." Yusei said.

"Yeah, I kinda do need help."Zack said. And so the two were working on Zack's duel runner for a while and after that they finished installing it.

"So did Rally and the others tell you?" Zack asked.

"Yeah. And I also heard about your amnesia problem. After hearing that from them it's very possible that you could be from the City. Are you thinking about going there?" Yusei asked.

"I have to. If I'm going to recover my memories, then this duel runner is my one-way ticket to get there." Zack answered.

"I see. I'm going to be going to the City too. And I'm doing it tonight. Yusei said.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. Every month or so at midnight, they shut down a pipeline that send trash here to Satellite for maintenance. And I only have 3 minutes before the trash starts coming in again."

"Okay I get that, but what are you going to the city for?" Zack asked.

"Well, there was this friend of mine. His name is Jack. One day he stole one of my most important cards and ran off to the City. I'm going to make him answer for what he did and I'll take my card back." Yusei said.

"I see." Zack said.

"Well, I'd better get ready. I hope your runner gets done soon. If we meet up in the city, I'll help you look for your memories." Yusei said.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks Yusei." Zack replied and with that Yusei left.

That night at around 11:00, Yusei was on his duel runner and everyone else gathered at the edge of the station.

"You sure you want to go through this?" Blitz asked.

"A test run maybe one thing, but the real thing is something else." Nervin pointed out.

"Don't worry about it Yuse. Just hit the gas and don't ever look back." Tank said.

"Oh, almost forgot!" Rally ran up to Yusei, reached into his pocket and gave him a card. "Here, for good luck."

"What is it, Rally?" Yusei asked as he took the card and looked at it.

"Turbo Booster. But wasn't this your father's card?" Yusei asked.

"Mm-hmm. I want you to take it. Like my dad always says, you'll never know when you might need a boost. I just hope it'll help get back your Stardust Dragon from Jack."

_'Stardust Dragon? Is that the card Yusei may be talking about?'_ Zack thought.

Yusei slides Rally's card into his deck and puts on his helmet before leaving, "You gonna be on the monitor?"

"Mhm, we'll go topside so we can get a clear signal." Nervin said.

"Rev it up Yusei!" Rally cheered.

"And don't slow down for nothin'." Blitz added. Yusei nodded as he put on his red helmet and glanced at Zack.

"Zack, I'll be waiting for you in the city." Yusei said.

"Yeah. Good luck Yusei." Zack said. And with that, Yusei sped off through the station.

Zack and the gang then went to the top of a building to get a clear signal on Yusei with the laptop. As they were watching him for a certain amount of minutes on the laptop, Yusei was dodging the trash coming in the pipeline.

"C'mon Yusei get there!" Zack cheered.

"You can do it!" Rally cried.

"Watch out for that garbage!" Nervin warned.

"Go Yusei!" Tank cheered as well.

Don't stop!" Blitz yelled. Then they all cheered happily when they saw Yusei making it through the hatch.

"He did it!" Rally cheered.

"Yusei actually made it to New Domino City!" Tank yelled.

"I never doubted that for a second." Nervin added.

"You did it Yusei. You did it." Blitz said. Zack just smiled. Then Rally looked at Zack.

"You know what Zack? I'm gonna help you get to the City. In fact, we'll all help you do that and help get your memories back." Rally said.

"Yeah. If Yusei can get to the city, then so can I." Zack said determined.

A couple hours later after all the excitement and everyone else went home, Zack was sleeping on the couch in the shack until suddenly his right arm starts to throb in pain. He woke up suddenly feeling it and held on to his arm.

_'Urgh, this pain. What is this?'_ Zack asked himself. Next thing he knew, he needed to go outside. Why he needed to, he doesn't even know, but for some reason he had to. He went out of the subway and there he saw a red light but the buildings were blocking it. So, he ran on the street so he can see the light clearly and it was fading fast. His right arm continued to throb in pain, but he can't stop now. He had to keep going.

Finally, he got to a street where he can see a decent view of New Domino City. When he saw it, his eyes widened when he saw the sky in a crimson color over at a portion of the metropolis and then it gradually faded and then his arm stopped throbbing.

"What...just happened? First, my arm starts to throb in pain, then I see a red light over New Domino City, and after that my arm stopped hurting when that light faded. Just what is going on?"

* * *

Yeah, I know it's a long chapter and I know the duel was very short, but it was worth it. Don't forget to review!


	4. The god has returned

Disclaimer:not mine

* * *

(A/N) this chapters got a surprise see if u can find it

* * *

Chapter 4: Sector Security on Pursuit

A few days have passed since that incident and Zack thought it best not to tell Rally and others. If he told them, they might think that Yusei is in trouble.

Zack, Blitz, Tank, and Nervin were working on the runner. They already installed the minor stuff like the headlights and they were painting it too. The color of the Omega Frame with the pair of wings was now black with gold highlights Zack then put his black blade duel disk on the runner too.

"Whew!" Zack whistled. "All done!" He said and took a few steps back to look at it.

"It looks great!" Tank said.

"Yeah, not bad." Blitz added.

Just then Rally comes running in the station. "Zack! You down here?" Rally asked.

"Over here." Zack said. Rally then ran up to him near his duel runner. "What's up?" He asked.

"I got something for ya. I know you're gonna like it." Rally said as he was getting something out from inside his jacket and then he showed it. The group was shocked to see what Rally brought.

"It's a CPU! And it's a KPC-000!" Zack exclaimed.

"Isn't that like the best CPU out of all of the other ones?" Tank asked.

"Yeah it is." Zack said.

"Where did you get this?" Blitz asked.

You didn't steal it did ya?" Nervin added.

"Steal?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, one day he stole an acceleration chip for Yusei for his duel runner. If you weren't for him, Sector Security would've caught all of us." Nervin explained.

"Geez, you didn't need to bring that up. But I didn't steal anything. It was just lying on the ground. Maybe someone dropped it." Rally said.

"You know how things are here Rally: no one leaves nothing just lying around." Tank said.

"Relax guys. Let me see it Rally." Zack said. Rally gave the CPU to him and Zack started to install it. After a few keystrokes on the laptop while installing it, the duel runner came to life. "Alright, it works!"

"I knew you would like it! Let's see how powerful it is." Rally said excited. Zack nodded and gave one twist on the hand pedal and a deafening loud roar echoed throughout the subway station.

"Now that's what I call power." Zack said impressed.

"Oh almost forgot, I also got you this." Rally said as he reached in his jacket and handed him a device. "It's a wrist dealer, you can use that to hold cards while turbo dueling." Rally said.

"Tell me you didn't steal that too, did ya?" Nervin complained.

"Stop it, Nervin. Thanks Rally, you're a great help." Zack thanked.

"No prob."

"Now that the runner's done, know a place where I can test it?" Zack asked.

"There's an old highway that's just south of here. You can test it there." Rally said.

"Got it." Zack said. And with that, he got his helmet that he also made for the past few days and went to his duel runner. His helmet was made from junk parts he and the others found in Satellite. The style was similar Jack Atlas's helmet, but different and the tip was shorter and it was also silver. He puts on his helmet and started the engine. He then sped off out of the station and into the streets.  
He was driving for a few more minutes until he got to the entrance of the Old Highway. Some of the road was cracked and it even has a few potholes due to urban decay. But Zack was up for it.

"Time to see what this runner can really do." Zack said to himself. He then twisted on the handle and stepped on the pedal a few times making the engine roar loudly and then he went on the highway. As he was driving, he was slowly accelerating and gaining speed as he was speeding through the old and cracked pavement.

"So far, so good." He said and then he really hit the gas and went faster than ever dodging the crack and potholes on the road.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Zack shouted happily as he continued to speed on the Old Highway. When he finished, he got off the road and took off his helmet.

"Wow. That was good." Zack said to himself. "Well, I better get back to Rally and the others." Zack kicked his motorcycle into gear and went back to the subway. When he got back, Rally and the others were waiting for him and parked the runner near the entrance and took off his helmet.

"Hey Zack! How was the ride?" Rally asked.

"Great! I definitely got some speed out of that runner."Zack answered.

"That's good." Rally said.

"And I'm planning on getting to New Domino City by going through the same way Yusei did." Zack said.

"You gonna go through the Pipeline too?" Tank asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, you're gonna have to wait another month before the next maintenance. And it's gonna be a while." Blitz reminded him.

"I can wait. Besides, I gotta practice on the runner anyway. And I only got a month to it."

Just then, sirens could be heard near the entrance of the subway. Excluding Zack, everyone knew what that meant.

"Oh crap, it's Sector Security!" Tank exclaimed.

"Identification # AWX-86007! Rally Dawson! This is Officer Trudge! We know you're in there! You're under arrest for theft for a CPU and a wrist dealer! We got you surrounded! Don't be stupid to try to escape!" He said from the megaphone.

"Rally!" Nervin snapped.

"What? I told you I didn't steal anything!" Rally defended himself.

"That doesn't matter! Remember what happened last time when you did this with Yusei?" Blitz yelled.

"Calm down guys!" Zack said and looked at Rally with disappointment. "Okay, so the CPU and wrist dealer was stolen, right?" He asked.

"Okay, so I stole it. But I did it to help you." Rally said.

"C'mon, you should know better than that." Zack said. Rally had his head down in shame. "Alright, I'll let it slide only because you've been helping me for these past couple weeks. But don't do that again." He sighed. Rally then lifted his head and smiled.

"You got it!" Rally said.

"Okay. Now how are we going to get Rally out of here?" Zack asked.

"Rally has a small yellow mark near his left eye we call a 'Marker.' That mark can track Rally's signal anywhere." Tank said.

"But there is a way to block it." Nervin said and we went into the shack to get the laptop and came back. "The last time this happened, Yusei had a program that can jam the signal." He explained as he was typing fast.

"Get out here! Or we'll arrest you by force!" Officer Trudge warned.

"Hurry up Nervin!" Tank said.

"I'm going, I'm going." Nervin said typing as fast as he could. "Okay, I got the jamming program started. It should go off in a minute." Nervin said.

"Good, you guys escape. I'll distract Security and lead them away from you to the Old Highway." Zack said.

"All right, be careful. "Rally said and then he and the others ran to safety. Zack then gets on his duel runner and puts on his helmet and wrist dealer and then slides in his deck.

"It's go time."

Meanwhile, two security officers and Officer Trudge were waiting outside. Suddenly, the machine used to track down Rally was malfunctioning.

"Sir! The signal is being jammed!" The officer said.

"What?" Trudge exclaimed. "Don't tell me that Satellite scum Yusei is back already!" And as if on cue, Zack's duel runner shot out of the stairway and past Trudge and his colleagues. The officers moved out-of-the-way and watched the bike in shock as it swerved, performing a U-turn with ease before racing past them again and down the street. Trudge roared at the sight, more than simply unimpressed that Rally had found another Turbo Duelist to hide behind.

"A duel runner? Where did that come from? Don't just stand there, after him!" Trudge ordered. Trudge got on his runner and the other officers got in the car and were chasing Zack. Zack looked behind and saw them chasing him.

"Perfect, they're taking the bait." Zack said to himself. He stepped on the pedal and twisted one of the hand pedals and then went faster.

"What the- this guy is fast." Trudge said to himself as he and the police car went faster as well. Zack then pulled the brakes on the runner and stopped near the entrance of the Old Highway. Trudge stopped his runner as well and the car followed.

The officers that were in the car got out and Trudge took off his helmet.

"So the kid found himself another Turbo Duelist to hide behind, huh?" Trudge asked. Zack also took off his helmet.

"I take it that you must be Officer Trudge." Zack said.

"And you must be one of Rally's friends. Where is he? And why do you have a duel runner?" Trudge asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

"Heh... So you won't talk eh?" Trudge said.

"Oh I'll talk..." Zack said. "That is... If you beat me in a duel." He added. Trudge just laughed at that.

"Think you can out duel Sector Security, huh? Well, that's too bad. You Satellite scums can't carry cards anyways." Zack then took his deck off his wrist dealer and showed it.

"Well, some rules are meant to be broken." Zack said and puts his deck back in the wrist dealer. "I'll make a deal with you. You and me go head-to-head in a turbo duel. If I win, Rally and I stay free. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." Zack offered. One if the officers then intervened.

"The law does not negotiate with"

"And what's in it for me if I win?" Trudge asked cutting the officer off.

"But Article 4-B clearly states that"

"Shove it, or I'll put you on mall patrol!" Trudge threatened. The officer kept his mouth than. "So, what happens if I win?"

"If you win, then I'll tell them that it was me that stole the CPU and wrist dealer and Rally was helping me and that we tried to flee the scene, but you caught us. Something like that could promote you to Sergeant, maybe even higher. And I'll throw a bonus in. I'll even hand over my deck and duel runner and I'll lead you guys to Rally to catch him and then I'll turn myself in. No questions asked."

"Heh that Satellite scum Yusei made that same kind of deal and I lost. What makes you think I will agree to your deal?" Trudge asked.

"C'mon we both know that you'd do anything to get your promotion to Sergeant. And you love to arrest people like me and Rally because it's your job as an officer of Sector Security."

Trudge was thinking about this for a while and then he came up with an answer.

"Alright punk, you got yourself a deal." Trudge said then looked at the other officers. "You two go back to Command Central. This won't take long. Go now, before I make both of you go on mall patrol." The officers without a word got back in the car and drove off. Soon after, Trudge and Zack's duel runners were next to each other and were about to Turbo Duel on the Old Highway.

"Get ready to lose Satellite. You're gonna regret making that deal." Trudge sneered.

"We'll see about that." Zack said. Trudge just scoffed.

"Fi-rudo Maho! Supido Warudo! Setto on!" Trudge said as he pressed a button on his duel runner.

"DUEL MODE. AUTOPILOT ON. STAND BY."

The words 'DUEL MODE' appeared on both screens and the screens then showed the playing field and their speed counters. Each speed counter on Zack's screen had the omega symbol on there. Then a purple aura shot out of both duel runners and the entire area was now purple and different neon color outlines of everything that surrounded them. The two duelists were ready to duel and then they sped off on to the Old Highway.

"RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!"

**Trudge:** 4000/**SPC:** 0

**Zack:** 4000/**SPC:** 0

"Ore no sentou!" Zack said as he drew a card from his hand. "I summon my Red-Eyes Wyvern in attack mode!" The little black dragon appeared. (1800/1600) "Next I'll throw two face downs and end my turn."

"That all you can do? Heh, I can do better. Ore no ta-n!" Trudge drew a card from his deck.

**Trudge's SPC:** 1

**Zack's SPC:** 1

"I summon my Search Striker in attack mode!" Trudge said. A man in a blue coat and grey helmet covering his face holding twin long-ranged guns in his hands appeared (1600/ 1200).

"I'll place a face down and end my turn." Trudge said

"Ore no ta-n!" Zack said as he drew a card.

**Trudge's SPC:** 2

**Zack's SPC:** 2

" I summon Magna Drago in attack mode!" Zack said as the small red dragon appeared (1400/600)

"Now I tune my level 2 Magna Drago with my level 4 Red-Eyes Wyvern!" Zack said as Magna Drago turned into 2 rings and Wyvern turned into 4 balls of light.

_"Now from two will come one and with one will come great power! _Zack shouted

The balls of light lined up in the tunnel of rings and a beam shot out. When the light faded, "I Synchro summon, Iron Chain Dragon!" Zack shouted as a dark blue dragon with a serpentine body burst from the Synchro Summon, great plates of black armor defended its head and spine. Stag-like horns rose from its head, and its only limbs were bat-like wings. Links of chain wrapped around its chest, and its tail, which ended in a feather-like flap of skin, lashed wildly at the air.(2500/1300).

"You're gonna have to do better than that, because I activate my trap, Bottomless Trap Hole! If a monster with 1500 or more attack points is summoned, it can destroy and remove that monster." Trudge said with a smirk. A hole appeared below and was about to suck his dragon in.

"I don't think so, because I'm revealing my face down, Destruction Jammer! By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can negate the effects of a Monster, Spell, or Trap and destroy it. A small explosion destroyed the hole and Iron chain was safe.

"Now Iron Chain Dragon Attack Search Striker with Iron Chain Blast!" Zack shouted as Iron Chain Dragon shot out a white blast and destroyed it

**Trudge:** 3100/**SPC:** 0

**Zack:** 4000/**SPC:** 2

Trudge's runner wobbled for a while, but the officer was able to regain his balance.

"I'll end my turn from there." Zack said.

You Satellite trash! You're gonna pay for that! Ore no ta-n!" Trudge said and drew a card.

**Trudge's SPC:** 1

**Zack's SPC:** 3

"One, two, three." Trudge said as he discarded three cards from his hand to the graveyard. "I discard my Level 4 Assault Hound, Level 3 Guard Dog, and Level 3 Tactical Espionage Expert to Special Summon Montage Dragon!" He yelled. A huge blue dragon with three heads wearing silver armor on their heads appeared (?/ 0). "And here's the best part. My Montage Dragon gains attack points equal to combined levels of the monsters sent to the graveyard by 300. The levels all together are 10 which means it gets 3000 attack points!"

Montage Dragon: (ATK: 3000/DEF: 0)

"This can't be good." Zack said.

"Damn right for you, that is. Montage Dragon, attack Iron Chain Dragon with Power Collage!" Trudge commanded. The three heads opened their mouths and fired a pink, yellow, and blue at Iron Chain then turned into pixels.

**Trudge:** 3100/**SPC:** 1

**Zack:** 3500/**SPC:** 2

"I end my turn." Trudge chuckled.

"Grr… Ore no ta-n!" Zack said and drew his card.

**Trudge's SPC:** 2

**Zack's SPC:** 3

"First, I activate a Speed Spell. Go! Angel Baton! If I have two or more Speed Counters, I can draw two cards from my deck, but I have to discard one." Zack drew his two cards and then discarded one to the graveyard.

First I play my trap card Call of the haunted it lets summon a monster from my graveyard so come on back Iron Chain Dragon!" Zack said as His dragon appeared. "Then I"ll play The Speed Spell version of Double Summon since I have two or more speed counters It allows me to summon twice this turn so I'll summon Lancer Lind Wurm and Axe Dragonute in attack mode!" (1800/1200) (2000/1000). The Dragon with the double-edged spear appeared along with another dragon with a giant axe. I place one card face down and that's it." Zack said

"Ore no ta-n!" Trudge said and drew his card.

**Trudge's SPC:** 3

**Zack's SPC**: 4

"Montage Dragon! Attack Power Collage!" Trudge ordered. The dragon did the same attack and was about to hit.

"Activate trap! Go Totem Pole!" Zack said as he revealed the trap card. A totem of 3 sections appeared and one section was destroyed. "Sorry, but this trap can stop your attacks up to three times. That was only one." Zack said.

"Just you wait Satellite, in two turns, you're gonna be wide open and once I beat you, I'm going to lock you up." Trudge promised.

"That is if you can beat me in that time!" Zack said and thought _" I hate to say it but he's right I don't have anything in my to play I have to focus on this draw"_ Zack said when he was about draw the top card started to glow. _"What the?" _Zack thought as he said "Ore no ta-n!" When he drew the card he looked at the picture and thought _"What the? I didn't see this card in my deck before but I'm glad I drew it"_

**Trudge's SPC:** 4

**Zack's SPC:** 5

"Now I sacrifice Iron Chain Dragon,Lancer Lind Wurm,and Axe Dragonute!" Zack said as Trudge looked shocked.

"Three monsters?!" He said in Shock as Zack said an ancient chant that was supposed to be long forgotten.

_"All mighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight I beseech thee, grace our humble game But first, I shall call out thy name  
Winged Dragon of Ra!"_

Zack said as a giant golden orb came down from the sky then transformed in to a large Dragon with a blue gem on its forehead and it let out a mighty roar.

This made Trudge Shock with fear "The Winged Dragon of Ra?! but I thought that card was a Myth!"

"Well It's not and the best part about it that it's attack and defense points are the combined attack points of the monsters used to summon it!" (6300/6300) "Now my great beast attack Montage dragon With Blaze Cannon Blast!" Zack said as the all powerful dragon shot flames out of its mouth destroying and taking out the rest of Trudge's life points.

**Trudge:** 0/**SPC:** 4

**Zack:** 3500/**SPC:** 5

Trudge's screen then showed a big red X then smoke came out of his runner then it automatically stopped. Zack stopped as well.

"Looks like I win this one." Zack said.

"There's goes my promotion. How did I lose to a Satellite punk?" Trudge asked himself angrily.

"I'll tell you how. That promotion was all you ever thought about. You wanted to beat me so badly just you could get your promotion. As the saying goes: Greed imprisons us all . Your greediness for your promotion is what caused you to lose the duel. Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna be running free now and enjoy this duel runner. See ya next duel!" Zack grinned and waved as he drove off on the highway. Trudge growled and banged on his runner with his fist.

"Oh, I'll see you next duel. Just you wait Satellite punk. I'll be coming for you!" Trudge said to himself.

* * *

Done and Done Did u find the Surprise let know if you did until then Dueling god out


	5. Grand Escape thrown in the big house

Disclaimer: Same old same old

* * *

Chapter 5: Escape from Satellite

* * *

The day after the issue with Trudge Zack was lying in his cot staring at "The Winged Dragon of Ra" card and thinking.

_"I still don't how this card got in my deck I've checked it at least 7 times and I've never seen it in there if only I could remember"_

* * *

The rest of the month flew by pretty fast. Zack was ready to go to the Pipeline. After that month of training, he was fully ready. It was 11:30 at night, he was in the subway on his duel runner preparing to leave, and Rally and company were watching.

"You set to go?" Blitz asked.

"Yep. All set. You're gonna be watching me right?" Zack asked.

"We're going topside to get a clear signal from there. So we'll be watching ya." Tank said.

"Good."

"Just try to avoid Sector Security and the trash will ya?" Nervin said.

"Relax Nervin, I'll be fine. They can't stop me from getting to New Domino City."

"It's gonna be really quiet around here. " Rally said.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way to come back here to visit you guys."

"You will?" Rally asked.

"Yeah. And that's a promise."

Rally nodded.

"Thanks you guys, you've done so much for me for this past month. I don't know how to thank you more."

"The only thanks we need are you getting to New Domino City. That's enough thanks for us." Blitz said.

"Hmph. All right then, I won't let you guys down." Zack said and puts on his helmet and then he started the runner. The engine roared and the screen came on ready to be used.

"Rev it up, Zack!" Rally said.

"Say hi to Yusei for us will ya?" Tank asked. Zack nodded. "I won't forget you guys." He said. Zack then he twisted the handle, stepped on the pedal and sped off of the subway. He was driving for a while until he got up the stairs and then he was out on the streets and sped for the Pipeline. He was driving for half that time and everything around him, except his duel runner was quiet.

"So far, so good. I just gotta be careful not to get caught." Zack said to himself. Then a siren sound was coming up slowly and was getting louder by the second. Zack turned around and sure enough, Sector Security was on his tail. And to make things worse, it was Trudge chasing him.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? Don't you know it's past curfew?" Trudge asked.

"Oh damn, not him again." Zack groaned. Trudge caught up to him and he realized who it was.

"You again!" Trudge asked surprised. "Alright Satellite punk, you need to pull over right now!" Trudge demanded.

"Sorry, I don't have time for ya. See ya later!"Zack waved before going faster and getting away from Trudge.

"Get back here!" Trudge yelled as he went after him. The two of them were going until they came up to a sewage plant and then alarm blared from there. _"WARNING! WARNING! YOU ARE ENTERING AN UNATHORIZED ZONE! TURN BACK, IMEDIATELY!"_

"Sorry, no can do." Zack said as he sped up faster and jumped high above the gates and landed on the opposite side and continued to go on.

"Hanson, open the security gates and quick!" Trudge ordered on the intercom and on cue, the gates opened and Trudge continued to tail Zack with each and every corner they turn. Zack tried to shake him off, by going faster, but to no avail.

"Geez, Trudge just won't give up, would he?" Zack asked himself.

"Alright, you Satellite trash, you're not getting away this time. This time, I'm definitely gonna lock you up big time! Fi-rudo Maho! Supido Warudo! Setto on!" Trudge said as pressed on a button on his duel runner.

"**DUEL MODE. AUTOPILOT ON. STAND BY."**

The words 'DUEL MODE' appeared on both screens and the screens then showed the playing field and their speed counters. A purple aura shot out of both duel runners while they were riding.

"What the how did he"

"Surprised? Well, I guess that's expected of you. You see that CPU that Rally stole, it can be hacked in and I can force you into a duel and the only way to break the connection is to beat me. With that and my Pursuit Deck, I'll be able to take you down and lock you up for good.

"Seriously, I don't have time for this. But you give me no choice but to beat you." Zack said as he slides his deck into the wrist dealer and shuffled the cards. He then drew five cards and puts in the part of the wrist dealer where it can hold the hand.

"RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!"

**Zack: **4000/**SPC:** 0

**Trudge: **4000/**SPC:** 0

"Ore no sentou!" Trudge said as he drew his card. "First I'll summon my Gate Blocker in defense mode!" A giant slab with an eye ornamented on it appeared ( 100/ 2000). "And with that, I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Trudge finished placing a card face down on the field.

"Ore no ta-n!" Zack said and drew his card.

**Zack's SPC:** 0

**Trudge's SPC:** 1

"What the my speed counters aren't lighting up. I was sure the runner was working right." Zack said.

"What's wrong? Speed counters not going up?" Trudge asked with a smug smile on his face. "That's because as long as this card is on the field, you can't gain any speed counters. Which means you are stuck at neutral."

"Great, just what I need. Alright, if that's how you want it, then fine by me. I summon my debris dragon in attack mode!" A small blueish-green dragon with a pointed nose appeared.(1000/2000) "Then I'll remove him from play to Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" The large metal Dragon appeared (2800/2400) "Then I'll use his ability and summon one dragon from my hand,so come forth Prime Martial Dragon!" Another dragon appeared a little smaller than Red-Eyes with six wings and golden scales. (2400/2000)"Now Red-Eyes Attack Gate Blocker with Darkness Flare Blast!"

The powerful dragon Shot dark flames at Gate Blocker and destroying it.

"Now Prime Material Dragon attack his life points with Heaven's flare!"

The golden dragon shot a beam of light at Trudge.

**Zack: **4000/**SPC:** 0

**Trudge: **1600/**SPC:** 1

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Zack said

Zack finally saw the pipeline that leads to the city. "Nice, I may still have enough time to get to the City." Zack said to himself as he went in the Pipeline.

"Hanson! The suspect went into the waste disposal system! Switch to the security cameras there! Don't lose him!" Trudge said on the intercom and he went in as well. Zack looked on his screen and checked the clock. It was already midnight.

"Geez, it's midnight already. I only got three minutes to do this." Zack said. Trudge was then able to catch up to him. "Oh, there you are. I thought you given up already. Guess I was wrong."

"Don't think that you can outrun me you Satellite trash, I won't let you get away so easily."

"Well looks like I am" Zack said with a smirk.

I activate my trap, Broken Blocker! When a Gate Blocker is destroyed by a weaker monster, I can bring out two more to the field from my deck." Trudge explained as the trap glowed, a beam shot out of it and two more Gate Blockers appeared.

"What made you break curfew tonight huh? Don't you know that Satellite scum like you can't fit in New Domino City?"

"I'm not going to 'fit in.'"Zack answered.

"Then why are you going there then huh?" Trudge asked.

"Like I said, that's for me to know and for you to never find out

"Sooner or later, you're gonna have to answer my question. Ore no ta-n!" Trudge said as he drew his card.

**Zack's SPC:** 0

**Trudge's SPC:** 2

"Nice. I activate the speed spell, Overboost! This lets me gain 4 speed counters. Adding with the two I have now, that makes six. But at my end phase, it goes to 1."

**Zack's SPC:** 0

**Trudge's SPC:** 6

"Now I summon the tuner monster, Jutte Fighter!" Trudge said. A small Japanese man wearing a yellow robe with a red vest over it, holding some sort of tuning fork with a Japanese lantern on his back appeared (700/900). "And now I tune my level 2 Jutte Fighter with one of my level 4 Gate Blockers!" Jutte Fighter turned into 2 green rings and Gate Blockers turned into 4 balls of light. The balls of light lined up in the tunnel of rings and a beam shot out of it.

"I Synchro summon Goyo Guardian! A Japanese man with white and red facial make up, wearing a black robe and red vest over it with a big blue cloth on his back and carrying a long rope showed. (2800/2000).

"That's not all. I'll activate the speed spell, Sonic Buster! And you know what this does last time we dueled." Trudge said.

"Yeah I know." Zack said as a flashback played in his mind.

*Flashback*

"_Nice. Time to kick this hot pursuit to the next level. I activate the Speed Spell, Sonic Buster! I can only activate it if I have 4 or more Speed Counters. Half of one of my monster's attack points gets dealt to you. In this case, it's Montage Dragon." The Speed Spell glowed pink, went to Montage Dragon and then connected to Zack._

*****End Flashback*****

"Now I'll use it for Goyo Guardian. And half of his attack points are getting dealt to you as damage!" The spell card glowed pink went to Goyo Guardian and then it was about hit Zack.

"I activate Prime Material Effect so I gain life points instead of loosing them!" Zack said as Prime Material Dragon absorbed

**Zack: **5400/**SPC:** 0

**Trudge: **1600/**SPC:** 6

"Fine Goyo Guardian, attack his puny Dragon!" Trudge ordered. Goyo Guardian swung his rope around and threw it at Prime Dragon. The end of rope had a metal arrow-like tip. It was going for the Dragon.

"Not so fast! I activate the trap, Totem Pole!" Zack said as he revealed his face down. A section totem pole appeared and Goyo Guardian destroyed the top section with his rope.

"Sorry, but you can't attack me until those two other sections are destroyed." Zack smirked.

"Lucky brat. I end my turn." Trudge said and his speed counter went down to one. "You still haven't answered my question. Why did you break curfew tonight huh?" Trudge asked. Zack just sighed.

"Alright, if you wanna know so badly, I'm going to New Domino City to search for my memories." He answered.

"Huh?"

"The thing is, I have amnesia, and for some reason that I don't know why, I ended up in Satellite. But as you can see, I don't have a Marker. So it's a possibility that I come from the City. Lately, my memories have been coming back to me piece by piece and I'm going to pick up the rest of those pieces so I can know whom I really am. And I'm not going to let you stop me from finding my memories! Ore no ta-n!" Zack said and drew his card.

**Zack's SPC:** 0

**Trudge's SPC:** 2

"Nice! I activate the speed spell, Wheelie Breaker!" Zack said.

"Hold on, you don't have enough power to play a speed spell." Trudge said.

"You sure about that? Double check your screen."Zack said. Trudge looked at it and was shocked to see what it was.

**Zack's SPC:** 6

**Trudge's SPC:** 2

"B-but that's impossible! You shouldn't have that much speed counters!" Trudge roared. But then he remembered something earlier in the duel.

*Flashback*

"_Now I'll activate another Sonic Buster speed spell and you take more damage!" Trudge said as he played another Sonic Buster and the same events happened. But while that happened, Zack secretly activated Slip Stream, his other face down without Trudge noticing._

*End Flashback*

"YOU BASTARD!" Trudge yelled.

"Surprised? We'll I guess that's expected of you. You were so busy trying to take me down, that you didn't notice my Slip Stream trap card activating. If my speed counters are lower than yours, then I gain speed counters equal to my opponents. So in other words, you only made me go faster!" Zack said as he sped up to get away from Trudge. Trudge followed.

"You'll pay for that! Once this duel is over, I'm locking you up for good!" Trudge said.

"Assuming you can get me. But first I activate Wheelie Breaker's effect. If I have 6 or more speed counters, all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed. Zack went fast on his duel runner turned around and ran over Goyo Guardian destroying him in the process. And then Zack went in front of Trudge again.

"With that out-of-the-way, I summon the tuner monster, Debris Dragon In attack mode!" Zack said as Another Dragon Appeared. (1000/2000) "Now I tune my level 4 Debris Dragon with My level 6 Prime Material Dragon!" Zack said as he said the chant.

"Now with two will come one and with one will come great power!" Debris Dragon turned into 4 green rings and Prime Material turned into 6 balls of light. It lined up and went into the tunnel of rings. "I synchro summon Trident Dragion!" The Powerful three-headed dragon finally appeared and let out a powerful roar.(3000/2800) "Now my dragon attack his life points and end this duel!" Zack said as a giant blast of fire shot at Trudge and took out his life points.

**Zack: **5400/**SPC:** 6

**Trudge: **0/**SPC:** 0

A big red X showed on Trudge's screen and smoke came out of the runner making it stop automatically, the holograms faded and Zack just sped off after that attack.

"Damn, I lost again! Oh well, I guess it's up to them now." Trudge said. Zack kept on going until he looked at the screen and the 3 minutes are up.

"Oh crap, it's been 3 minutes already!" Zack said and then the doors of the pipe opened up and trash started to fill in. Zack was dodging left and right trying not to get hit. Then he saw the hatch it was closing fast. "C'mon, get there!" Zack said and just in time Zack was able to get in at the last second before it closed.

"YAHOO! Goodbye Satellite, Hello New Domino City!" Zack yelled as he continued on.

Meanwhile, Trudge tried to start up his runner again until he saw the trash coming his way.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trudge yelled as he was getting buried in the trash. "Hanson, override the trash compactor! Override the tra-" But Trudge got buried in the trash so much, that it muffled his voice.

Zack managed to get out of the Pipeline and into the outskirts of the Daimon area.

"That was a close one. Now I gotta go find Yusei." Zack said to himself. Just then out of nowhere, a lot of Sector Security officers showed up.

"Stop right there! You're trespassing in New Domino City! Put your hands up!" One officer said. Zack took off his helmet and left his duel runner and wrist dealer behind only carrying his deck with him. The officers started to chase him. Zack continued to run until he came up to an alleyway, which turned up to be a dead end.

"Damn, I'm trapped." Zack said to himself and hid his deck in the inside pocket of his jacket just in time before Security officers came in. Zack then turned around and put his hands up.

"Give it up! You have nowhere to run!" One officer said.

"Sector Security will now confiscate your deck and runner!" Another said.

"Too bad. I threw away my cards so you won't get them."Zack lied.

"I find that hard to believe. Search him!" The officer said. The other one came up to him and searched him like police always do.

"He's clean. He doesn't have his cards with him."

"Told you so." Zack said.

"In any case, you're under arrest for trespassing in New Domino City!" The officer said. And with that, the officers handcuffed Zack and took him away.

* * *

Aw man Zack got arrested will break out? find out Next on "The Dragon lord"


	6. true treasure

I told you that last chapter was going to be intense. Even though that turbo duel was short. Anyways, let's get on to Zack living in the Facility.

Disclaimer: Same routine.

Chapter 7: The Facility

Zack was being held in a dark courtroom. They held him for a few days until the day he was on trial. He could only see the silhouette of the judge before him. He was tied up to a chair so he wouldn't try to get away.

"What's this? He's only a kid. What's he done? Oh well, let's look what the complaint was. Turbo dueling without a license, blah, blah, blah, Malicious mischief, blah, blah, bla- whoa! Entering New Domino City without a traveling permit. Well, now we can't have that now can we? Here's a little 'tracking dye' for you." The judge said. A machine lowered from the ceiling and it sprayed a radiophilic yellow dye on both of his cheeks. Each cheek had a small v-shaped arrow that's slightly below and near the outside of the eye with the bottom point of the v pointing towards his nose.

"Is this supposed to tickle?" Zack asked.

"This is to make sure that we can track you wherever you are." The judge answered. Zack suddenly felt a jolt from the marking knowing the maker is activated. "As for your sentence, you're sent to the Facility for a few months. After your senten- I mean 'vacation', you're free to go back to Satellite, as long as you don't set foot in New Domino City."

Zack was then taken to an armored paddy wagon along with some other random criminals. After the ride, they arrived at a huge building. "Welcome to the Facility. Your home away from home." The officer said. Zack and the other criminals got out of the armored paddy wagon and went into the Facility. When they got in. One of the officers stopped them.

"Wait a minute. Let me take this prisoner in. I want to _personally_ escort him to his new cell." He said pointing at Zack. Zack saw who it was. It was Trudge.

"Sure. Go ahead." The officer said and he and the other prisoners left for their cells.

"Geez, you again?" Zack groaned.

"Come with me." Trudge demanded and grabbed Zack's arm and led him somewhere. They went into a dark room where this only a single light hanging above the ceiling, closed the door and locked it.

"What did you bring me here for?" Zack asked.

"Beat him." Trudge said. Zack was confused for a minute, but then out of nowhere, a couple of Security came from behind and attacked by punching him. Zack fell to the ground and then the guards started kicking him relentlessly giving Zack no time to defend himself. Trudge stood there just watching Zack being helpless as he was getting punched and kicked.

"This is for humiliating me twice. First that turbo duel for you and that brat's freedom and that turbo duel in the pipeline adding to the fact that I smell like trash!" Trudge smirked. This beating went on for a few more minutes until the guards were done.

"Get him up." Trudge ordered. The two picked up Zack holding his arms up. Zack lifted his head up and looked at Trudge.

"Look at you. Not so tough are ya now. You thought you could get away huh? But you're wrong. I told you I was gonna lock you up."

"And I told you… that I… won't let you or anyone or anything… stop me from… searching… for my memories." Zack said in between breaths.

"Well, that's too bad, cause I'll make sure that won't happen and that you won't get out of the Facility." Trudge said as he threw a hard punch at his face.

BAM!

As soon as that hit,Zack fell to the ground and blacked out.

"_Zack? Zack. Wake up."_ A voice called. Zack slowly opened his eyes up and the first thing he saw was a familiar face. A short old man was also there.

"Yusei?" Zack whispered as Yusei helped him up from the floor.

"You okay?" Yusei asked. Zack was able to sit on the bottom bunk of the bed.

"Yeah. What happened?" Zack asked.

"Some guards came in and threw you in here. You were pretty beat up. What happened to you?"

"Trudge was there. He and some guards beat me to a pulp." Zack said.

"I take it that you went through the Pipeline okay."

"Well yeah, until Trudge turbo dueled me. I was able to win, but Security was waiting for me on the other side. What happened to you? You got a criminal mark too." Zack noticed when he saw Yusei's jagged semi-straight mark with a triangle near it that went from the bottom of his eye straight down his face.

"I dueled Jack when I got to the City and then Security caught us." Yusei said.

"I see."

"But while Jack and I were dueling, this red bright dragon came out of nowhere." Yusei said.

"A dragon?"

"It's the Crimson Dragon to be exact." The old man interrupted. Zack noticed. "That's Yanagi. He's my cellmate. Apparently, he's been here a few times before." Yusei said.

"I see. So what's this Crimson Dragon you're talking about?" Zackasked.

"Well, you see I traveled all over the world hearing legends. I've heard of this legend in South America. About 5000 years, an evil was threatening the world. The People of the Stars, called upon the "Dragon Star" to save their land from destruction. The star answered their call and came down from the heavens in the form of the Crimson Dragon. The Dragon had servants to help him and they were known as Signers. Each of them had a dragon. Yusei maybe be one of them." Yanagi explained.

"Really?" Zack asked Yusei.

"I don't know. When I battle Jack with my Stardust Dragon and he with his Red Dragon Archfiend, it just suddenly appeared." Yusei said.

"You got your dragon back?"

"No. I wanted Jack to pay for what he did and after that, I would get Stardust Dragon back, but the Crimson Dragon interfered the match. So I wasn't able to get it back."

"I see. So that's what that red glow was."

"You saw it too?" Yanagi asked.

"Not exactly. See right after Yusei left Satellite, I saw this red glow coming from the City. I was in Satellite at the time. And for some reason, my right arm felt like it was burning up. When the glow faded, the pain in my arm faded too."

"That's weird." Yusei said.

"That's what I said nd also the day I first dueled Trudge I found this in my deck" Zack replied. as he pulled out "The Winged Dragon of Ra" card.

"Woah" Yusei said in awe as Yanagi got excited.

"That's The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"You know what this is?" Zack asked

"Yes" Yanagi said "The Winged Dragon of Ra is an Egyptian God one of the most powerful cards in the world,how did you get it?"

"I don't know it just got in my deck" Zack said Just then, a guard came inside.

"All right people, let's go. It's free time now. So you could do whatever you want." The guard said. Zack, Yusei, and Yanagi got out their cell and then a well-built man with spiky blue hair came up to them.

"Come with me, guys." He said.

"What for?" Zack asked.

"Just follow." The three of them followed to the prison's large gym room. "Say hello, newbies, to my duel stadium! Hope you know how to duel."

The man walked towards the trio, "Now, let me tell you how things are gonna work around here: first day in, everyone duels. You duel good, you get respect. But, don't get no ideas, 'cause I'm the best."

When Yanagi realized whom that person was, a bright glint shown in his eyes, "Of course you're the best! You're Bolt Tanner! He's a pro; and I'm your biggest fan! Can I have an autograph, please?" he begged.

"Sure, but I only write in black and blue!"

"Oh man, the old guy had that coming," a random prisoner whispered, "Tanner sure hates it when anybody brings up his past."

"Congrats! You got your first opponent, and it's yours truly! And I'm gonna mop the floor with that big head of yours!" Tanner said, "And because you got no deck, looks like you're dueling with a reject one we put together!"

Yanagi giggled, "Actually, I smuggled my own deck, Tanner. And it's the greatest deck ever made!"

"Yeah, freakin' right!"

"I call it my treasure deck. And it's packed with relics, fossils, antiques…" The old man pulled out cards from his inside kimono pocket, "See?" even his socks had pockets, "See?" even his underpants' pockets had pockets, "See, see? It's all here!"

"A treasure deck? How'd he get that?"

"Either way, they won't help you, Grandpa," Tanner set his sights on Yusei and Jason, who he had his back to, "Where're your decks?" Tanner asked Zack and Yusei.

"They're… not with us." Yusei lowered his head.

"I threw mine out, so Security won't get it."Zack said. Yusei was shocked to hear it.

"You what?" Yusei asked. Zack went up to his ear.

"Relax will ya?… It's in the inside pocket of my jacket. Sector Security does a bad job when it comes to searching people." Zack whispered.

"After I'm through with gramps over here, I'll rustle up some cards for you, and then I'll teach you a thing or two about dueling in The Facility," Tanner went up in their faces with a grin, "And you'd better believe it'll be a lesson you'll never forget."

Luckily, Yanagi managed to get between them to break up this 'uncomfortable' moment, "OK, everyone, calm down. I've been here before and I knows how the rules are supposed to work," and he twiddled his indexes, "If I win, well, I'm in charge."

"LIKE THAT WILL EVER HAPPEN!" Tanner shouted. "Well, since you're so confident, let's get this duel started so I can end it!" Yanagi adorned himself a duel disk and cheered, "Woohoo! This is like a dream come true, Tanner! I'm actually dueling my hero!"

"Just go!"

"Be careful, Tanner; after all, if that old man's deck is real, then you just might have a fight on your hands."

"Like that treasure deck is real. "Don't make me laugh!"

"Oh, they're real, I promise. And they're gonna put me in charge of this place!"

"Grandpa, age before beauty!" Both then activated their duel disks and drew their five cards.

*A few turns later…*

"Now, Giant Ushi Oni, attack!"

The spider-bull leapt to the sky as it pounces towards Yanagi, who braces himself in fright. When the attack collided, it sent the old man's cards spilled across the floor, and him being knocked down along with them.

**Yanagi: 0**

**Tanner: 4000**

Yusei and Zack ran up to Yanagi.

"You okay?" Zack asked as he helped him up.

"Class dismissed," Tanner smirked as he walked towards Yanagi, "You may have been here before, Grandpa, but you've never dueled with the likes of me. And since you lost, that means I'm still in charge of this place," he stomped his foot onto Yanagi's Crystal Skull card. "Now get out of here. And leave your precious treasures with me!" Tanner showed another sinister smirk.

"Please let me keep my deck! I'm just an old man, Mister Tanner!" Yanagi whined as he tried to release his card from tanner's weight, "I spent my entire life collecting all these rare cards. These cards are all I have left. You understand; they're like my children. The cards are so special and delicate that they require proper supervision! I've climbed Mt. Everest, I've survived the Sahara heat, I've touched the North and South Poles, and in all these amazing travels, there's nothing more precious as the cards. Just open your heart and let me keep them safe and sound." But Tanner was unfazed by his sob story as he bruised the card with the sole of his shoe, "Gah! You can't do this!"

Yusei and Zack had enough; it was time for action. So the moment Yusei set a gloved hand on Tanner's shoulder, Zack kicked his boot below Tanners feet, literally sweeping him off them, and crashing to the hard cold floor. His head was still banging even when he picked himself up,

"Look's like you two just earned yourself a duel." Tanner growled.

"You think that this deck is worthless? Well, you're wrong! We'll show you the true value of these cards!" Zack said.

"Oh, really? The way I see it, they're worthless!' Tanner said.

"Then prove it Tanner." Yusei said. He then walked up to Yanagi.

"Can we borrow your cards?" He asked. Yanagi has no idea what he was about to do. "I can see the true value of your treasure deck."

"Wha?"

Yusei took the old man's duel disk and placed it on himself and inserted the deck in the slot.

"One of you give me duel disk!" Zack ordered. One of the prisoners luckily, had one and gave it to Zack and he placed it on himself too. Yusei then gave half of the deck to Zack and he puts that half in his duel disk.

"You both are gonna duel me with half a deck? Please, I want a challenge."

"And you'll get one. You said we duel here for respect. I think it's time you learn what that really means." Zack said. The duel disks activated and they all drew their five cards.

"There's no way you got the skills to take me down! Do you have any idea what you two are getting yourselves into?" Tanner asked.

"Bring it on and find out." Zack shot back.

"Hmph, at least you got the whole attitude thing covered."

"You two don't have to do this, you know." Yanagi insisted Yusei.

"But if we don't step up, We'll never live it down." Yusei said.

It appears there's nothing stopping Yusei and Zack from confronting Bolt Tanner, the former Pro Duelist. Especially when Yanagi senses an unusual aura coming from him._ 'There's something special about these whippersnappers.' _"…Who are you?"

"Just two guys trying to get by."

Tanner had enough of giving intermission, so he wasted no time and activated his duel disk yet again, "You lose a duel in here and no one's gonna respect you. And trust me, around here, you survive on respect."

"Well, then you better hope you don't lose." Yusei said.

"And when we beat you, then you'll respect _us_." Zack added.

"DUEL!"

**Zack/Yusei:** 4000

**Tanner: **4000

"Seniority rules here. I'm going first," Tanner drew his sixth card and grinned, "Let me introduce you to my little pet, Jirai Gumo!" The monster he summoned is a giant brown spider. Despite having eight legs, it stood on two (4) (ATK: 2200/DEF: 100). Then I'll set two facedowns and end my turn. So how's the Old Timer's deck looking? You gonna throw some garage-sale rejects at me?"

"Ore no ta-n!" Yusei said and drew his sixth card. Yanagi recognized Yusei's hand as the same one he had.

"Whatever you do, don't use the Crystal skull." Yanagi warned.

"The Crystal Skull! Good idea!"

"What are you—I said don't use it! Didn't you see what it did to me?" Yanagi shouted.

"I summon Crystal Skull in defense mode!" The giant blue skull appeared on the field (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). And just like last time, it unleashed a cursed torrent of energy directly at Yusei. The other prisoners besides Yanagi and Zack laughed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Yanagi cited.

"You know that skull's cursed," Tanner protested, "Why play something that attacks yourself?"

"Good question, why would I?" Yusei asked rhetorically, while still surrounded by the flowing torrent of energy, "It'd be a stupid move, unless of course, I have this!" a spell card appeared beside Yusei, which summoned a white paper doll over his head.

"I got it from a friendly shaman in Africa, but he never got the chance to explain how it worked." Yanagi said.

Absorbing the energy, the white doll turned pitch-black and dispelled the attack, and then it instantly broke into smaller dolls as they assaulted Tanner, taking 1000 of his life points. The other prisoners were shocked to see this.

**Zack/Yusei:** 4000

**Tanner:** 3000

"What just happened?" One prisoner asked.

"Seems like everything played all opposite-like! Tanner ended up losing life points, and the newbie didn't take any damage at all!" Another said.

"How'd you do that?" Tanner asked. "What was that card you just played?"

"It's the Curse Reflection Doll." Yusei answered, "Normally it's used to reflect burn effects back at the opponent, but I'm gonna use it to turn Crystal Skull's curse into an attack against you."

"Nice one Yusei!" Zack complimented.

Even Yanagi was feeling a little better, "I'm just so glad that some people other than me can see the true value of these cards."

"Well, I never met a card I didn't like," Yusei commented. "You see, every card is special, and you just have to appreciate its power in order to figure out how to best use it."

"…so you don't think they're worthless?" Yanagi asked.

"Are you kidding me gramps? This deck is incredible." Zack said.

"…I knew it …I just knew it!" Yanagi said teary-eyed.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Tanner," one of the prisoners called, "The new kid just got lucky, That's all. Don't let it get to ya!"

"No, that was not luck," Tanner answered with a smile, "If the Pro-Duels taught me one thing, it was how to spot a good opponent," The prisoners didn't believe what they just heard. Was Bolt Tanner actually being nice for once? That was the question that ran through everyone's mind.

"It's my turn; I draw!" Tanner looked at the card he drew, "Sweet! I release Jirai Gumo, in order to advance-summon Ushi Oni!" The humanoid spider's flesh became a small ceramic jar, which released the giant bull-demon (6) (ATK: 2150/DEF: 1950).

"Now, why would he do that?" Yanagi wondered, "Jirai Gumo is more powerful than this monster."

"Just wait, Old-Timer, the real show's about to begin. Now I release Ushi Oni to special-summon, Giant Ushi Oni!" Tanner replaced the demon with another, summoning the giant spider-bull demon (8) (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100). "This spider-bull does whatever a spider can! And now my Giant Ushi Oni is taking out your Crystal Skull! Go, Spector Spike!" Tanner's monster charged after the crystal, shattering it to pieces, then pixels.

"That's just the beginning of your worries, because when Giant Ushi Oni destroys a monster in battle, it can attack again. And with your Crystal Skull gone, you got no defense; so you're open for a direct attack!" Ushi Oni spewed several thick strands of webbing, which tangled over Yusei as he took the damage without even flinching.

**Zack/Yusei:** 1400

**Tanner:** 3000

"That was awesome!"

"These guys just ain't got what it takes!"

"Yusei! You okay?" Zack asked.

"I'll be fine."

"So are you any good at all newbies?" Tanner asked, "Or are you the losers these guys say you are?"

"Oh, we're good. You just haven't seen it yet. Ore no ta-n!" Zack said as he drew his card. '_This won't help for now. But maybe later.'_ He thought. " I summon Ashoka Pillar in defense mode!" Zack said and a giant Morian pillar appeared (3) (ATK: 0/DEF: 2200).

"Ooh, look at me, I just summoned a giant stick!" A prisoner said sarcastically.

"Now you _really_ got us scared!"

"Knock it off, you two!" Tanner argued, "I'm interested to see how much he can squeeze out of that deck," he turned to Zack. "You got another surprise up your sleeve?"

"Yep, I got more! I play the spell card, Stonehenge!" Zack placed the spell card that revealed the famous circle of stone structures. "See, the power of Stonehenge lets me summon a monster with no ATK points from my graveyard. So I'm summoning back the Crystal Skull in defense mode!" in a flash of light, the crystal came back to the field, but not without inflicting its curse on Zack.

**Zack/Yusei:** 400

**Tanner:** 3000

"Is your skull as empty as that Crystal Skull?" the prisoners laughed, "cause unless you got another one of these reflection dolls, that was the stupidest move possible!"

"Think again, boys," Tanner analyzed, "Giant Ushi Oni can attack twice. If he hadn't summoned that skull, I would've been able to take him out after demolishing that pillar. But with that Crystal Skull in the way…"

"Ushi Oni will have to attack it instead of him!"

"So, uh, he basically saved himself from a big beating by taking a little/medium-sized beating?"

"Yep," Tanner smiled deviously, "except he made one major mistake: when Ushi Oni demolishes that pillar, he'll take 2000 points of damage!"

"Sorry, kiddos." Yanagi apologized. "I wish I could've given you a better deck."

"C'mon gramps, you can't give up on your deck now. I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Zacksaid.

_'A trap card! Now, if only I can get him to use it…'_ Tanner thought. "Don't think that face-down can save you, kid!" Tanner braved. "Alright, newbies, my turn!" Tanner called, "Let's see how your little trinkets can stand up to this move!" Ushi Oni flexed its muscles, ready to attack. "Giant Ushi Oni, tear down that Asoka Pillar!"

"Not so fast! I play the Totem Pole trap card!" Zack said and a three sectioned totem pole appeared. One of its three heads was destroyed only leaving two parts left.

"How incredible!" Yanagi cheered.

"Keep 'em coming, Tanner, because my Totem Pole can block your attacks up to 3 times!"

"This is fantastic! With my deck, you're both gonna win!" but the celebration was short-lived as Tanner chuckled malignly.

"You think I didn't see that coming? I was counting on it! Cause now I can play my Spider Web Castle trap card! And it's all thanks to you activating you trap card!" Tanner activated a reverse card, which invaded the field of many threads of webbing, forming the shape of a tall Japanese tower, "So now, if your monster attacks, it'll get caught in my web and will only be able to use half its ATK points. But the best part is that I can also discard a card to my graveyard, and then jump past your defense for a direct attack!"

"I take it back, kids. You're not gonna win." Yanagi whined.

"I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Tanner said. _'Bring it on, newbies, 'cause my field is perfect. Thanks to Trap Hole, when you summon a monster with 1000 or more ATK points, it'll get destroyed. And if you summon some weaker ones, hoping for a straight-up brawl, I can use mirror force to wipe 'em out before they even move. This duel's got me all fired up. I love it! It reminds me of better days; back when I was on my way to the top of the Speed World Circuit. The energy in the air, heart pounding, blood racing, it was the greatest feeling in the world! Until, I took my shot at the Championship, and Jack Atlas took me out in one move. It was the most humiliating defeat of my career.'_

*Flashback*

_After the match, Jack confronted the devastated Bolt Tanner at his trailer. He took off his helmet to reveal a smug smile on his face._

_"Guess you'll have to wait a little longer to take your victory lap, huh, Tanner? Maybe next time I'll actually try!" Jack said._

_After those very words, he walked away._

*End flashback*

_"It was all downhill from there.' _Tanner snapped himself out of thought and took a glance at his opponent,_ 'But I like these kids. They remind me… well, of me!'_

Yusei looked down at Yanagi's one half of his deck, _'I know this deck won't let me down. If I can get one more monster on the field, I can win this. If not, I'm a goner.'_ Yusei closed his eyes, reached for his deck and focused all energies to one last draw. When the Draw Phase passed, he opened his eyes, looked at the card, and smiled. He looked at Zack and he nodded.

"I activate the Piri Res Map spell card!" Yusei played a card which showed a decayed treasure map. The prisoners queried.

"What can you do with some old piece of paper—"

"It's not paper, it's gazelle skin!" Yanagi protested, "That say that the—"

"THERE HE GOES AGAIN!"

"ENOUGH WITH THE LECTURES, PROFESSOR!"

"The Piri Res Map can show a monster with no ATK points, a clear path from my deck to my hand," Yusei's duel disk slid a card from the middle of the deck as he took it.

"So does that mean you draw another card?" Tanner asked.

"I'm not just drawing the card, I'm summoning it. I summon Cabrera Stone!" Yusei said. He summoned a giant onyx stone with strange runes on it (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0) "Because of Piri Res Map's effect I have to pay half of his life points."

**Zack/Yusei:** 200

**Tanner:** 3000

"What's that rock gonna do?" the prisoners mocked.

It's a stone!" Yanagi corrected, "The Cabrera Stone, to be exact. They say a lost civilization—"

"NOBODY CARES, OLD MAN!" The prisoners shouted.

But Yanagi just continued, "This is an archeological spectacle! The Crystal Skull, The Cabrera Stone, the Asoka Pillar, I'm getting historical goose bumps! The world's best museums don't hold collections as rare as these!"

"Something I don't get: the downside of that map is that you have to pay half your life points in order to summon that rock you added to your hand. That leaves you with only 200 life points. Why would you put yourself at risk like that, to summon something with no attack points?"

"To win this duel," Yusei said. "And I'll give the honor to Zack."

"Gladly. Sorry Tanner, but when Crystal Skull, Asoka Pillar and Cabrera Stone are on the field together, I can activate this. I reveal my facedown; the spell card, Triangle-O!" a small glowing circle appeared on the floor, which divided into three circles, forming into a triangle, hence the name. The triangle got bigger and bigger until it surrounded the entire field. Every monster inside it began to crack and crumple.

"What kind of hocus-pocus is this?"

"Amazing! I can't wait to see what this can really do!" Yanagi said excited.

"Triangle-O's power destroys every card on the field!" Zack as the artifacts started to break into pieces, as well as Tanner's Giant Ushi Oni, "And all the damage I would've taken by the cards' effects gets dealt to you! RESPECT THAT, TANNER!"

The ancient treasures collapsed and the giant shards of what was left of them hurled straight towards Tanner.

**Zack/Yusei:** 200

**Tanner:** 0

The duel disks deactivated.

"I… I don't believe it," Tanner fell to the floor on one knee.

Yanagi went to where Yusei and Zackstands to celebrate on his victory. "Boys, that was stupendous!" Yanagi cheered, "I traveled the world over, but I've never seen dueling like that! You two didn't even attack! I could hug you, but don't worry, I won't."

Yusei looked behind him and nodded.

"Gramps, none of this would be possible without this awesome deck of yours!"

"Actually, I will hug ya'!"

Now the old man felt teary-eyed; Yanagi clung to Yusei and Zack for the best bear hug he can offer, as well as a few additional smooches, which Yusei and Zack find a little annoying.

"Alright, alright, you can get down now." Zack chuckled celebration was about to be short-lived, because the rest of the spectators, didn't take Tanner's loss lightly on them.

"Don't worry, we don't care that he won, they're still slime to us!"

"Yeah, we're taking that treasure deck!"

"Hang on!" Tanner held them back.

"Hang on for what?"

The former pro walked toward Yusei and his friends, "You two won the duel without ever attacking once. That's a pretty amazing thing to pull off. And I know what I'm talking about. The old man was right."

"He's right about what?" Zack asked.

"I used to be a pro, but I never dueled someone quite like you guys." Tanner turned to Yusei, "You're good. So, you got a name, newbie?"

"…It's Yusei."

"And I'm Zack."

And Tanner turned his attention to Yanagi, "Hey, Gramps, I apologize for stepping on your cards."

"I hope you learned your lesson Tanner," Zack said, "Show 'em, Yanagi!" Yanagi fanned his cards for Tanner to see, "Pretty cool, aren't they? You were doubting their worth, but Yusei and Zack showed you how special they are."

"My time in the spotlight is long gone, but I want to do everything I can to get Yusei and Zack to the world of the pros." Tanner reached his hand to Yusei, "So what do you say? You interested?"

"…very," Yusei grabbed his hand with his own for a firm handshake.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Zack said. Tanner shook his hand too.

Things were looking to get pretty well in The Facility, until…

"Alright, alright. Break it up, fellas!" Their small moment was short-lived as it was disturbed by a pair of smirk-wearing prison guards, carrying nightsticks, "Let's go, No.98! You too, No.99! The Chief wants to see you. Now!"

* * *

Done R&R please


	7. Lock down duel

Disclaimer: Same as usual.

* * *

Chapter 8: Lockdown Duel

(A:N People have been asking me why does Zack have "The Winged Dragon of Ra"? Well I can't tell you yet but I will tell you it has something to do with Atem that's all I can tell ya")

* * *

Yusei and Zack were escorted by 4 guards, two for each. They were walking until they reached to Chief Armstrong's office. One of the guards opened the door and there stood the warden of the Facility... Chief Takasu Armstrong. Very large and wide, Armstrong is a massive and sadistic man with a distinctive booming voice. He seems to have muscular arms but a fat and slightly overhanging belly, and a generally stocky overall appearance. He was wearing his uniform only his sleeves were completely rolled up.

"So how do you like The Facility so far boys? I'm sure it smells better than what you're used to back at Satellite, as does my anchovy- and-onion breath, don't you think?" Armstrong blew in Yusei's and Zack's face. They both recoiled in disgust.

'That's just nasty.' Zack thought.

Armstrong went over to Yusei and gripped his right arm, searching for some something. "Rumor has it that you might be hiding something, and it's my job to find out if you are. The Chief pushed Yusei to a couple of other officers, "Go to the lab and run your tests! Find out what this punk's hiding!"

The two guards then took him away only leaving Zack with Armstrong and the other guards.

"What are you going to do with him?" Zack shouted.

"Don't worry about him. Worry about yourself. As for you, I want to talk to ya about something." Armstrong said.

"About what?" Zack asked.

"That duel you and Yusei had. Seems like you two are the talk of the trash recently.

"Yeah, me and Yusei Tanner in a duel."

"Yeah, yeah, so you beat Tanner in a duel, so what? Scum is still scum. Don't matter whatcha do here. As long as you're here in the Facility, you'll always be scum. That's what I plan on beating into you."

"Oh, I'm so scared; I don't know what to do." Zack said sarcastically.

"Keep it up boy, because you're going to get a full beating. And that's by dueling yours truly." Armstrong said with a booming voice.

"A duel?"

"Yeah, that's right, a duel. My word is the law here and if you don't comply, then it's unconditional defeat. Tell you what, I'll make a deal with ya. If you win, then I'll halve the sentence of the other prisoners and I'll let you and that punk Yusei go. Buuut, if you lose... then you and Yusei will be put in lockdown for good. What do you think of that? Nice huh?"

"Yeah, sounds nice, but I think I got a better deal. We'll have a duel alright, but here's the thing. If you win, then everyone in the Facility goes in permanent lockdown, but if I win, everyone in this Facility is going free with a clean slate. If you don't agree to it, then it's an automatic win for me. Everyone is going free."

"Heh... Alright fine. You got a deal. Oh, forgot that have no cards on ya. You threw them away. Alright, I'll give ya a break. Go collect cards so you can at least duel. And don't even think about getting Tanner and the old man's deck because theirs is confiscated." Zack growled at that.

"Fine, also I'll add this. If I win, then you give back all the cards that you've confiscated from the prisoners. And I mean ALL of them!"

"Fine. We duel tonight at 8:30 sharp at The Hive! That'll give ya enough time to get some cards. Don't be late!"

"I'll be there."

"Take him back to his cell!" Armstrong ordered and the two guards escorted him out of the office.

Zack went back into his cell where Yanagi was.

"Are you okay?" Yanagi asked.

"Yeah. The Chief wanted to talk to me is all. I heard the guards confiscated your cards."

"Yes, unfortunately. As soon as you and Yusei left, the guards took mine and Tanner's deck."

Just then a guard opened the door with Yusei with him.

"Have a nice trip!"

The guards tossed Yusei drained and bruised back into the cell as Yanagi and Zack knelt to his side, "You look horrible! What did they do to you?"

"You okay Yusei?" Zack asked worriedly.

Yusei tried to pick himself up, only to be able to sit against the concrete wall, "I'm fine. They did nothing... just ran some tests." Yusei answered.

"Tests?" Yanagi asked.

"They must be looking for the mark that appeared on my arm when the Crimson Dragon showed up at the Kaiba Dome."

"What mark?" Zack asked.

"When the Crimson Dragon appeared, there was a strange mark on my arm that appeared."

"Hmm..."

"Anyways, what did Armstrong do with you?" Yusei asked Zack said.

"Nothing. He just wanted to talk with me... no, scratch that, he challenged me to a duel."

"He what?" Yusei and Yanagi asked.

"Yep. He did. And I'm doing it. If I win this duel, then everyone in the Facility is going free and every card Security confiscated will be given back. However, if I lose then we're all on permanent lockdown."

"Are you crazy? I can't believe you agreed to that! Plus, you said you threw your cards away, so Security won't get it!" Yanagi said in a panicking attitude.

"Relax gramps, I didn't throw away." Zack said and he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and held out his deck. "See? I told ya. Sorry I lied to ya gramps."

"Geez, don't scare me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack." Yanagi sighed heavily.

"Lucky for me, I'm at an advantage because they don't know half of my deck and since there are security cameras all over the place, which they'll probably use to look at my hand, those guards will have a hard time trying to figure out what my monster cards are and what they do. The downside to that is that guards know the traps and a few spells cards I have in my deck. The rest of the spells were made up by me."

"I sure hope know what you're doing." Yanagi said."

"I know what I'm doing. And that's freeing everyone here." Kurogasa said.

*At 8:30*

It was time.

The time to duel Armstrong was near. Zack was escorted by two guards. Yusei and Yanagi wanted to tag along, so the guards allowed it. They kept walking for a couple of minutes until they arrived at The Hive.

The Hive was the maximum-security prison that houses the worse-of-the- worse, as described by one of the guards. A large tower rising endlessly upwards out of sight, with cells dotting the walls. What was really intimidating is the view of many inmates that were looking at them on the balconies.

"Hey did you hear? I hear that guy is dueling Armstrong." One prisoner said.

"Yeah, and we're getting out of here for good if he wins." Another said.

"You're kidding me. Really?" A third asked.

Moments later, Zack was lead to the meeting point of several gantries; Yusei and Yanagi were at the edge of the meeting point to watch. And facing them was Chief Takasu Armstrong. "Glad you can make it. You know the rules say that you're not allowed to have a deck in The Facility. And you have to have a deck in order to duel me. So, uh, since you are showing up empty-handed, I guess that means I win by default! Now, get him and his friends outta my sight!" the guards were about to take them away until...

"Hate to break to you Armstrong, but some rules are meant to be broken." Zack said as he reached into his inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out his deck. Armstrong was surprised.

"What the- Where did you get that?" Armstrong asked.

"I've had 'em all along. This is my own deck. I hid it from you Security people so you won't get it. You police are so bad at searching people." Armstrong growled at this. "Don't worry people! Once I win this duel, everyone's getting out of this prison for good! He yelled to the other prisoners. The prisoners then cheered for him.

"Shut up you maggots!" Armstrong yelled. That settled the prisoners down. "You won't get away with this!" Armstrong said.

"Oh I will, by beating you. And three turns is all I need to beat you." Zack said.

"I don't believe ya. Do you actually think that you, a Satellite scum can beat me in three turns?" Armstrong asked.

"Bring it on and find out." Zack snapped.

Armstrong growled at this. "You two! Hurry up and prepare the duel disks!" each of the two guards equipped each player a standard 5D's duel disk. Then they attached a chain to one of their legs from the floor.

"What's this chain for?" Zack asked.

"Oh that's, uh, just to make things a little fun. Every time we take life point damage, that chain will sort of give you a little 'tickle'."

"Tickle?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Armstrong and Zack inserted their decks in the deck slots and the duel disks activated.

"DUEL!"

**Zack:** 4000

**Armstrong:** 4000

"I'll go first!" Armstrong said as he drew his sixth card. "I summon my Iron Chain Snake in attack mode!" A grey chain with a snake head appeared (800/1200). "Then I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Armstrong said placing his face down.

"You see his hand?" Armstrong whispered. He had a small intercom close to his collar. The guards were using the security cameras to look at his cards.

_"We do." "But his cards are powerful and some of them we've never seen before"_

_'Damn, _Armstrong thought.

"First I'll Play Cost Down this spell card Reduces All monster's levels in my hand by two stars so I"ll summon Prime Material Dragon!" Zack said as the golden dragon appeared. (2400/2000) Now attack his Iron Chain Snake with Heaven's Flare

"I reveal my trap card, Shadow Spell! When your monster attacks, my trap stops it. And guess what? It loses 700 of its attack points and it can't change its battle position. The trap card shot out chains and restrained the Dragon.

(1700/2000)

"I'll end my turn with a face down." Zack said finishing his turn with a face down.

"My move now!" Armstrong said and drew his card. "Now I summon my Iron Chain Repairman in attack mode!" A greasy man with iron-grey skin appeared, wearing overalls with chains for straps, a red bandana and goggles over his eyes. An immense sledgehammer was clutched in his hands (1600/1200). "Next I activate the spell card, Paralyzing Chain from my hand. Whenever a card is sent from my opponent's Deck to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can inflict 300 damage to my opponent's life points. But that's not all.

"Geez, is your turn ever going to this century?" Zack asked annoyed.

"Shut up and let me finish! I activate Iron Chain Snake's special ability! I can equip it to one of your monsters and it loses 800 of its attack and defense points. So I'll equip it to your Dragon!" The snake then wrapped around the knight restraining him even more.

(900/2000)

"Iron Chain Repairman attack his Dragon now!" The greasy man jumped up, raised its sledgehammer and whacked the knight turning it into pixels.

**Zack:** 3300

**Armstrong:** 4000

What happened next horrified the entire audience (besides Armstrong and the guards). A surge of electricity shot from the chains connected to Zack's duel disks, shocking him for real. Zack screamed in pain as lost his life points. When the shock was done, he fell down on one knee. His body felt numb due to the electricity.

"Shocking isn't it? That's because these duel disks we're using have been souped up with static-generation devices," Armstrong patted the duel disk on his arm, "Whenever any of us take any kind of life point damage, this bad boys generates a little…jolt."

"Damn you... Armstrong..." Zack said in between breaths.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, whenever Iron Chain Repairman destroys a monster, you lose 300 more life points. Another surge of electricity went through Zack and he yelled in agony as his life points went down.

**Zack:** 3000

**Armstrong:** 4000

"And since my Iron Chain Snake was sent to the graveyard with your monster, you have to discard one card to the graveyard for every level of the destroyed monster. Since your Dragon was level 6, you discard 6 cards."Zack took the top 6 cards from his deck and sent it to the graveyard. "Now my Paralyzing Chain activates. Whenever a card or cards is sent from the deck to the graveyard by a card effect, 300 life points will be shocked out of you." And again,Zack was in pain as his life points went down.

**Zack: **1200

**Armstrong:** 4000

Zack was struggling to get up; his body was really numb, but he had to keep going.

C'mon now Satellite! Don't give up halfway! You're getting a full beating!" Armstrong yelled. "I'll end my turn from there." Zack was able to get back up on his feet.

"This isn't... over yet Armstrong. I'll make sure... that you lose. Here's my second turn! Ore no ta-n!" Zack said and drew his card. "Alright! There we go! First I summon my Red-Eyes Wyvern in attack mode! the little black dragon appeared (1800/1600) "Then I'll remove him from play to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" The Little Dragon was replaced by the Larger Metal Dragon And It let out a roar.

"Then I play Double Summon with it I can Summon again So I summon Axe Dragonute In attack mode (2000/1000) Then I activate Red-Eyes Special ability and Summon Prime Material Dragon From My Graveyard!" Zack said as the Golden Dragon appeared "Looks like I will beat you this turn Armstrong" Zack said as Armstrong got confused.

"What Are you talking about punk?"

"I play another double summon and now sacrifice Red-Eyes,Prime Material Dragon,and Axe Dragonute!" Zack said as he said the ancient chant.

_"All mighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight I beseech thee, grace our humble game But first, I shall call out thy name  
Winged Dragon of Ra!"_

Zack said as The giant golden orb came down from the sky then transformed in to The large god Dragon let out a mighty roar.

This made Armstrong Shock with fear "The Winged Dragon of Ra?! No way!"

"Now it's attack and defense points are the combined attack points of the monsters used to summon it!" (7200/7200)

7200 Attack points?! Hold on! Time out!" Armstrong panicked.

"Sorry, but me and my friends are going free as well as everyone else now Winged Dragon of Ra attack Armstrong with Blaze Cannon Blast!" Zack said as the all powerful dragon shot flames out of its mouth destroying and taking out the rest of Armstrong's life points.

**Zack: **1200

**Armstrong:** 0

Armstrong fell to the ground and laid unconscious for a couple of minutes when the holograms faded, while the prisoners were screaming from the top of their lungs cheering for Kurogasa.

"You did it!" One prisoner yelled.

"Yeah. He beat that Armstrong guy!" Another added.

"Now we're free!" A third screamed.

Yusei and Yanagi came up to Zack.

"Nicely done Zack." Yusei complimented.

"Sonny, that was the most amazing duel I've ever seen! The last play you did was stupendous!" Yanagi said happily jumping up to him and hugging him which got Zack a little annoyed.

"Seriously gramps, you need to stop with the hugging. Uh... Yusei? A little help here?" Zack asked. Yanagi then jumped off of Zack before Yusei could get him down.

Armstrong then got up and his head was down.

"Alright Armstrong, I won the duel, so set us free now and give back all the cards you've confiscated!" Zack said. Armstrong growled at him. He couldn't believe he lost to a Satellite scum like him.

"Put them all in permanent lockdown!" Armstrong ordered as he lifted his head back up with angry eyes. Zack and Yusei were angry at this.

"WHAT?" Yusei asked.

"You bastard! We had a deal!" Zack yelled.

"What deal? I never made any kind of deal with ya! Take 'em away!" The guards came up to Yusei, Zack, and Yanagi and they were holding them down. Prisoners were shouting in anger due to what Armstrong is doing.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS ALL OF YOU! I'M THE LAW HERE IN THE FACILITY AND WHATEVER I SAY GOES!"Armstrong yelled.

"I believe that's quite enough Mr. Armstrong!" A voice called.

"Who the hell said that?" Armstrong asked. He looked around and then looked up. Then he got really, really surprised of who it was that talked. Zack, Yusei, and Yanagi looked up too as their arms were being held behind their backs by the guards. On the balcony, there was a man who had long grey hair that went to his lower back, he was wearing a bluish-grey suit with pants that matched the color and black shoes. His inside shirt had the symbol of some sort of bird. Zack's eyes widened when he saw who it was and then a jolt of lightning went through his head as a piece of his memory was coming back to him.

*Flashback*

_Zack saw visions of the man. He was talking to another man and there was a woman next to him. And next to them was a boy. He looked exactly like Zack. No, scratch that, it was Zack as a boy. The man next to the boy kinda looks like him, so it was probably his dad and the woman was probably his mom._

*End Flashback*

Zack snapped back into reality.

"OOH SHIT! DIRECTOR GOODWIN!" Armstrong said really surprised.

"I saw that entire duel from start to finish. And I've heard what the stakes were for this duel. It seems the only thing going away is you. I can't see how the Facility can be worked properly if there isn't trust between guard and inmate. Pack your things Mr. Armstrong. You're fired." Goodwin said. Goodwin glanced at Zack and Yusei for a while and then left leaving Armstrong to his thoughts.

_'I didn't expect to see you end up here in the Facility Zack, and that you were the escapee from Satellite. I've searched high and low, but now I've finally found you. My agents will be keeping an eye on you Zack.'_ Goodwin thought.

At the gym floor, Zack, Yusei, Yanagi, and Tanner were there. All the other prisoners have already left along with the confiscated cards that the other prisoners got back. Tanner and Yanagi got theeir decks back too.

"Thanks a lot Zack. I don't know what we'd do if you lost that duel." Tanner thanked.

"It's no biggie. I'm just glad that all of us got out of here free." Zack replied.

"Yeah, but we still need our duel runners and my deck is there with it." Yusei said.

"Actually, now that you mentioned it, I overheard the guards talking about your sweet rides. It's at the Security Impound Center. Here, take this." Tanner said as he pulled out a card from his pocket and gave it to Yusei. It was his Giant Ushi Oni card. "Take this to a bar called 'Bootleg' and show it to the bartender there. Order some milk and ask for the 'Jack's Flush.' He'll help ya out."

"Alright." Yusei replied.

"Now you two stay out of trouble, alright?" Yanagi said.

"Yeah, gramps. We'll be fine." Zack said and he and Yusei left. The two got out of the Facility through the main entrance. It was late at night and now they have to go to the bar Bootleg in order to get their runners. Little did they know that they were being watched by a Sector Security on an interstate that above the Facility and he was on his duel runner. It was none other than Trudge.

"So... you two are running free huh? Goodwin's agents are 'keeping an eye on you too. You better hope that they find you before I do, because I'm not letting you off that easily." Trudge said.


	8. Grand Escape

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It was late at night and the Satellite duo Yusei and Zack were walking in the Daimon Area until they stopped to an entrance on one of the buildings. The sign above titled 'Bootleg'.

"I guess this is the place." Zack said.

"Seems like my kind of joint."I just hope this 'Jack's Flush' come through for us." Yusei said as they went inside the bar. The inside was smoky and dark, smelling strongly of cigarettes and alcohol. The bartender behind it was a tall fellow of about 25. He had a yellow scratch on his face, his criminal marker, and an elfish face. He had black spiky hair and a green vest. When he took a first look at the two, he knew something was where it doesn't belong.

"So whadda' ya' want here, kids? Lose your puppy or something?" he sneered, "My heart's breaking for ya, but this ain't the animal shelter. Now get outta here! We got a 'No Loitering' rule; paying customers only!"

"In that case…" Yusei began.

"We'll have some milk." Zack finished. Yusei took out Tanner's card and presented it to the bartender, who gasped, "Bolt Tanner gave this to me. We're looking for the Jack's Flush."

The bartender fiddled under the bar and fixed two glasses of milk, "Those suits that have followed ya' looking for the Jacks, too?" The bartender asked. The two were confused for a minute what he was talking about, until he gestured to two suit and sunglasses men at the back of the bar, both of whom had their eyes fixed on Zack and Yusei. The Satellites looked behind them, but not enough to be noticed. When the guards realized they were onto them, they turned away.

"I assume those guys, uh, aren't with you. Now y'all kids get out of here," the bartender gave a serious-looking stare, "You don't find the Jacks; the Jacks find you."

The Satellites quickly downed their drinks and left with Tanner's card in tow, "Thanks."

As soon as they left the building, the suits tailed them, but enough so they wouldn't be spotted. As Zack and Yusei walked further in the dusk-dimmed streets, they could hear the sound of a started duel runner from above. They looked up to see a runner flying off a building in their direction. It was coming so closely at them that Zackjumped out of the way while Yusei stood in place, even with the back wheel inches above his head. When the duel runner landed it skied to a halt.

"Looking for me?" the pilot of the dark-green duel runner wore a dark green vest over a white shirt and dark jeans. When they realized they were going to lose them, they came out of hiding and chased after them, "Quick! Don't let them get away!"

"C'mon! Get on!" The man yelled. Yusei sat behind him and lucky for Zack, there was a side car on the side of the runner and Zack got in as well. Then the runner sped off into the night.

"Check the Nava-Link. Can you track their signals?" One suited man asked.

One of the suits pulled out a small tracking device and looked at the monitor, "Yeah, we got 'em. They're going north on—" but suddenly, the two blips disappeared, "c'mon!"

"What? What's going on?"

"We lost visual and radar!"

Meanwhile, Zack was holding a small rod-like gadget. The light was hitting his marker and it was reacting to it.

"Hold on to that. The ions in this little bad-boy are jamming the marker's signal. We can't have those snitches following us." The man instructed. Yusei was holding on to one as well.

"Are you The Jack's Flush?"

The man turned to Yusei, "In the flesh; name's Blister."

A few minutes later, the green duel runner stopped outside what looked like an abandoned office building and they got off of the runner. The duel runner was quickly wheeled into a garage built into the office building before Yusei, Zack and Blister walked up a flight of stairs into an untidy apartment, with a few laptop computers and desktop monitors on a desk, several photographs on display on the walls, and several sofas with blankets slung over them.

The D-wheeler pulled off their helmet and tossed them onto a sofa, one had cheeks dark with stubble, mouth set into a grimace, and his hair dark brown.

Outside there were a group of helicopters with spotlights, looking as if they were searching for some hardened criminal. "Sector Security usually saves the helicopters for the big-time offenders. But you guys seem harmless enough." Blister sat in a chair and started tapping on a keyboard.

"Your markers won't transmit for a few hours, and I cloaked this building; you're good for now. So Bolt Tanner told you to come here and find The Jack's Flush, did he?"

"That's right." Zack answered.

"I don't suppose he sent you to pay back the chunk of change he owes me."

"Fraid not." Yusei said.

"In that case, you two must be here for the Official Blister Hook-Up. So, what's the deal? Need new identities?"

"We need to sneak into the Security Impound Center to get our duel runners back." Yusei said getting straight to the point.

Blister couldn't believe his ears. "You're kidding, right?"

"Tanner said you could help us, so was he right or wrong?" Zack asked.

"…he's right!"

Later…

"Alright Mr. Yusei Adams' and Mr. uh, Zack Adams, your maintenance uniforms are set, and I got your ID cards ordered. I just need to hack into the city's system…" Blister said as he was typing a few keystrokes on his laptop for a few minutes. "…and, done; Yusei and Zack Adams, you're officially an employee of the New Domino City Security Impound Center! Now, each door requires a sight-specific code. Let me hop onto the mainframe and see where they're keeping your rides so I'll know what code you'll need. When did they take them?"

"A couple of weeks ago, Blister."

"Alright then, I'll have to break the encryption…" Blister said as he continued to type onto the keyboard for a certain amount of time. "…Booyah! I'm in! Just gotta narrow down the search to single-ride duel runners, confiscated over the past several weeks, among that in a list of other variables… and, bingo! Vault 64-B, top floor." Blister skied to the next computer nearby. "Now I just need to snag the passcode you'll need to get in. this shouldn't be too hard." As the night went by, Zack was thinking about everything that happened today. Especially with that piece of memory he got back and Goodwin.

'_Goodwin… I've heard of that name somewhere. It sounds familiar, but I can't put quite put my finger on it. And that man and woman, were those… my parents? If they are, where are they?'_ Zack thought.

"Talk to me," Yusei walked to Blister. Yusei's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Zack then walked up to where Yusei was.

"I got the passcode for 64-B."

"Is that all we'll need?"

"That, the ID cards, your uniforms, and a whole lot of luck. The Security Droids are on a random programming, so I can't help you there."

"We'll risk it."Zack assured.

Meanwhile…

Deep beneath the shadows of the Damon area, the actions of Blister and the Satellites were not gone unnoticed. Hidden against the walls of the alleyway, was Sector Security officers Trudge and Altman.

"Hmm, I-spy someone who thinks they've got away," Trudge sneered, "But no one gets away from me. I'll show Yusei, Zack, and that no-good Goodwin!"

_*Flashback*_

_At headquarters, Trudge briefed his last confrontation with Yusei and Zack, and the Captain was none too happy. "I said there are no third chances with the Director. You're both on mall patrol!"_

_Trudge slams his fist onto the captain's desk, "Goodwin is up to something here, Chief! First he has us shaking down the Satellites, and then he lets them walk free in Domino? I'm gonna catch those kids and get to the bottom of this!" without anything else to say, Trudge dashed out the room._

_"Trudge wait!" but it was too late as they disappeared through the exit._

_*End Flashback*_

Trudge became so giddy he couldn't contain his excitement. Soon, he cackled in the late-night, "And once you tell me what I want to know, Yusei and Zack, its back to The Facility forever!"

The next morning, Blister gave the two a giant red mesh bag, everything they needed for tonight was in there.

"You take care of yourselves now. Tell Tanner I'm putting this on his tab." Blister said.

"Alright." Zack said and the two left the apartment.

The Satellite Duo entered the Impound center, with patches on their faces to hide their markers. The job they were assigned to by Blister was basically to be a couple of custodians. So the spent all day doing 'custodian' stuff. Night came, and then… it was time.

All the employees at the Impound Center have left. All the doors and entrances were locked and sealed. It was void of human life, except for 2 people.

Yusei and Zack emerged from the men's toilets within the centre to a dark building. The power had been turned off for the night shift, with a few small robots rolling across the hallways, "Blister wasn't lying about those security droids." Zack whispered.

"Time to move," Yusei said, "Top floor, here we come."

They moved briskly through the building until they came to a giant steel door, "This is it. Now I just hope this ID and passcode work, "Yusei slid his card through the lock and typed in the code. The doors then open to a giant room filled with metal crates, "Nice."

He was holding a tracker with him while he and Zack walked for a few minutes across the area, until the device locked onto their runner's location, "There we go, reunited at last." Yusei said.

"Good, now let's just get our runners and get out of here before-" but before Zack could say anything else and get to his runner, spotlights burst into life. Three Sector Security officers leapt down from nearby crates, and Trudge appeared on top of one.

"All right, getting caught was _definitely not_ part of the plan!" Zack said annoyed and angry.

"Well, well, well, if isn't Yusei and Zack. I gotta say, this is probably your craziest stunt yet! What on earth were you boys thinking?" Trudge asked.

"We just want our duel runners back, Trudge! They are ours!" Yusei barked.

"Actually, those runners are now the property of Sector Security," Trudge sneered, "They're gonna become a pair of new patrol bikes, or maybe they'll scrap 'em and turn 'em into a bunch of toasters! I'm not really sure. As for you two, it's back to The Facility. Get 'em, boys!"

Many officers chase after Yusei and Zack as they climbed into the giant crate.

"Sorry, Yusei and Zack," Trudge jumped off the crates and walked up to the one Yusei and Zack were hiding in, "but those runners are offline, so just come on out quietly," suddenly, a sound of engines roared out in the room, "What is that?" it was then they realized it was the sound of their runners that were causing it.

"Offline? Please!"

"You security people are just a piece of work aren't ya. Now move over, or get run over!" Zack yelled.

The officers ducked as the red and silver duel runners burst from the crate and shot out along the passageway cleared between the rows of crates. Yusei and Zack sped up as fast as they could. Just before the doors closed, the Satellites exited the room, but not before…

"SURPRISE!" Trudge's duel runner smashed through Yusei's as it skied across the wall. "Do you really think you can escape from me again? I'll never stop chasing you, don't you get that?"

"Me and Yusei escaped from you twice, and we can do it a third time!" Zack said as he and Yusei went even faster.

"So that's how you wanna play things, is it? I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal: give yourselves up right now, and I'll forget the fact you broke into the vault while I'm filling out the report!" Trudge offered.

"No chance!" Yusei said declining the offer.

"You expect us to believe that Trudge? Surely, you can come up with something better than that, because it's not happening!" Zack added.

"You're not leaving any choice here!" Trudge said, "If you two won't surrender, I'll have to make you surrender, with a turbo duel! Fi-rudo Maho! Supido Warudo! Setto on!" He pressed a button on his Runner's console and Speed World flashed into being on all the runners' console screens.

"**DUEL MODE. AUTO-PILOT ON. STAND BY."**

The words 'DUEL MODE' appeared on everyone's screens and the screens then showed the playing field and their speed counters. A purple aura shot out of both duel runners while they were riding.

"Hey Yusei, let's take him on 2-on-1!" Zack said.

"I hear ya. We'll just need to buy time while I load up the building schematics to find a way out," The duelists then drew their five cards.

"RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!"

**Trudge: **4000/**SPC: **0

**Yusei/Zack: **4000/**SPC: **0

"Ore no sentou!" Zack said and drew his sixth card. I summon Axe Dragonute in Attack mode!" Zack said as the Axe holding Dragon. (2000/1000)

"Then I'll place one facedown and end my turn."

Yusei finally found the map on his runner's screen_. 'There's the schematic. If we could if we can find a way to escape through that opening, we're home free!' _Yusei thought.

"Ore no ta-n!" Trudge said and drew his sixth card.

**Trudge's SPC: **1

**Yusei/Zack:** 1

"I summon my Search Striker in attack mode!" A blue portal opened and the trench coat clad warrior with laser rifles for arms flew from it (1600/ 1200). "Since I know what does insect does, I'll just place these two facedowns and end my turn." Trudge said.

"Ore no ta-n!" Yusei said as he drew his sixth card from his deck.

**Trudge's SPC: **2

**Yusei/Zack:** 2

"I summon the tuner monster, Junk Synchron!" Yusei said. A robot in orange clothing wearing big glasses and a white scarf appeared (1300/500). "And now it's time I tune Zack's level 4 Dragon with my level 3 Junk Synchron!" Junk Synchron revved up the motor on his back, glowed orange then turned into 3 green rings and Dragonute turned into 4 balls of light. The balls of light lined up in the tunnel of rings. "I Synchro Summon Junk Archer!" Then, a streamlined Synchro with orange armor and holding a silver crossbow appeared. It held it up and soared above Yusei and his runner. (2300/2000).

"Sorry Yusei, but I activate the Discord Counter trap card! With this trap card, it returns the Synchro Monster back to your Extra Deck, and then all monsters used return to the field in defense mode! Looks to me like your Junk Archer is about to break into pieces!"

Junk Archer glowed and was about split into the two monsters used to form it.

"I don't think so! Because I activate my Destruction Jammer trap card!" Zack said revealing the facedown. By discarding 1 card from my hand to the graveyard, I can negate an effect and destroy it whether it's an effect monster, spell, or trap card." Trudge's trap card exploded and the two monsters formed up again and Junk Archer was back.

"Thanks Zack. Junk Archer, send Search Striker to the scrap heap with Scrap Arrow!"

Yusei commanded. Junk Archer flew towards Search Striker , pulls back an Arrow and shoots Search Striker destroying that monster into pixels.

**Trudge: **3300/**SPC: **2

**Yusei/Zack: **4000/**SPC: **2

"Now I'll place three facedowns and end my turn." Yusei finished. He then saw and opening in the giant hallway a few yards away, "We just need to get through that opening and get out of here, Zack! Follow my lead!" Yusei sped up and Zack followed suit.

"Hmph, where do you two think you're going?" Trudge smirked. Yusei and Zack just looked ahead. There was a door that led to the center of the building. It was shutting close however, but even as fast as their runners could take them, they were too late as the door completely shut, so they swerved at that corner.

"There's no hatch to wiggle through this time, you sewer rats!" Trudge cackled, "You're gonna have to turn around and face the big cats!" each time they reached an opening, it instantly closed off, "Now tell me why Goodwin's so interested in you kids! Tell me and I 'might' let you go!"

Yusei and Zack stayed quiet.

"You got nothing to say? Well, once I beat you, then you'll both tell me anyways. You're done Satellites. Every possible escape route has been sealed off. You're totally trapped!" He sneered, "The only thing waiting for you down this road is a dead-end! And I mean that literally! You're heading straight for a wall!" Trudge pointed out as the all saw another doorway sealed.

They were driving down a hallway, straight towards yet another steel door…

_"Keep going."_ A familiar voice said. It just came out of Yusei's and Zack's helmet, "Blister? Is that you?" Yusei asked.

_"Keep going forward."_

"But, uh—" Zack began.

_"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _Blister yelled.

"…Alright. Zack, we have to move forward!"

"What? Are you crazy? We'll get smacked into the wall and be pancakes!"

"Just trust me and follow my lead!"

Zack nodded and slammed the accelerator to keep up with Yusei. They went straight for the door.

"NO WAY! WHAT'RE YOU PUNKS DOING?"

They let out a battle cry as they sped inch after inch towards the steel door.

_"Duck!"_ Blister said over Yusei and Zack's headsets. As they did, the door exploded in front of them and they plummeted off the edge, the two patrollers following after them. They all held on to their runners. They kept falling and falling for a couple more minutes.

_"Guys, brace yourselves."_ Blister said, "Next stop: _ground floor_!"

As he said that, they finally hit solid ground. When they zoomed out, however, before the two Trudge could act, it turned out that they were in an elevator shaft, and the door decided to close before he could get out! "Hey!"

"See ya', Trudge!" Zack called.

"Alright, now to get out of here." Yusei said.

"Thanks Blister." Zack said.

"_No need for thanks now. Just get yourselves outta there."_ Blister said.

Their celebration was short-lived, however. Trudge busted through the door and across the balconies of the upper level. They ran through the railings and onto the lower level.

"Get back here!" Trudge said.

"Geez, you really don't know when to quit do you." Trudge said.

"You're not getting away that easily Satellite punks! Once I'm through with you, then I'm locking you up in the Facility permanently! Ore no ta-n!" Trudge said as he drew a card.

**Trudge's SPC: **3

**Yusei/Zack:** 3

"Now I play the speed spell Overboost, which lets gives me 4 more speed counters, but goes back to one after I end my turn."

**Trudge's SPC: **7

**Yusei/Zack:** 3

"Now I summon the tuner monster, Torapart! A blue portal opened and a bizarre creature something like a witch puppet appeared, its body ending in the upper thighs at some sort of black shield, with an identical puppet emerging from the other side (600/600). "Then I activate my Call of the Haunted trap card! It lets me bring back a monster in attack mode, so I bring back my Search Striker!" The trap card glowed and Search Striker was back on the field.

"Now I tune my level 2 Torapart with level 4 Search Striker to Synchro summon Goyo Guardian!" Trudge yelled as the events of a Synchro summoning happened and he brought forth the dreaded kabuki warrior (2800/2000).

"Now I activate these 2 speed spells, Sonic Buster! If I have 4 or mare Speed Counters, then I can deal damage equal to one half of one of my monster's attack points! In other words, it's Goyo Guardian!" The card glowed pink, went to the kabuki warrior and the pink energy went to Yusei and Zack taking the damage.

**Trudge: **3300/**SPC: **7

**Yusei/Zack: **1200/**SPC: **1

"Goyo Guardian, attack his Junk Warrior!" Trudge ordered. The kabuki warrior swung its jutte-and-rope and destroyed Junk Warrior into pixels.

**Trudge: **3300/**SPC: **7

**Yusei/Zack: **700/**SPC: **1

Then Junk Warrior appeared over to Trudge's side of the field now all tied up by Goyo Guardian's rope. "Now when my Goyo Guardian attacks, the destroyed monster is special summoned to my field in defense mode. So I'll end my turn from there." Trudge said. Trudge speed counters dropped to 1.

**Trudge's SPC: **1

**Yusei/Zack:** 1

"It's all up to you now Zack, we have to win on this turn or we're done for." Yusei said.

"I know." Zack said. '_But can I?' _Zack thought.

"He's right, you only got one turn left, so ya better make it count." Trudge said. Zack was silent for a while, then he let out a sigh and places his fingers on his deck. _'Don't fail me now deck.' _Zack thought. "Ore no ta-n!"

**Trudge's SPC: **2

**Yusei/Zack:** 2

Zack looked at his card and smirked. "Game over."

"Huh?" Trudge asked.

"I said game over, for you that is. I play the speed spell,

Count Up! I can only activate it if I have 2 or more speed counters. For each I discard I gain two-speed counters and I discard two." Zack then discard two cards. "then I Play the speed spell version of double summon which means I can Summon Debris Dragon and Totem Dragon!" Zack said as the small Blueish-Green Dragon appeared along with a small yellow dragon with a snake-like body that looked old. "Then I'll activate My Call Of The haunted Trap card it lets me summon Axe Dragonute in attack mode!"he said as the Axe holding Dragon appeared. (2000/1000) Now I tune my level 4 debris Dragon With my level 2 Totem Dragon and Axe Dragonute!" Zack said as Debris Dragon turned into 4 ring and Totem turned into 2 balls of light and Dragonute turned into 4. "Now from three will come one and with one will come Great Power!" Zack Chanted "I Synchro Summon Trident Dragion!" Zack shouted as His ace card appeared and let out its Threating Roar. (3000/2800)Then Zack felt his arm throbbing in pain and Yusei's did the same thing.

"What's going on?" Zack Groaned

"I don't know It's the Same pain I felt when I dueled Jack" Yusei said

Then Zack saw a Red glowing diamond-shaped symbol.

_"What is this?"_ Zack thought as he continued his move.

"Next I activate one of Yusei's traps, Synchro Material! With it my Dragon's Attack points increase 500 for every monster used to Summon it!"

"It what?!" Trudge asked.

(3000-4500/2800)

"And Now I'll use his ability and Destroy Call of the Hunted and Yusei's face down!" Zack said as the 2 cards were destroyed " Now Trident Dragion Attack with Trident Blast (x3)! Zack said As the Powerful Dragon Attacked 3 times Taking out Goyo Guardian and the rest of Trudge's Life Points.

**Trudge: **0/**SPC: **0

**Yusei/Zack: **700/**SPC: **6

Trudge's duel runner screen showed a big red X and steam was coming out of the duel runner and it screamed to a stop.

Yusei and Zack continued on wards on their duel runners. The Satellite Duo burst through the main entrance of the impound center and were engulfed by a crowd of Securities wielding taser-batons. Without any other direction to go, they drove right through the crowd and suffered many painful electric shocks. Their screams of pain echoed around, but despite it all, they forced themselves to keep going. Pretty soon after, Yusei and Zack swerved into a nearby alley They tried their best to avoid the obstacle in their way, but all was in vain as their runners crashed and threw him onto the ground. They weren't getting up anytime soon and the darkness took over them when they both fell unconscious.

* * *

Done R&R please


	9. The Black Rose

Disclaimer: Same routine.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Black Rose

_Zack was surrounded by complete darkness. The very jet-black veil seemed to go on for eternity. He couldn't see anything. Suddenly, a swarm of something red floated around him. Judging from the looks of it, he realized they were actually rose petals. As more and more appeared, Zack suddenly felt a sharp pain cut across his left arm. He looked at the arm and saw that it was bleeding. One by one, the petals flew across him in different directions, accelerating in speed into a giant tornado, with Zack in the eye of the storm; and each time one would pass by, a new one would appear. The petals were actually cutting his body._

_The petals suddenly changed course and then directed to a new area. Zack soon found the source of their guidance: a giant red dragon with rose petals as its wings and black, long, thorn whips stood in front of him. And below it, was a mysterious figure. The figure looked like a woman. She has dark burgundy hair that was chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. She was wearing a white mask and was wearing a red dress and a black cloak over it with a hood over her head. She was carrying the standard duel disk only it has red in color. She points one of her hands at him. All the pedals enter into the dragon's mouth as and then the dragon fired the torrents of fire and petals directly at Zack. It was coming at Zack very fast and he braced himself until..._

Zack gasped heavily as he jolted up from a couch he was laying down on. His heartbeat beated rapidly. His breathing was very heavy. Ice cold sweat fell from his face and was overcome with exhaustion.

"Whoa, take it easy there." A familiar voice said. Zack turned his head around to see Yusei and there was a boy and girl next to him.

The boy has blue-green hair that pulled into a single, high ponytail with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of his face. He wears a short-sleeved light blue jacket over a sleeveless dark blue shirt with golden markings. He also wears light blue shorts with a dark blue belt and blue sneakers of the same color and also has a bracelet on each wrist. He has gray-gold eyes. The girl also has green hair, but is done up in two high ponytails on either side of her head with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of her face. She wears clothes that were similar to the boys, but the short-sleeved jacket was light pink over a long-sleeved dark red shirt with golden markings. She also wears light purple shorts with a red belt and sneakers with black and pink markings and high socks. She also has gray-gold eyes.

"Yusei..." Zack said.

"You alright?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Where are we?"

"We're in the Tops."

"The Tops?" Zack asked. He looked around the room and despite being all exhausted from that dream he had, he was quite impressed. It was a very well-furnished living room. Everything a person in New Domino City would want. Zack got up to look out the window and sure he sees a pool outside only it was on top of a tall building. The house was on top of a tall building. He looked around more to see that the duel runners are safe too.

"Oh good, our runners are here." Zack said relieved.

"These guys helped us out after we crashed on our runners." Yusei said introducing them. Zack turned to the boy and girl.

"My name's Leo. And this is my younger sister Luna! We're twins!" The boy now called Leo greeted.

"It's nice to meet you." Luna said with a smile.

"I'm Zack. Nice to meet you both." He greeted. "How long was I out?"

"You were still unconscious yesterday and stayed that way until now." Yusei said.

"And while we were waiting, me and Yusei dueled. Even though it was fun, I lost." Leo said.

"No to mention that you always cry every time you lose." Luna pointed out.

"C'mon Luna, you don't have to bring that up!" Leo said embarrassed.

"Anyways..." ack said changing the subject. "Thanks for taking care of me Leo and Luna. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Luna replied.

"Now let's duel!" Leo said out of the blue.

"Leo!" Luna shouted.

"What? I just wanted to duel him."

"You're such a birdbrain you know? You can't just ask people to duel like that!"

"It's alright Luna, I'll duel your brother." Zack replied.

"Are you sure?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Yeah!" Leo yelled. The four of them went outside and Leo and Zack went on opposite sides. And both activated their duel disks.

"You ready Leo?" Zack asked.

"I'm ready when you are." Leo replied.

"Ookay. I better warn ya. My cards are really good, are you sure you want to duel me?"

"I can take it!"

"Ookay, I warned ya. Okay then, let's do this!"

*Later*

"Crap, I lost!" Leo said.

"I told ya my cards were good." Zack said.

"I can't believe this..." Leo said as he started to tear up from his eyes.

"Oh, not again..." Luna groaned.

"Cheer up man, you did your best. You just need keep on practicing and strategizing. If you do that, I can guarantee ya that you can win a duel."

"Really?" Leo asked wiping his tears.

"Yeah."

"Alright... I'll definitely work hard!"

"Good."

Later on at night,Zack and Yusei got their duel runners ready.

"So where are we headed?" Zack asked.

"We're going back to Blister's place. If he's still there, we'll see if he can give us an apartment to stay at." Yusei said.

"And if not?"

"Well..."

"Are you guys leaving?" A voice asked. They turned around to see Luna standing in front of them. She was in her pink pajamas.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? It's really late." Zack said.

"I know, but I can't sleep. Zack, can you stay here again tonight? I need to talk to you about something. It's about my brother and it's very important." Luna requested.

"I, uh-"

"Please?" Luna pleaded. Zack stared into her grey-gold eyes. He knows that there's something bothering her. How could he refuse a girl's request?

"Alright." Zack sighed. "Yusei you don't mind do you?"

"It's fine. I'm gonna head out now."

"Right. Be careful out there."

Yusei nodded, went into the elevator with his duel runner, and the elevator door closed. Zack and Luna then sat on the couch.

"Okay Luna, what's up?" Zack asked.

"It's about Leo. Tomorrow, he's going to the Daimon area."

"What for?"

"This might sound crazy, but he and a friend of his are going to try to challenge the Black Rose Witch."

"Black Rose Witch?"

"It's just an urban legend, but the Black Rose Witch is said to make any card she plays real and that she "erases" those she defeats. No one really knows what she looks like either. I got this bad feeling about it and Leo is going off without thinking like he always does."

Zack was sitting there thinking about it. "Hmm... Even though it's just an urban legend, she sounds pretty dangerous. Okay, I'll see if I can make him not go."

"Thanks Zack." Luna thanked.

"No problem, now I think it's time you should get some sleep." Zack suggested. Luna nodded and then went back to her room. Zack laid on the couch thinking about what Luna said.

_'Black Rose Witch huh? I wonder... That woman in my dream... could she be... Nah, it can't be.'_ Zack thought and then he fell asleep.

The next morning, Zack

"Zack!" Luna cried.

"Whoa Luna, calm down. What's going on?" Zack asked.

"Leo's gone! I just woke up and he's not in his bed! He must've left earlier this morning to go to the Daimon area!"

"What?" Zack said in shock. "Alright, I'm gonna go on my runner and find Leo. You stay here Luna." Zack said. Luna nodded and then Zack took his runner and deck and went in the elevator. As soon as he got on the ground floor, he started up his duel runner and then he sped off really fast. Zack was on the highways dodging all the traffic so he can get to the Daimon area. '_Leo… where are you?'_ Zack thought as he kept on going to the Daimon area. After an hour or two he finally arrived at the Daimon Area. He hid his runner in a dark alley where it won't get attention and took his duel disk and deck with him. And it's a good thing he remembers where stuff is too. He was walking around in the streets until he saw an area where people are gathered around. There was a duel going on. In the crowd, he saw Yusei, Tanner, Yanagi, and Blister. Zack ran over to them.

"Hey Yusei!" Zack called. Yusei, Tanner, and Yanagi noticed him coming over.

"Zack, what are you doing here? And where's your runner?" Yusei asked.

"Don't worry; I hid it somewhere where it won't attract attention. I hid it in an alley somewhere." Zack glanced at Tanner and Yanagi. "Hey Tanner, Yanagi, and Blister. It's been a while." He greeted.

"Yep, it has been." Yanagi replied.

"Yeah. I heard from Blister that you and Yusei got your runners back. Isn't that right Blister?"

"Yep. I tell ya, he's really something when he was turbo dueling Sector Security." Blister said.

"Hey Yusei, have you seen Leo around?" Zack asked.

"Leo?"

Zack explained what happened.

"What? That's kinda dangerous for him to be coming out here. And this Black Rose Witch seems dangerous too, despite being just an urban legend. Anyways, I haven't seen Leo anywhere. If you thought you got bad news, I got some too. Look at this." Yusei said as he took a small envelope and gave to Zack. He opened it and saw an invitation.

"The Fortune Cup?" Zack asked.

"Look what else is inside." Yusei said. Zack noticed that there was something else in the envelope. He pulled it out and there was a photo of Rally, Blitz, Nervin, and Tank. Zack gasped and raised his eyebrows at this.

"A person from the Public Security Maintenance Bureau gave that to me. He said that if I don't compete in the Fortune Cup, Rally and the others will suffer the consequences."

"Who would want to do that?" Zack asked.

"I don't know, but if were gonna save Rally and the others then we're probably gonna have to compete in the Fortune Cup."

"But I don't have an invitation. I won't be able to help you save Rally and everyone else."

"Oh, the man also had another invitation. It was for you." Yusei said as he gave Zack's invitation to him. Zack opened the envelope and there was an invitation for him too and there was a note for him too. He read it to himself. _'If you want to know about your origins, I suggest you enter in the Fortune Cup, otherwise you friends will suffer the consequences.'_ Zack crumpled up the note in anger.

"Whoever is doing this is not going to get away with this." Zack said angrily.

"Yeah. Also I got this." Yusei said as he showed Stardust Dragon to him.

"Wait, is that-" Zack began, but Yusei finished. "Yep. It's my Stardust Dragon. Jack came by and gave it to me, so he and I can finally finish settling our score."

"That dragon is one of the dragons that helped the Crimson Dragon defeat evil 5000 years ago. And I bet' cha that Jack's dragon is also one of the dragons that helped the Crimson Dragon." Yanagi explained.

"Hey Yusei! Zack!" A voice called. The group turned around to see Leo and a friend of his coming towards them. Leo's friend had brown hair that went down to his neck, has red eyes wearing square glasses, a collar shirt with a red bow tie, and wearing shorts that had straps that go on his shoulders.

"Leo! There you are! Where were ya? Luna's been worried sick about you. And besides, you're not even supposed to _be _here!" Zack said.

"Sorry about that. It's because my friend here, Dexter came up with a deck that can defeat the Black Rose Witch." Leo explained.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. It took me a while, but I finally came up with a deck that can beat for sure." Dexter said. Leo then noticed the invitations for Zack and Yusei.

"Hey! You two are also entering the Fortune Cup?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." Yusei said.

"Why do you ask?" Zack asked.

"Yeah! I get to duel you guys again! You see, my sister Luna is competing too, but she doesn't feel like it, so I'm taking her place impersonating her, since I'm her twin and all."

"Are you sure that's even a good idea?" Zack asked.

"Of course it is! They won't know the difference." Leo said.

"I don't knoow. Hold on! This isn't the time to be talking about that, you two should be getting home!" Zack said.

"Aw c'mon!" Leo complained.

"No arguments! You two are going home now." Zack said. '_Geez, I'm acting like a parent.'_ He thought. Then suddenly Zack felt pain in his right arm. He knelt down on one knee and was trying to hold the pain. Yusei also felt pain on his right arm.

"Yusei!" Leo cried.

"Zack!" Tanner said in the same expression.

"Are you two okay?" Yanagi asked.

"I don't know, but my arm feels like its burning!" Zacksaid

"It's like that time, when… the Crimson Dragon appeared." Yusei said.

"It's the Witch!" A person shouted.

"Run for your lives!" Another yelled. The crowd started to run away from something. Then big black thorn vines started to come out of the ground and some attached to the sides of buildings. One of them went towards the group. Zack and Yusei dodged it, but Leo, Dexter, and Yanagi had to jump out of the way. A sudden whirlwind appeared out of nowhere. A dust cloud formed in the area and then a silhouette of a dragon appeared.

"What the- What is that?" Yusei asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Zack answered.

Zack and Yusei both felt more pain coming from their arm. When Yusei uncovered it, there it was, he had the mark of the Crimson Dragon's Tail.

"Hey! Where did you get that? That is _definitely not_ a tattoo." Tanner said..

"There's no mistaking it. It's a birthmark of the Crimson Dragon!" Yanagi said. Leo looked at Yusei when he saw the mark. _'A birthmark of the Crimson Dragon?' _Leo thought.

"Zack rolled up his sleeve and sure enough there was a birthmark on his arm. Only it wasn't like Yusei's. It was a semi-diamond shaped and it looked like a body of some sort of long-serpentine like creature. Zack's eyes widened when he saw this and then a sudden jolt hit his head from the inside. A piece of memory was coming back to him.

*Flashback*

_Zack could see nothing but pure darkness. That was because he's been enduring too much excruciating agony to keep his eyes open. He was strapped onto a steel platform 45-degrees standing, with his wrist, ankles, and even his head bounded in metal clamps. His right arm feels like its being carved into, as a laser drew a foreign shape on it. Aside from his screaming, he could hear a voice coming from a speaker somewhere in the room. It was gentle-like and elderly. "Just hold out a little longer Zack. It'll all be over soon."_

*End Flashback*

As soon as the flashback ended, he snapped back into reality. Yanagi also saw Zack's birthmark.

"Whoa! You also have a birthmark too?" Yanagi asked.

"I guess. I mean I have no clue how this mark got on me." Zack said. He then saw Yusei running into the dust cloud with Leo following him. "Yusei!" Zack cried as he went after him. He came up to Yusei and Leo and soon the rest of the group followed. The dragon then suddenly disappeared. An orb of electricity was surrounding a figure and then the figure was revealed. Zack was really shocked of who it was.

"No way… That's the woman I saw in my dream!" Zack said.

"What?" Yusei asked.

"While I was unconscious, I had a dream. These rose petals were surrounding me and were cutting me and those petals went to another direction and it went over to a dragon and below that dragon was her. Dark burgundy hair, a white mask, a red dress and a black cloak over it with a hood over her head, and a red duel disk. She's fits the bill."

"The woman known as the Black Rose Witch stood there and then she saw Yusei and Zack's mark on their arms. She was shocked to see it.

"You two! You two also bear this wretched mark!" Black Rose said.

Yusei and Zack were surprised to hear it. They look at their marks and they look back at her. '_What? Could she have a birthmark too?' _Zack thought.

"It has to be banished! They must be rid of from this world! And I'll do that by eliminating them one by one! Starting with you!" Black Rose said pointing at Zack. Zack took a step forward. "Very well as you wish" Zack said activating his duel disk.

"Zack! What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"I don't care who or what you are but I never back down from a challenge!"

He said. The two duelists drew their five cards as the other watched carefully.

"DUEL!"

**Zack:** 4000

**Black Rose: **4000

"Watashi no ta-n! Doro!" Black Rose said as she drew her sixth card. "I summon my Wall of Ivy in defense mode!" A big piece of stone covered of large roots with thorns and ivy on top appeared (300/1200). "Then I'll place one face down and end my turn."

"Ore no ta-n!" Zack as he drew his sixth card. "I summon my Lancer Lind Wurm in attack mode!" Said said as the little spear dragon appeared. (1800/1200)

"LInd Wurm uproot that Wall of Ivy!" Zack commanded. Lind Wurm thrusted its spear at the wall of ivy and then it was destroyed into pixels. "You just activated my Wall of Ivy's special ability. Whenever it is targeted, an Ivy Token gets special summoned on your side of the field. The Token was then placed on the field (0/0).

"But why on my field?" Zack asked himself. "I'll place a facedown and end my turn."

"I don't get it. Why is there an Ivy Token on Zack's field?" Yanagi asked.

"There's gotta be reason why it's there." Yusei wondered.

"Watashi no ta-n!" Black Rose said as she drew her card. "I activate the Continuous Trap, Cursed Ivy! Its effect allows me to special summon an Ivy Monster from my graveyard in face-up defense mode, so I bring back my Wall of Ivy." Thorn branches came out of the card and went in the ground to bring back Wall of Ivy. And when my Cursed Ivy is equipped to Wall of Ivy and is removed from the field then the equipped monster gets destroyed. And with that, I'll end my turn."

_What is she doing? She's probably testing out the waters, but something tells me that something big is coming up.'_ Zack thought. "Ore no ta-n!" Zack said as he drew his card. "I'll release my Lancer to summon my Prime Martial Dragon!" Zack said as The golden dragon appeared. (2400/2000)"Now attack her Wall of Ivy with Heaven's Flare!" Zack ordered as the Golden Dragon shot a beam of light at the bush.

"Don't forget that when Wall of Ivy is targeted, an Ivy Token is special summoned on your side of the field in defense mode. Another Ivy Token appeared on Zack's side of the field.

"There's another one." Yanagi said as Tentaclar destroyed Wall of Ivy into pixels and the Cursed Ivy trap destroyed.

"When Cursed Ivy is destroyed, then it special summons two more Ivy Tokens to the field, but since there's only one space left on your field, I guess that'll do." One more Ivy Token appeared on Zack's side.

"I end my turn." Zack finished.

"Watashi no ta-n!" Black Rose said as she drew a card. "I play the spell card, Seed of Deception! It lets special summon a level 2 or lower plant type monster from my hand. And I special summon Dark Verger!" A plant with two leaves with an eye on each one appeared (0/1000). "Now I release my Dark Verger to advance summon Rose Tentacles!" Dark Verger disappeared and what replaced it was a big rose with two small yellow eyes and a lot of green thorny whips (2200/1200). "Then I activate mage power with every spell and trap card on the field Rose tenticales gain 500 attack points (2200-2700/1200) Rose Tentacles, attack his Dragon with Thorn Whip!" Black Rose ordered. One of its thorn whips went towards Prime Material Dragon.

"Not so fast, because I activate the Trap card Scrap Iron Scare Crow this card stops your attack" Zack said. as a scare crow made of scrape metal appeared and the attack stopped.

"Yes. But my attacks don't stop there. After that battle, it gains 1 additional attack this turn for each face-up Plant-Type monster your opponent controls. And every time it destroys a Plant-Type monster by battle, I can inflict 300 damage to you. And when an Ivy Token is destroyed, you get 300 points of damage.

"Wait, so 300 from Rose Tentacles plus 300 from each Ivy Token equals…" Leo said.

"Dude, that's 600 points of damage whenever Rose Tentacles attacks an Ivy Token! Since there's 3 Ivy Tokens…" Dexter began, but Tanner finished. "…that's 1800 points of damage."

"1800 points of damage?" Yanagi cried.

"That's not good." Blister said.

"Thorn Whip One!" Black Rose said and one of its whips went and destroyed an Ivy Token and a big gust of wind blew suddenly from how much force the whip was about to hit Zack when Prime material dragon got in front of him. Everyone but Yusei was shocked.

"What happened!?" The Black Rose Said

Zack Chuckled and said "Prime Material Dragon effect _that's_ what happened when I'm about to take effect damage Prime can take the damage I would've taken and increase my life points by the same amount."

**Zack:** 5800

**Black Rose: **4000

"I'll end my turn with a face down." Black Rose said.

Ore no ta-n!" Zack said First I'll play my Rigeki spell card which destroys all of your monsters!" A huge lighting bolt came down and destroyed Rose Tentacles,This made the Black Rose gasp.

"Now Prime Material Dragon attack her life points directly with Heaven's Flare!" Zack ordered as the Golden Dragon shot a beam of light.

**Zack:** 5800

**Black Rose: **1600

"Watashi no ta-n! Doro!" Black Rose said and drew a card. "I activate my Call of the haunted trap card!, It lets me summon Rose Tentacles from the grave yard!" The Black Rose said as the giant flower appeared.

"Now I summon the tuner monster, Copy Plant!" Black Rose said. A coiled branch stump with a few twigs and green eyes appeared (0/0).

"That's a tuner monster! If she has that-" Yanagi began.

"Yeah, she's gonna be tuning." Yusei finished.

"Now I tune my level 6 Rose Tentacles with my level 1 Copy Plant!" Black Rose said. Copy turned into a green ring and Rose Tentacles into 6 spheres of light. The spheres of light lined up into the green ring.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!

A beam shot out of the ring and then a black dragon with big red rose petals as its wings with black thorn whips appeared (2400/1800).Zack's eyes widened when he saw it. "This must be the dragon I saw in my dream." Zack said to himself.

" I activate the Equip spell Mist Body with my Dragon can't be destroyed,Now Black Rose Dragon, attack his Dragon with Black Rose Flare!" Black Rose Dragon opened its mouth up and breathed rose petals and purple flames out of its mouth and it was going towards Zack.

"ZACK!" Everyone cried.

"I activate my Negate Attack trap card! It stops your attack and ends the battle phase immediately!" Zack said and then a clear vortex appeared and sucked the Black Rose Flare in.

"Phew… I thought he was done for there." Leo said.

"Yeah. Me too. I thought he was done." Yanagi said.

"When it comes to dueling, Zack can get out of any situation." Tanner said.

"I just hope he can get out of this one." Yusei added.

"I end my turn." Black Rose said.

"Ore no ta-n!" Zack said and drew the card he needed. "first I place one card face down then I play Debris Dragon In attack mode!" The little blue dragon appeared (1000/2000) "Now I tune my level 4 Deberis Dragon with my Level 6 Prime Material Dragon!

Dedris turned into 4 green ring and Prime into 6 spheres of light. The spheres of light lined up into the green ring. "Now from 2 will come one and with one will come great power I Synchro summon Trident Dragion!" A beam of light shot out of the rings and enveloped them and then the Large 3 headed dragon appeared and let out it's terrifying roar.(3000/2800) "Now I use my Dragon effect to destroy my two face downs which will give him 2 extra attacks!" This made the Black Rose gasped with fear.

"Now Attack Her Black Rose Dragon With Trident Blast Old Friend!"

Black Rose Dragon tried to counter with its Black Rose Flare. The attacks collided for a few seconds, but Trident Blast was the better power and Black Rose Dragon was destroyed into pixels. "Now Attack her life point and end this Duel Old Friend!"

Black Rose protected herself as her life points depleted.

**Zack:** 5800

**Black Rose: **0

"The holograms faded and Black Rose stood away from me!" Black Rose said as she puts a card in her disk and a tower of light surrounded her. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light and when it died down, only electricity sparked up from the ground. And all of the damage the Black Rose Witch made still remained.

"She's gone." Tanner said.

"Not that's what I call an exit from the ages! What do you think her encore looks like?" Yanagi asked.

"I don't plan on finding out. Dexter said.

"Zack, are you okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah I'm okay but I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of her." Zack said

Zack looked at the spot where the Black Rose was last seen.

_"Who are you and why are doing this?"_ Zack thought.

* * *

Done R&R please


	10. dueling with the king

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

(A:N) It's my birthday and i'm giving u all the gift of another chapter)

It was a day after the Black Rose attack and everyone was walking home with some groceries when Zack saw a t.v. store and then he saw a news story came on and showed a car crash when Zack got a jolt in his head.

*Flashback- 10 years ago*

_Zack was starting to remember everything now. He remembers his father being the president of a company that made duel runners. They made the Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Omega Frames and that he and his mother were very close friends with Director Goodwin. This would explain the flashback he had at the Facility when he saw Goodwin. He also remembered drawing his duel monster cards and that it was the winner of a contest that involved creating your own deck and he had that ever since. Then he saw that he was in the car with his parents and then another car crashed into theirs which was very fatal. He was the only one that survived. Goodwin took him in and looked after him for 10 years or so._

_Then Zack remembers Goodwin telling him about the Crimson Dragon and how the Signers saved the world from evil._

"_Zack, have you ever heard of the Crimson Dragon?" Goodwin asked._

"_No, I haven't." Zackanswered._

"_Well, about 5000 years ago, an evil threaten the entire world. The People of the Stars, called upon the "Dragon Star" to save their land from destruction. The star answered their call and came down from the heavens in the form of the Crimson Dragon. The Dragon had servants to help him and they were known as Signers. That evil is about to rise again. I need to find another way to call the Crimson Dragon and save the world rather than finding the descendants of the original signers. Will you help me?"_

"_Yes. I'll help you. After all, you did help take care of me after my parents died and all. I'm grateful for that and I want to repay you back." Zack"_

"_Very well then."_

_The next flashback shows Zack strapped onto the steel platform 45-degree standing, with his wrist, ankles, and even his head bounded in metal clamps. His right arm was being carved into, as a laser drew a foreign shape on it. Aside from his screaming, he could hear Goodwin's voice coming from a speaker somewhere in the very large room._

_"Just hold out a little longer Zack. It'll all be over soon." Goodwin said._

"_Sir! The power generator is overloading! It's about to explode!" A scientist said._

"_Keep going!" Goodwin said. But it was too late. As soon as the carving was done, the generator exploded. The force of the explosion made the steel platform and the cuffs break and Zack was flown back and hit his head hard. When the cloud cleared, Goodwin came into the room and went up to Zack._

"_Are you alright?" Goodwin asked. Zack looked at Goodwin._

"_Who are you? Where am I?" Zack asked. Goodwin was surprised._

'_His head must've hit really hard.' Goodwin thought. "It's alright Zack, I won't hurt you." Goodwin said._

"_Stay away from me!" Zack shouted. He was afraid._

'_He must've hit his head REALLY hard.' Goodwin thought._

"_I gotta get out here now!" Zack said and he ran outside the room. He found his clothes and put them on and found his deck and took it. Then he was trying to find a way out. He found an unfinished runner in another room. It was the very first runner that Yusei made though Zack didn't know who made that at the time. Security was going after him and then he got to the runner and turned it on. He then sped out of that room and through the hallway and sped out of the window breaking the glass. Luckily for him, it was on the first floor and it was in the middle of the night. As he drove for a couple hours, Security was closing in on him and the security officer that was on his runner forced him into a turbo duel. So the duel began and as it went on, they went through the Pipeline which was still in maintenance and Zack managed to win with his deck._

_Zack got out of the Pipeline and was going through Satellite until the runner broke down. Zack tried to control it, but he couldn't. He crashed and was sent flying off the runner he rolled on the ground as the runner exploded. After the explosion, Zack slowly got back up and continued walking through the streets of Satellite and then he came up to the end of an alley, fell to the ground, blacked out._

_The next day, He was then found by Rally._

*End Flashback*

Zack? Zack?" Luna asked.

"Snap out of it man!" Leo said waving his hand in front of his face. Zack then snapped back into reality.

"Huh?"

"You okay?" Blister asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Zack said as a limo pulled and out of it came Goodwin

"Greeting Zack Archer may speak to you in private."

"Very well Guys?" Zack asked as the other went home.

"I know you. You're Director Goodwin." Zack said.

"I see that you remember me." Goodwin said.

"Alright Goodwin, what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Actually, it is what the 'King' wants to talk about. Jack Atlas has the utmost interest if wanting to meet you." Goodwin said. Zack's eyes widened when he heard the name. Could this be the Jack Yusei may be talking about? And as if on cue, The King of all Turbo Duels showed up and walked towards Zack.

"And who might you be? I've never seen you in a match before." Jack said.

"It's Zack. I take it that you must be Jack; the one Yusei was talking about." Zack said.

"Oh, so you're friends with that loser, huh? Never mind that. Being the king, I've spent day after day in utter boredom. Nothing but pathetic duelists gathering before me to try and take my throne. But seeing your skills as a duelists piqued my curiosity. Can you provide the King with some entertainment? Can you quench my thirst for a _real _challenge?"

"Although he may have that potential Jack, he is just a mere novice." Goodwin said trying to reason with him.

"Challenging me to a duel huh? Fine, I'll accept your challenge. You just tell me where and when." Goodwin was a little bit surprised to hear him say that.

"Good. It will be a Turbo Duel however. You have a duel runner right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

"Then meet me here at the Kaiba Dome at midnight. Just show me what you got and I _might _remember you." And with that Jack got in the limo. Goodwin merely sighed.

"Well, now… Please excuse me." Goodwin said as he was starting to leave.

"Goodwin." Zack called to him. The Director turned his head around to look.

"I remember."

Goodwin's eyes widened when he heard what Zack just said and then he turned the rest of his body around and walked back to him. "You remember? Your memories have returned?" Goodwin asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry I freaked out on you like that after I hit my head." Zack apologized.

"No, it's not your fault. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I shouldn't have taken the experiment too far. But aside from that, it's good that you remembered."

"Yeah. I want to ask you something though, why are you holding my Satellite friends hostage?" Zack asked a little bit angry.

"I'm trying to gather all the Signers together. And since Yusei has a mark of the Crimson Dragon, I had to find a way to get him to enter the tournament. So, holding his friends who are also your friends from Satellite was a perfect way to get him to enter."

"But they're my friends too!" Zack said.

"I'm sorry that I had to do it. But it was the only way of getting Yusei to enter. I assure you that they won't be harmed, you have my word. "

"They better not" Zack said angrily.

"Well, I must get going. If you feel like you're ready, then come Kaiba dome Jack will be waiting." Goodwin said and with that he left. Zacksoon followed.

Later on that day, Zack was back at Blister's apartment and he was working on his duel runner. Yusei walked in to the garage. "Hey Zack, did you just get back?"

"Yeah. I've been working on the runner ever since I got back here." He replied as he was still typing on the laptop.

"So, what did Goodwin want with you?" Yusei asked.

"Actually, it was Jack that wanted with me."

"What?" Yusei asked with a wide-eyed stare.

" just came up to me and challenged me to a Turbo Duel. Said I piqued his curiosity and that I could possibly entertain him and quench his thirst for a real challenge."

"That's Jack alright. Always acting high and mighty." Yusei sighed. "Did you accept?"

"Of course I did. He wants to meet me at the Kaiba Dome midnight tonight. Look I know you still need to settle your score with Jack and all, but how could I pass this up? And besides, it's most likely that it's going to be unofficial. Are you okay with it?"

"Yes and no. No, because, sorry if I sound selfish, but it should be _me_ dueling Jack. And yes, because I want you to beat the crap out of him for me and hurt his reputation a bit."

"Okay then, I'll take it as that you're okay with this." Zack shrugged.

Night time has already come and Zack was riding on a highway in New Domino City just doing a little sightseeing. It was really pretty out at night when the lights light up the night sky. "It's nice out here at night." Zack said to himself as he kept on going. He kept on driving until he came upon the Kaiba Dome. When he got to the entrance, Jack was there waiting for him along with his Wheel of Fortune duel runner. It was already midnight. He stopped the runner and then Zack took off his helmet.

"Glad you can make it. I thought you weren't going to show up." Jack said.

"Well I did. So… should we get started or what?" zackasked.

"Follow me." Jack said as he got on his runner and puts on his helmet and drove off into the stadium with Zack following. A couple minutes later, they arrived inside the stadium and were on the turbo dueling track. Then the lights of the stadium lit up.

"So what do you think? Impressive don't you think? Television just doesn't do it justice. Now imagine it being filled with thousands of fans chanting your name and cheering you on."

"Well, I got the cheering part during the Tag Team Tournament. I'm gonna be in the Fortune Cup and even though I have a criminal mark on me and the people there may reject me, my dueling skills are gonna win the crowd."

"Well let's find out if those dueling skills are capable of doing that." Jack said. Both duelists got on their runners. Both inserted their decks in the deck slots and both started their engines. "Just so you know, this duel will be unofficial. Let's get this started. Fi-rudo Maho! Supido Warudo! Setto-on!" Jack said as he pressed a button on his duel runner.

"**DUEL MODE. AUTOPILOT ON. STAND BY.**

The words 'DUEL MODE' appeared on both screens and the screens then showed the playing field and their speed counters. A purple aura shot out of both duel runners. "First one to turn the corner gets the first turn." Jack said and with that, they sped off. Jack was getting the upper hand, but Zack kicked into overdrive and went really fast and went past him. Jack was a little surprised and impressed. '_Hmph. This might be fun after all.'_ Jack thought. Zack then turned and got the first corner.

"Looks like I'll start this duel off." Zack said. He and Jack then drew their five cards from their decks.

"RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!"

**Jack: **4000/**SPC: **0

**Zack: **4000/**SPC: **0

"Ore no sentou! Doro!" Zack said and drew his sixth card. "I summon my Red-Eyes Black Chick in attack mode!" Zack said as the little black dragon appeared. (800/400) "Then I'll remove him from play to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Then the giant metal dragon appeared and let out its terrifying roar. (2800/2400) "Then I'll activate its special ability it lets me summon another dragon type monster from my hand or graveyard and I choose my hand so come on out Tri horn dragon!" Zack said as a blue dragon came out it had three horns sharp golden claws and a big mouth. (2850/2350)

"Then I'll throw 2 face downs and end my turn."

"I special summon my Big piece Golem to the field in attack mode! If you have a monster on the field while I don't, I can special summon it to the field!" A large grey golem appeared (2100/0). "And now I normal summon my

"That's not all, now I summon the tuner monster Dark Resonator!" A little ghost like fiend with a gold tuning fork and a stick with a blue ball at the end appeared.

"This can't be good." Zack said to himself.

"Now I tune my level 5 Big Piece Golem with my level 3 Dark Resonator!" Jack said as the ghost like fiend hit the gold tuning fork with the stick that had the blue ball at one end. It turned into 3 green rings while Big Piece Golem into 5 spheres of light. The spheres lined up in the tunnel of rings. "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Jack laughed with pride as a beam of light shot out of the rings and then Jack's ace monster has appeared. It was red and it looked half dragon and half demon like as well (3000/2000). Jack turned his runner around and was driving backwards. "Feel the power of my Red Dragon Archfiend as it takes out your Red-Eyes! Go, Absolute Powerforce!" Jack commanded. Red Dragon Archfiend pilled back its arm and thrust its arm at the Metal dragon while fired enveloped its hand. The knight tried to defend itself, but it was too much and was destroyed easily. Zack winced at this due to its power.

I activate The defense Draw trap card with I don't take any damage but i get to draw a card!" Zack said a he drew a card.

"I'll end my turn." Jack finished.

'_Okay, so he has one big powerful dragon, so what? He's not the only one with a powerful dragon.'_ Zack thought. "Ore no ta-n!" Zack said as he drew a card from his deck.

Zack just smirked. " I summon Magna drago!" Zack said as the little red dragon came out. (1400/600)

"Then I'll place one card face down, and tune my level 2 Magna Drago with my level 8 Tri Horn Dragon!"

Magna Drago turned into 2 green rings while Tri-Horned Dragon into 8 spheres of light. The spheres lined up in the tunnel of rings.

"Now from two will come one and with one will come great power!" Zack chanted

a beam of light shot out of the rings. "I Synchro summon Trident Dragion!". Then Zack's ace monster has appeared. (3000/2800)

"Hahaha! Now _this_ is what I call a duel!" Jack laughed enjoying every second of this turbo duel.

"Next I activate Trident's effect it allows me to destroy up to 2 cards on my field then it gets an extra attack for each one!" Zack said as 2 of his face downs were destroyed then I activate the trap card Rising Energy this give my dragon 1500 attack points until the end of my turn! (3000-4500/2800) Now Trident Dragion attack his dragon with trident blast!" Trident opened up its mouth and shot flames from its mouth. Red Dragon Archfiend tried to counter with its Absolute Powerforce, but Trident was stronger. It pushed the red dragon and then it was destroyed.

**Jack: **2500/**SPC: **2

**Zack: **4000/**SPC: **2

"Now finish him off old friend!" Trident opened its middle mouth ans Shot more flames at jack taking out the rest of his life points.

**Jack: **0/**SPC: **2

**Zack: **4000/**SPC: **2

Jack's screen on his duel runner showed a big red X and then smoke came out of the runner. Jack spun around uncontrollably for a few seconds, but then he was able to stop without having to crash. Zack came to a full stop next to Jack and took off his helmet. Jack took off his helmet too.

"I can't believe it! There's no way that you've defeated me!" Jack shouted in anger. "You're gonna regret winning against me!" He growled.

"The only thing _I'm _gonna regret is the duel being unofficial. You're lucky that this duel was and that there isn't an audience watching this!" Zack shot back. Jack glared at him for a while.

"Official or not, I still lost!" Jack yelled.

"I thought you were going to be a good sport about it once you lose the duel, but it turns out you weren't. If you still wanna whine about it, then be my guest! Other than that, I'm outta here!" Zack said and then he puts on his helmet and drove out of the arena leaving Jack to his thoughts.

* * *

Done And Done R&R please


	11. The fortune cup begins

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Fortune Cup Begins!

For the next week, Zack and Yusei have been preparing themselves for the Fortune Cup. They modified their duel runners to maximize their speed and they also modified their decks as well. Also, Zack had been working on a small project recently. Thanks to the smart brain he had, he was able to finish making a custom hybrid duel disk that could work for ground and turbo duels and also reflect on what theme his deck has.

"Awesome! It's finished!" Zack said putting the final touches on it. "So Yusei, how does it look?" He asked showing it to him. It was only the circular part of the disk. It was white and on the top was a white Omega symbol that covered the top entirely and in the middle of the symbol was the life point counter.

"Where are the monster zones?" Yusei asked confused.

"Ah, that's where _this_ comes in." Zack said holding out his deck. He inserted the deck inside the deck slot and then the monster zones came out of the circular part of the disk. The monster zones were black with silver edges and each zone looked like an angel wing. Not to mention that the zones spread out like angel wings. Then the monster zones move to the front of the circular part of the disk and snap together in the middle.

"Nice!" Yusei smiled with approval.

"I know right? And watch this." Zack said as he took his deck out of the disk and monster zones went in reverse. It separated in the middle, pulls back to the circular part, and folds right back inside the duel disk leaving only the circular part of the disk showing the Omega symbol.

"Nice!" He said with approval as well.

"Well, we better get to the Fortune Cup. We can't be late for that now can we?"

Later…

We now turn our attention to the Kaiba Dome, the grand stage of where the Fortune Cup is about to take place. The stadium was filled with thousands of spectators wanting to watch non-stop duels. Meanwhile, in a corridor, Yusei, Zack, Leo, Luna, Dexter, Yanagi and Tanner were there. Leo was disguising himself as Luna and is wearing her clothes too. Luna was wearing a yellow hat and an orange jacket to hide her identity from the crowds.

"So how do I look?" Leo asked.

"You're as good a Luna, as Luna as." Yanagi said.

"I don't know. This is a really bad idea Leo." Zack said with a sweat drop.

"Oh c'mon! Luna doesn't want to duel so I'm dueling for her."

"Look, I really appreciate looking after your sister and all, but it really _is_ a bad idea. What will happen if your cover gets blown anyways?"

"They won't know the difference!"

"Okay guys, stop arguing." Yusei said being the moderator.

"I still think that this is a bad idea." Zack muttered.

"You've made your point and so did Leo, let's just get to the stadium alright?" Yusei sighed.

"Fine." They both said and Leo, Zack, and Yusei were about to leave until…

"Wait." Luna said. The three guys looked back at her.

"What is it?" Zack asked.

"I want to duel." Luna said boldly. This surprised everyone.

"Seriously?" Dexter asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Are my ears hearing right?" Yanagi asked.

"Are you crazy Luna? You said that you don't want to duel!" Leo exclaimed.

"I know, but I might as well get it over with right? The sooner, the better. But there's still the fact that I'm too scared to duel."

"Well then…" Zack said stepping forward towards Luna and kneeling on one knee on her level. "I'll be right there next to ya while you're dueling cheering you on." He smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course. Although, I might take some verbal abuse from the audience, I'll be with ya the whole time."

"Thanks so much." Luna said smiling.

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Yusei asked.

"Yes."

"Well, let's get going then." Zack said finishing the conversation. The two guys and girl then went on their way to the stadium leaving a disappointed Leo, and Dexter, Tanner, and Yanagi behind. '_Something's fishy is going on in this tournament. Yusei, Zack, better watch your backs.'_ Tanner thought. As the three went on their way, a certain familiar officer showed up.

"TRUDGE!" Zack and Yusei said at the same time with surprise.

"Who?" Luna asked.

"That's the Security guy that's been chasing us." Zack whispered.

"Well, look what we have here. If it isn't the two Satellite punks." Trudge smirked.

"What are you doing here!" Zack asked angrily.

"I'm here like you guys and the girl. I'm in the tournament. I asked Goodwin himself so I can be able to make you pay for humiliating me. And I'll make sure you both lose, because once I win, I'm gonna lock you two up for good."

"Sorry, but that's not happening." Yusei said.

"Oh, it will happen. Just wait and see. I'll see you at the stadium." Trudge said and with that, he left.

"Damn, that Trudge doesn't know when to quit does he?" Zack said.

"We'll worry about him later. Let's just get to the stadium."

Meanwhile, over at the Kaiba Dome Duel Stage…

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOY AND GIRLS, DUELISTS YOUNG AND OLD, PROFESSONIALS AND AMETAURS ALIKE, PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE MASTER OF CEREMONIES, DIRECTOR REX GOODWIN!" The MC announced into the microphone with Goodwin in his seat and a podium in front of him. The crowd cheered, but was cut short when a sudden blast of wind formed a large tornado. When the tornado dispersed, Red Dragon Archfiend appeared. It then flew over the stadium and then on the duel stage.

"RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND HAS APPEARED, WHICH CAN ONLY MEAN ONE THING!" The MC announced. Below the duel stage. A certain white colored duel runner came out of an entrance that connected to a path that connects to the duel runner track. It was Jack Atlas's duel runner. "PLEASE WELCOME, THE KING OF ALL TURBO DUELS, THE MASTER OF FASTER, THE ONE AND ONLY JACK ATLAS!" The MC yelled. Thousands of spectators cheered as he Jack continued to drive on the duel track. He then maneuvered his runner to the curved glass barrier, using the speed as momentum, and flew in the air and landed on the duel stage next to his ace dragon. He took off his helmet and got off his runner.

"New Domino City! What say we kick this tournament into overdrive?" Jack asked as the crowd cheered for him. Let's get this started!" Jack announced.

"AND NOW LET'S MEET THE DUELISTS WHO ARE GOING TO COMPETE FOR A CHANCE TO TAKE ON JACK ATLAS! MEET THE FORTUNE 8!"

One of the duel areas split open and the two halves slid into the ground around as a platform rose from beneath, with eight people on it.

"INTODUCING THE MYSTERIOUS SHIRA, THE GREAT GRIEGER, COMMANDER CODA, MISS AKIZA IZINSKI, OFFICER TETSU TRUDGE, THE LOVELY MISS LUNA, YUSEI FUDO, AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST ONE HALF OF THE TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT CHAMPIONS, ZACK ARCHER!"

"That's one of the winners of the tag team tournament? He has a mark on his face! He's a Satellite!"

"Yeah! He never had a mark when he entered the tag team tournament! Why does he have one now?"

"I bet he sneaked into the tournament and then stole someone's invitation for this tournament somehow!"

"The same goes for that other one! He could've stolen someone's invitation too!"

'_Aw crap, I completely forgot that I hid my mark by covering it with some make-up when I entered the Tag Team Tournament with Blister."_Zack thought cringing at that. Yusei just stood there as if it was nothing and took the verbal abuse, the other competitors just stood there as well. Rex closed his eyes and the MC looked around with a panicked expression. Trudge just smirked enjoying what the audience was giving the two Satellites. Suddenly, Greiger stepped forwards and snatched up the microphone.

"I have to say something!" he shouted. The noise stopped immediately. "My name is Greiger! I know things are different in this city, but where I come from, you judge a guy on his spirit!" he pointed towards Yusei and Zack. "These kids may have been branded by your people as no-goods, but when I look at them, all I see are duelists! And being a duelist myself, I have to respect them until they give me a reason not to! A duelist isn't judged on where they come from, who their family is or how much money they have, that isn't what matters!" After finishing his speech, he went to give back the MC, his microphone and went back in line. Rex opened his eyes and began to clap, and finally the audience joining in.

Then the director stood up, "I thank Greiger for his well-chosen and heartfelt words," he said. "In our world, social status and personal wealth draw a line between us and our fellow man. I had a vision of a tournament that could, even for a fleeting moment, remove that line, a tournament separate from the competition of life, where the haves and have-nots can meet each other on a level playing field and prove themselves to each other and the world. Welcome to the Fortune Cup!" the crowd cheered.

"And now, let's turn to the bracket-shuffler, and reveal the first eight who will be dueling in the preliminaries!" The screen and hologram displayed a tournament bracket displaying all eight duelists. The images began to shuffle, then stopped and the pairings flashed up on screen.

**Luna vs. Greiger**

**Yusei Fudo vs. Shira**

**Zack Archer vs. Tetsu Trudge**

**Commander Coda vs. Akiza Izinski**

"Looks like I'm up against Greiger." Luna said glancing at him for a moment. _'Can I really do this?'_ Luna thought.

"Aw great, why is it that I always get paired up with Trudge?" Zack muttered to himself. Just then Trudge stepped forward and snatched the MC's microphone.

"Director Goodwin, with your permission, I would like my duel with Zack to happen now!" Trudge said. This has got the people confused. Their duel doesn't start until the duel between Yusei and Shira.

"SAY WHAT!" Zack shouted. Yusei looked at Trudge with a wide-eyed stare.

"And why should I approve of your request?" Goodwin asked. "You already asked to be in this tournament and now you're asking me to have your duel with Zack now?"

"Don't worry sir. It will be all over and quick. That Satellite punk has humiliated me for long enough when I turbo dueled three times with him winning and I want my justice now!" Trudge said. Some of the people in the audience started to cheer for Trudge and not Zack. Goodwin stared at the officer for a while. "I see. You want revenge do you? Very well, but keep in mind that your revenge could lead you to your downfall."

"It won't." Trudge said with an evil smile.

"WELL, YOU HEARD THAT FOLKS! THIS TOURNAMENT IS GOING TO START OUT WITH A TURBO DUEL BETWEEN OFFICER TETSU TRUDGE AND ZACK ARCHER!" The MC announced. The crowd cheered on that.

Later…

Yusei, Zack, and Luna were sat in the competitors' lounge.

"Oh, I forgot to thank you for fixing our duel disks! It looks great!" Leo said.

"Glad you like it." Yusei smiled.

While they were talking, Zack was looking around at the dueling lounge. He then noticed the girl whose name was Akiza. She was average height, has fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair which is mostly chin-length with long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. She rolls her front bangs with a hair curler on top of her head, while a bit hangs down on each side. She wears a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar and also sports a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flares behind her which is shorter and pleated in the front. Other things she wore was a red neck choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. She wears thigh high socks that are dark, and are connected to her skirt and she wears red high heeled pumps with them. The dark burgundy-haired girl noticed he was looking at her, but Zack quickly turned his head back in hopes that she did not notice.

'_That girl… She looks familiar. I feel like that I've met her somewhere before, but I can't seem to remember where.' _Zack thought. Yusei then noticed the worried look on his face.

"Something wrong, Zack?" Yusei asked.

"Huh?" Zack asked back snapping him out of his thoughts and looking at Yusei. "Oh,it's nothing. ." Zack said.

"you nervous?"

"No"

Then the speakers called for Zack which meant it was time to duel.

"Go for it buddy." Yusei smiled giving Zack a thumbs up.

"Good luck!" Luna cheered.

"Thanks guys." And with that, Zack headed straight for the garage to get his duel runner. A few minutes later, he arrived at the garage and found his duel runner. He then placed his custom duel disk on the runner and the angel wing monster zones came out. He then puts his deck on his wrist dealer and the deck shuffled; He puts on his Jack Atlas style helmet, and revved up the engine. "It's go time."

"IT'S NOW TIME FOR THE FIRST TURBO DUEL TO GET UNDERWAY! INTRODUCING FIRST, HE IS ONE HALF OF THE TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT CHAMPIONS, THE DRAGON LORD FROM SATELLITE, ZACK ARCHER!"

Smoke rose up from the entrance where Jack entered at the beginning of the tournament and Zackraced out. He drove around the track until he maneuvered his runner 90 to his left and skidded to a halt to his starting position.

"Go back to where you belong Satellite reject!" One spectator shouted.

"No one wants you here!"Another yelled angrily.

"I hope Officer Trudge beats you!"

"AND HIS OPPONENT, AN OFFICER OF SECTOR SECURITY HOPING TO BRING JUSTICE ON HIM IS OFFICER TETSU TRUDGE!" The MC announced. Trudge came out of the same entrance with his security duel runner up and going. The crowd was cheering for him as he took his starting position next to Zack.

"I'm gonna enjoy humiliating you. Once I lock you up for good after this duel, Yusei's next!"

"First of all, about saying you're going to enjoy humiliating me, say it _after_ you beat me. I told you before Trudge, it's not gonna happen! After this duel, it's gonna be _me_ that's gonna take the victory lap!"

"We'll see." Trudge said.

"GENTLEMEN, START YOUR ENGINES!" The MC yelled.

"FI-RUDO MAHO! SUPIDO WARUDO! SETTO ON!" Both turbo duelists yelled as they revved up their engines and both pressed a button on their runners.

"**DUEL MODE. AUTOPILOT ON. STANDBY."**

The words 'DUEL MODE' appeared on both screens and the screens then showed the playing field and their speed counters. A purple aura shot out of both duel runners. "THIS IS IT PEOPLE! THEY ACTIVATED SPEED WORLD MEANING THAT THE ONLY SPELLS THEY CAN PLAY ARE SPEED SPELLS! ALSO, THE FIRST DUELIST TO TURN THE FIRST CORNER GOES FIRST!"

"RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!"

Both duelists then sped off. At first Zack was getting the upper hand, but then Trudge came up from behind and managed to get past him and turn the first corner. Trudge and Zack then drew their hand and put their cards on the wrist dealer.

"Looks like I go first." Trudge said.

**Zack:** 4000/**SPC: **0

**Trudge:** 4000/**SPC: **0

"Ore no ta-n!" Trudge said and drew his sixth card. "Since we didn't duel in a while, I'll let you get reacquainted with my Gate Blocker!" Trudge slaps the card on the duel disk in defense mode and the big slab of stone with the large eye appeared (100/2000).

"WHAT A MOVE! TRUDGE HAS ZACK'S SPEED COUNTERS LOCKED NOW THAT GATE BLOCKER IS ON THE FIELD!" The MC announced.

"Great. Just like last time." Zack said.

"Now I'll set a facedown and end my turn." Trudge said.

"Ore no ta-n!" Zack said as he drew his sixth card. He looked at his hand and he was actually surprised at what he has in his hand. '_Oh man, I can't believe what I got in my hand. This is gonna be over in no time. Now let's see, He's got Gate Blocker and that facedown. My guess is that its Broken Blocker. He'll try to keep on blocking my speed counters. In that case…'_

"I'm not gonna _try_ to beat to him in two of my turns! I _am_ going to beat him in two of my turns! So here's my first one! Since I can't gain speed counters from Speed World due to Gate Blocker's effect, I'll just summon my tuner monster, Debris Dragon in defense mode!" Zack said the little blue dragon appeared.(1000/2000) "Then I'll remove it from play to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Thye Zack's black metal dragon appeared. (2800/2400) "Then I'll use his effect and special summon Tryant Dragon!" Then a large brown-scaled Dragon with large wings 4 legs and a green gem on its forehead (2900/2500)

"AMAZING ZACK ARCHER JUST SUMMONED 2 POWERFUL MONSTERS ON HIS FIRST TURN!" The MC said

"Now Red-Eyes take down that slab with Darkness Flare!" Zack ordered. Red-Eyes attack with flame of darkness until the slab of stone crumbled to pieces.

"Nice, since you destroyed my Gate Blocker, I can activate my Broken Blocker trap card!" Trudge said revealing his trap. The trap card glowed and then beamed went in front of Zack forming two more Gate Blockers. "This lets me summon two more Gate Blockers." Trudge finished.

"I knew it. Now if I'm right, next turn, he'll summon his ace…"Zack muttered to himself. "Tryant, attack a Gate Blocker with Breath of Flames!" He commanded. Tryant opened and shot flame out of its mouth and engulfed one of the Gate Blockers with Fire. When the light faded, the Gate Blocker was no more.

"I'll end my turn with 2 face downs." Zack finished placing 2 reverse cards on the field.

Ore no ta-n!" Trudge said and drew a card.

**Zack's SPC: **0

**Trudge's SPC: **2

"I summon the tuner monster Jutte Fighter!" Trudge said and the small Japanese man with a tuning fork and a paper lantern on its back appeared (700/900). "And you know what that means, I tune my level 4 Gate Blocker with my level 2 Jutte Fighter in order to Synchro summon Goyo Guardian!" Trudge said. The events of the Synchro summon happened and then the kabuki actor wielding a jutte tied to a long rope appeared (2800/2000). "Heh. I was right." Zack muttered to himself smirking.

"Now Goyo Guardian, attack his Red-Eyes!" Trudge ordered. The kabuki actor twirled his rope and threw his jutte tied to the rope to Red-Eyes and it was about to hit the metal dragon.

"Not so fast! I activate my Mirror Force trap card reflecting it back at you and destroying your monster!"

"NOO!" Trudge cried as the jutte hit the mirror that protected Red-Eyes and the tied jutte went back to Goyo Guardian, poked him in the chest and was destroyed into pixels.

"OH MAN, THAT'S GOING TO COST HIM! HIS ONLY MONSTER IS NOW DESTROYED BY ZACKS MIRROR FORCE!" The MC announced.

"You're gonna pay for that, you Satellite scum!" Trudge yelled.

"Heh. _You're_ the one that's gonna pay for it, by losing! C'mon Trudge, you lost to me three times already, and one of them was when I was tagging with Yusei. The reason you keep on losing against me is because you're so predictable, it's getting really annoying. Now are you done yet?"

"After I place this facedown!" Trudge growled.

"Now here's my second and final turn. Ore no ta-n!" Zack said and drew his card.

**Zack's SPC: **1

**Trudge's SPC: **3

"THIS IS IT PEOPLE! CAN ZACK _REALLY_ BEAT TRUDGE IN TWO OF HIS TURNS?" The MC asked. Trudge and the crowd tensed as they wait for what Zack drew from his deck. Zack looked at the card and then smirked.

"Game over…" Zack said. Trudge didn't like the sound of that. Some of the people didn't like it either.

"WHAT!" Trudge roared.

"I told you. Game over. I summon Prime Material Dragon!" Now the golden dragon appeared (2400/2000)

"NO! I can't lose! I'm not gonna lose to you Satellite trash again!" Trudge yelled.

"You know what Trudge? I'm getting tired of you."

"WHAT!" Trudge yelled.

"Up until now, you've been harassing me, Yusei, and my other friends back at Satellite for too long! All you officers and rich people that hate us Satellites, see rules that need to be upheld and you see us break them, but you never ask yourselves _why_ we break those rules. Sure, there may be bad people in Satellite that break rules for their own personal reasons, but there are also good people too in the Satellite that break the rules because they are only trying to survive and get by, and maybe, hopefully, life in the Satellite wouldn't be as bad as they think it is. Not to mention, that there are good duelists as well in Satellite too with great potential that they could go pro. But you Sector Security and rich people still look down on us like trash and the duelists in Satellite are never recognized for their great potential and skill _as_ a duelist! They have as much right to live here as well in New Domino City! And I'm gonna prove to everyone here in this stadium, no, to the entire world, in every town and city having a war of social status, that in this world, it isn't always and never will be black and white!"

The people watched in silence after Zack made that speech. Maybe they were starting to understand what Zack was saying.

"This first attack is for all the people in Satellite! Prime Material Dragon, attack his life points directly!" Zack ordered. The winged sphinx like creature flew and was going for him.

"I activate my Negate Attack! This trap stops your attack and ends the battle immediately!" Trudge said as a clear vortex started to form.

"Too bad, because I play the Trap Jammer trap card this destroys your trap card!"

"WHAT?" Trudge said shocked.

"So Prime, proceed to attack Trudge!" Zack commanded ignoring Trudge's remark. The golden dragon shot the flare of light and went to Trudge.

**Zack:** 4000/**SPC: **1

**Trudge:** 1600/**SPC: **2

"This next one is for beating me up back at the Facility! Red-Eyes,attack him directly!" Zack commanded next. the dragon then shot a dark flare hits Trudge. Trudge's runner wobbled roughly as it was impacted with the dark energy.

**Zack:** 4000/**SPC: **1

**Trudge:** 0/**SPC: **0

Trudge's duel runner screen showed a big red X and steam was coming out of the duel runner. Trudge spun out of control for a while and then skidded to a halt. Zack stopped a few feet ahead of him.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! HE ACTUALLY DEFEATED TRUDGE IN TWO OF HIS TURN AND HE NEVER LOST A SINGLE LIFE POINT! ZACK IS OUR WINNER AND HE WILL BE GOING TO THE SEMI-FINALS!" The MC announced. The audience was silent for a long time, taking in of what transpired. Then one person started clapping. Soon, a few people, and a small crowd, and then it grew larger and larger until everyone in the stadium started cheering for Zack. Zack looked around seeing the many people that first despised him, now cheering for him. He then waved towards the people. Without him noticing, Trudge left the track in defeat.

"WHAT AN AMAZING DUEL! LET'S HOPE THAT THESE OTHER DUELS WILL BE EXCITING AS THAT ONE! ZACK, TAKE A VICTORY LAP!" The MC said.

"Don't mind if I do! YAHOOOO!" Zack said revving his engine again and drove around the track one last time as the crowd cheered for him.

* * *

Done and Done with the first chapter of the fortune cup R&R


	12. The spirit world

Disclaimer: Same as usual.

* * *

Chapter 12: War with Spirits

Zack was walking in the hallways of the stadium until he came up to the duelist lounge. The doors opened and the sight of Yusei and Luna greeted him first.

"Hey Zack, that was an amazing duel!" Luna said running up to him. Yusei followed by walking towards him.

"Thanks! I told ya I was gonna wipe the track with Trudge." Zack said.

"That duel oughta put Trudge in his place, finally. And that mini speech you just said before you beat him, I couldn't have said it better myself." Yusei smirked.

"Yeah, that Trudge was just a pain in the butt."

"Well Luna, It's your turn now." Yusei said.

"That's right; your match against Greiger is coming up soon. We better head over to the duel arena." Zack said.

"Okay. I just hope I can get over my fear of dueling in front of a lot of people." Luna said with a little anxiety in her voice. Zack then knelt on one knee at her level and faced her.

"That's why I'm coming with ya. I'll be standing next to ya during the entire duel cheering you on. You don't have to worry about anything."

"...Thanks." Luna smiled a little bit.

"And before we go, there's something I want to give ya." Zack said as he took put of his pocket, three duel monster cards and gave it to Luna too.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"Just a little something to help ya out in your duel. I found those in some card packs I bought at a card shop and I really don't need them. So they should help ya out." Luna looked at the cards her friend gave. She smiled and then shuffled it into her deck.

"Thanks." Luna grinned.

"Hey, it's what friends do. Now let's get going." Zack said and then he and the girl walked out of the duelists' lounge and went on their way to the arena.

At the KaibaDome…

"WELCOME BACK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE FORTUNE CUP! MOMENTS BEFORE, WE WITNESSED ZACK ARCHER DEFEAT OFFICER TETSU TRUDGE IN AN INTENSE TURBO DUEL! AND IT WAS QUICK IF I MAY ADD. BUT NOW, IT'S TIME FOR OUR FIRST GROUND DUEL!" The MC announced. "COMING TO US STRAIGHT FROM THE TOPS, OUR PRECIOUS LITTLE HALF-PINT OF WONDER, LITTLE MISS LUNA!"

Luna rose into the arena on a hydraulic platform along with Zack. She was feeling a little nervous.

Luna rose into the arena on a hydraulic platform along with Zack. She was feeling a little nervous.

"Nervous?" Zack asked.

"Yeah." Luna answered shyly.

"Don't worry, like I said, I'll be right next to ya, the whole time. You got this." Zack said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Right." With that encouragement, Luna was able to pull herself together.

"HOPING TO TAKE HER DOWN, THE WALL OF WALLOP, THE TOWER OF POWER, GREIGER!" Greiger appeared the same way; he was a tall South American man, with long dark brown hair and stern features. He wore a brown vest something like a plate of armor and white trousers, his skin was darkly tanned and his eyes were a dark blue, "ALRIGHT CHILDREN. PLAY NICE. NOW LET'S SHAKE THOSE HANDS!" the duelists shook.

"It's really nice to meet you Mr. Greiger." Luna said.

"Same here." Greiger said and he looked at Zack. "Zack, was it?"

"Yes."

"I just wanna say, that little speech you made during your turbo duel, I couldn't have said it better myself." Greiger said.

"That's what Yusei told me, but thanks. It means a lot." Zack smiled and the two shook hands as well. Then they told their respective places.

"OKAY DUELISTS, ACTIVATE YOUR DUEL DISKS!" The MC announced. The two duelists participating activated them.

"DUEL!"

**Luna:** 4000

**Greiger:** 4000

"I always respect a lady, so you can go first." Grieger offered.

"Thank you. Watashi no ta-n!" Luna replied as she drew her sixth card. After choosing card amongst her hand, she gently placed it on her duel tray, "I summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode!" In a flash of light, a white horse with pale blue flames along its mane, tail and ankles, and a small horn upon its forehead appeared (1800/ 1000).

"Next, I use its special ability to look at the top card of my deck, and if it's an Equip Spell card, I can add it to my hand." She continued as she picked up the next card and looked at it. It was revealed to be the Horn of the Unicorn spell, letting her add it to her hand, "I activate Horn of the Unicorn which increases my Unicorn's ATK and DEF by 700!" Upon Luna inserting the card, Sunlight Unicorn's horn glowed and then became larger and crystalline.

Sunlight Unicorn- (2500/1700)

"I end with two facedown cards." She concluded.

"A POWERFUL START FROM THE YOUNG PRODIGY!" the MC announced, "EVEN THE TOWER OF POWER WILL HAVE PROBLEMS FACING A MONSTER WITH 2500 ATK! LET'S SEE HOW HE RESPONDS…"

_'Nice start, Luna,'_ Zack thought with a smile, _'Just be ready for anything he dishes out next...'_

"Impressive start, now it is my turn." Greiger praised as he drew his sixth card, immediately showing off a spell card depicting a duelist facing a Luster Dragon, who destroyed one of four stars, "I activate my Star Blast spell card, meaning I can pay installments of 500 Life Points to reduce the Level of a monster on my field or in my hand by one for each installment paid. I pay 500 Life Points to lower the Level of a monster in my hand by one." A red aura surrounded him after his announcement.

**Luna:** 4000

**Greiger:** 3500

"Next, I summon that monster, my Summon Reactor SK!" The towering duelist replied, placing the card on his disk to reveal a large, beige robot created from fighter plane parts, with propeller turbines for shoulders, eyes glowing through cockpit windows and landing gear for arms. (2000/1400)

"I then place another card facedown and end my turn." Greiger concluded as he inserted a reversed card into his disk.

"NOT AS NEARLY A POWERFUL START AS MISS LUNA," the MC stated. "BUT HE MUST HAVE SOMETHING PLANNED FOR ANY EFFECT THAT MONSTER HAS, AS WELL AS THAT FACEDOWN HE'S SET…"

"Watashi no ta-n!" Luna announced as she drew her next card, "I summon out my Dreamsprite in attack mode!" In another flash of light a red-haired, blue-skinned fairy appeared fluttering on her red gossamer wings appeared (300/200).

"Before you make another move, Summon Reactor SK's effect activates." Grieger interrupted. "Since you summoned a monster while my Reactor's out, you lose 800 life points!" And to confirm it, the Reactor's propeller turbines spun rapidly, sending twin tornadoes flying into Luna, making her cry out...

**Luna:** 3200

**Greiger:** 3500

"INCREDIBLE!" the MC exclaimed, "GREIGER'S MONSTER GETS TO ATTACK LUNA ANY TIME SHE SUMMONS A MONSTER!"

"That's not good." Zack added, "A monster that's powerful, plus able to deal burn damage is a nasty combo. Luna needs to get that thing off the field now."

"Well, at least she's prevented Greiger from attacking." Tanner stated. "With Dreamsprite on the field, if he decides to attack it, Luna can redirect it another monster she controls."

"Oh, I get it." Yanagi realized. "With Sunlight Unicorn at 2500 ATK and Summon Reactor at 2000, he'll just destroy himself."

"Well, too bad Greiger won't fall for it." Dexter said.

"Duh, that's why Tanner said it'll just stop Luna from getting attacked." Leo added.

From the central tower, Goodwin and Lazar watched the entire duel from the window as it played out.

"Greiger was the right choice for this." Lazar chuckled, "His relentless attacks will bring out the true fight in that girl in no time."

Back on the field, Greiger revealed his facedown card, a trap depicting soldiers hiding in a trench, preparing to ambush a dark dragon. "And then, summoning your monster activates my Hidden Soldiers trap! This card allows me to summon a DARK monster that's level 4 or below from my hand." He then placed that monster card on the field, "Trap Reactor Y-FI, come forth in defense mode!"

On command, a dark green robot formed from a World War II fighter plane appeared in a flash of dark energy, crouching down (800/1800).

"Another reactor!" Leo gasped from the audience.

"I bet it's in any relation to the Summon Reactor, and works out in the same way." Dexter stated.

"Sunlight Unicorn, attack Summon Reactor with Bright Horn!" Luna commanded as her unicorn charged and galloped towards the beige fighter plane. But the attack was quickly interrupted by another twin tornado from target Reactor's turbines, pushing Luna's monster back in front of her. "Huh?"

"During the turn Summon Reactor uses its effect, I can negate one of your attacks." Grieger explained, "You won't find it easy to take down.

Luna sighed and concluded with, "I end my turn."

"Here's my next move." Greiger stated as he drew...

"Before you make anymore moves, I activate my trap card, Solemn Wishes!" Luna interrupted as she revealed one of her facedown cards, depicting a woman in a purple dress, happily gazing at the sparkling rain, "Whenever I make a move involving drawing cards, I gain 500 life points."

"That won't happen!" the Reactor duelist said as she shook his head, "Due to Trap Reactor's effect, I can destroy your trap and deal another 800 points of damage towards you!" The Trap Reactor launched volley of flak bullets from the turrets on its chest, destroying Luna's trap card and then striking the duelist herself as she cried in pain again.

**Luna:** 2400

**Greiger:** 3500

_'I was... right...'_ Luna thought.

"Don't worry, Luna!" Zack called out from the sidelines, "You now know what's coming! Now you can find a way to get out of this!"

_'But how?'_ the little girl thought. She then gasped at a card in her hand. _'I have to make sure the timing's right so that all the reactor's effects activates...'_

"Next, I set another card and a monster facedown." the Reactor duelist announced as a set monster and reversed card appeared on his field. "That ends my turn!"

Luna took a deep breath as she drew her next card, "I won't activate any other cards, so that my Sunlight Unicorn can attack Summon Reactor! Bright Horn!"

Again, the horned stallion charged at the large fighter plane, but still Greiger was prepared...

"I activate Shift!" He announced, revealing his facedown trap card. "This forces another card on my field to take the fall, and I'm sending your attack target to my facedown monster!" Suddenly, an unknown force caused the unicorn to change direction towards the facedown monster, revealing to be a large, goat-shaped machine that lowered its head to defend. (0/1600) But that wasn't enough as the horn of the horse, stabbed it right between the goat horns and destroyed in an explosion... "And since you've destroyed my Vanguard, you lose another 800 points," He continued as Vanguard's explosion continued across the field, startling Luna as it passed her by.

**Luna:** 1600

**Greiger:** 3500

"Man, she can't even get a hit in!" Leo growled. "Let her attack, Greiger!"

Shaken, Luna switched her other monster's mode and inserted a card into her disk, "I switch Dreamsprite into defense mode and set one card to end my turn..." The blue skinned fairy covered her body in a vertical fetal position, staying aloft.

"Do not be discouraged." Greiger stated as he drew his next card, "I summon Spell Reactor RE in defense mode!"

Appearing in a hiss of steam, a mechanical serpentine dragon emerged, its central body coated in bulky crimson armor with two thin arms attached, the arms ending in claws. Beneath the armor hung a rack of missiles (1200/900).

Luna gasped.

"I see you've figured it out, Miss Luna." the Reactor duelist announced, seeing the realization in his opponent's eyes. "Anything you do next turn will result in damage; meaning if you play two different cards at any time, you'll lose the duel! I end my turn with one card facedown."

The young girl started to feel nervous and scared, _'He's right... I don't think my next move will matter...'_ She then shook her head. _'No, I can't think like that... I have to go on with this move I have, because if it works, I'll be able to last long enough to win the duel...'_

_'Come on, Luna.'_ the Dragon duelist thought. _'Don't back down... I know you can fight back...'_

"So Miss Luna," Grieger asked. "Will you forfeit?"

"No!" Luna shouted as she drew her next card. "I'll still go on!"

_'Finally, she's getting fired up.'_ Greiger thought and smirked. _'Get angry, kid! Show me that mark!'_

"For my first move, I'll discard one of the cards in my hand, to activate a trap card." Luna announced as she discarded a monster card into her discard slot, letting her facedown card flip over...

"Trap Reactor Y-FI, take down that trap!" the Reactor duelist announced as the green reactor opened fire on the trap card, before anyone could see it. Luna covered herself with her duel disk, to lessen the damage on her physical body.

**Luna:** 800

**Greiger:** 3500

"One more move," Greiger pointed out. "And then you're finished!"

"Not quite!" Luna said proudly, placing another card on the field. "I summon Fire Princess!" A young woman with grey hair, going down her shoulders appeared in a long, red dress and held a staff made of an old tree (1300/1500).

The audience gasped at the sudden move. Zack, for some reason… only smirked.

"WHAT IS SHE THINKING?" the MC shouted, "BY PLAYING THAT MONSTER, SUMMON REACTOR'S EFFECT KICKS IN AND TAKES THE REST OF HER LIFE POINTS!"

"Foolish mistake, kid!" Greiger shouted. "Summon Reactor, now!"

As the turbines of the reactor spun, Lazar and Goodwin frowned.

"Oh dear…" Lazar moaned in disgust, "Now how are we supposed to figure out if she's a Signer?"

"We'll just have to wait until the end of the first round." Goodwin stated.

Jack was indifferent as he prepared to watch the end of the duel. The twin tornadoes emerged from Summon Reactor and blasted Luna. Her friends and brother gasped as the winds passed her by. But once it ended… Luna was still standing! Everyone in the audience, the tower and Greiger himself shouted in a collective, "WHAT?" Even more so when they saw the score...

**Luna:** 1600

**Greiger:** 3500

"But how?" Jack shouted.

Even Greiger demanded an explanation. "You're life points shouldn't have gone up!"

"It did!" Luna countered. "And because of that, my Fire Princess's effect activates causing you to lose 500 life points of your own!"

A white aura surrounded the Princess, making a red aura burn through Greiger's points...

**Luna:** 1600

**Greiger:** 3000

"But still, your points shouldn't have raised itself!" the Reactor duelist protested.

"I'll explain after I use my Double Summon spell card." the little girl continued, showing off another spell card.

_'Whatever's going on, it can't happen twice.' _Greiger thought before he made his command. "Spell Reactor RE, destroy that spell card and take out 800 points!"Missiles shot from the rack under the Spell Reactor's body, exploding around Luna and shattering the Double Spell card before striking her with their force... But once again, Luna came out okay and healed her points, also creating another white aura around the Fire Princess, and another red aura around the Reactor duelist...

**Luna:** 2400

**Greiger:** 2500

"ALRIGHT, NOW THIS IS GETTING STRANGE!" the MC exclaimed. "HOW ARE MISS LUNA'S POINT GOING UP AND GREIGER'S POINTS GOING DOWN? AND HOW EXACTLY, IS THE TOWER OF POWER GETTING OUTSMARTED? INQUIRING MINDS, WANNA KNOW!"

"He's right." Greiger stated to Luna. "Explain how you increased your life points, without playing a single card that does it."

Luna smiled. "Actually, I did. It was the trap card your Trap Reactor Y-FI destroyed, before anyone could see what it was."

Not convinced, the Reactor duelist responded with, "Show me."

Luna then took out a trap card and revealed it to Grieger. Even the cameras had to zoom in on the card, to show it. Grieger gasped as the trap card revealed a Ra Yellow duelist creating a rainbow barrier as he's being attacked by Terrorking Archfiend and Giant Orc. "Rainbow Life!"

Luna nodded. "That's right, after it activated all damage to my life points become life points gained until the end of this turn!"

"Yeah, you go Luna!" Leo cheered.

"That's the way, Luna!" Zack cheered also. "I knew my cards would help somehow! Now get ready to take it to him!"

Luna smiled and nodded before turning back to the turn, "Now I play Sunny Pixie in attack mode!" In a small light, a cute little pixie woman wearing a yellow bodysuit appeared, eyes sparkling and a bright smile graced her face (300/400).

"Then, since I have a tuner monster on my field, I can bring out Quillbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard!"

The small, hedgehog with bolt quills appeared (800/800).

"Where'd she get that monster," Dexter wondered.

The others shrugged except one... which Luna thanked in her thoughts...

_'Thanks, Zack…'_ She thought before she made her big move, "Now, I tune my Level 1 Sunny Pixie with Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and Level 4 Fire Princess!"

Sunny Pixie flew upwards, becoming a single glowing ring that descended and encircled Quillbolt Hedgehog and Fire Princess, reducing them to six glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and connected as golden aura that filled the Synchro Summon…

"Heavens above, shine your light and guidance around the world! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Ancient Sacred Wyvern!"

With a large roar, a white serpentine dragon with runic markings on its back appeared, a great mane of golden hair flowing over the back of its head, its arms merged with its wings and blue eyes shimmering with power (2100/2000).

"It was a good thing I was able to give her some help when I did." the Dragon duelist said to himself. "Otherwise she would have never been able to summon it."

_'Hmm, I never expected her ultimate Synchro Monster to be another fairy monster.'_ Greiger thought, _'I suspected a dragon, like Goodwin's reports stated.'_

"When Sunny Pixie's used for a LIGHT Synchro Monster, I gain 1000 life points!" Luna announced as she glowed with golden light.

**Luna:** 3400

**Greiger:** 2500

"Then, when my life points are higher, Ancient Sacred Wyvern's effect allows it to gain ATK equal to the difference between our life points!" She continued as her Synchro Monster was bathed in the same golden light.

Ancient Sacred Wyvern- (3000/2000)

"Finally, I switch Dreamsprite to attack mode and have it attack Trap Reactor!" Luna called out as the sprite charged in...

"Summon Reactor, negate the attack!" Greiger countered as the monster in question, used its turbines to create more tornadoes to push Dreamsprite back.

"I don't get it." Yanagi wondered. "Why would he negate that monster's attack?"

"Because Rainbow Life is still in effect." Dexter stated, "If he let that attack hit, Luna would gain 1500 life points from it... Meaning Ancient Sacred Wyvern would gain 1500 more ATK points, giving her enough points to win the duel later."

"Still, she got this in the bag!" Leo grinned.

"Ancient Sacred Wyvern, attack Summon Reactor with Sacred Light Breath!" Luna commanded as her fairy dragon fired a breath of golden flames, destroying the large Reactor.

**Luna:** 3400

**Greiger:** 1500

And because of that, the wyvern gained more power.

Ancient Sacred Wyvern- (ATK: 3500/DEF: 2000)

"Next, I use my facedown card Windstorm of Etaqua!" She continued, revealing a trap card depicting a black crow, braving a harsh windstorm, "Now, I can change the battle positions of your monsters!"

Suddenly, a massive windstorm blew across the field, forcing Spell Reactor and Trap Reactor to fly in the air.

"Now, Sunlight Unicorn attack Trap Reactor!" Luna declared as her unicorn charged at the weak fighter plane.

"If this connects, she'll win the duel!" Tanner realized. "This attack will deal 1700 points of battle damage, more than enough!"

"Go Luna!" Leo cheered. Once the Unicorn reached the Trap Reactor with its horn, a huge explosion was created, covering Greiger's entire field.

"Did I win?" Luna wondered.

A minute later, the smoke cleared showing Grieger in place, unscathed of any damage. Especially since it never took out his life points!

"I truly commend your impressive dueling, staring into the face of your opponent and outsmarting me." The Reactor duelist stated. "You have a warrior's spirit for one so young and frail, by appearance."

"Thank you, but why aren't you damaged?" Luna wondered.

"It's because I activated my Trap card, the Sakuretsu Armor." Greiger replied as the smoke cleared up more showing a trap card in question and that the Trap Reactor was now covered in spiky armor, "I've destroyed your Sunlight Unicorn as it hit my Reactor."

"Okay, but Horn of the Unicorn goes back to the top of my deck as soon as it's destroyed." the little girl stated as she retrieved the spell card in question, and placed it on top of her deck. "Then, I place one card facedown to end my turn."

"Alright, it's my move." Greiger stated as he drew his next card, "I now activate the spell, Card of Demise! This lets me draw, until I'm holding five cards in my hand, but then in five of my own standby phases, I discard my entire hand." The giant man drew out his five cards and looked them over, and inserted one on his field, "I activate Monster Reborn to re-summon Summon Reactor SK!"

As the angelic ankh appeared in the sky, it disappeared into a blinding light that brought back the beige fighter plane robot. "Next, I activate its final effect!" He announced, "I send all three of my reactors to the graveyard, to special summon a monster that will end this duel!"

The three reactors lined up in the skies and then formed a light pillar from the ground to the heavens.

"I summon... Flying Fortress SKYFIRE!"

Emerging from the light, a towering, dark green robot appeared made up of the three reactors, giving it the appearance of a fortress with legs. Its arms were just like the Spell Reactor's, except larger, its wings were folded to its sides and numerous turrets covered its body. The machine's crimson eyes glowed, ablaze as they stared at Luna, SKY FIRE giving a mechanical roar (3000/2500).

"AN IMPRESSIVE MONSTER!" the MC exclaimed. "BUT CAN THIS MONSTER STOP LUNA'S POWERFUL SYNCHRO MONSTER? IT MUST HAVE ONE HECK OF A SPECIAL ABILITY TO RISK IT ALL AGAINST A 3500 ATK MONSTER!"

"And I do." Greiger shouted, "By discarding one card from my hand, like my Nobleman of Crossout, I can destroy any card on Luna's field!"

He then slotted the card into his graveyard and panels opened across Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's body; a hail of missiles shooting from the hatches and exploding against Ancient Sacred Wyvern, shattering it instantly, causing Luna to gasp in horror.

_'Now my facedown card can't help me.' _she thought.

"This is the end, I activate my spell card Rush Recklessly to boost the power of my Fortress by 700 points," Greiger announced as a green aura surrounded SKYFIRE.

Flying Fortress, SKY FIRE- (3700/2500)

"Now attack Dreamsprite and this duel!" Zack gasped as the Flying Fortress unleashed a volley of flak and tracer fire at the small sprite, destroying it instantly and caused an explosion that sent Luna flying backwards...

_"Luna… Luna… you have to help me… you promised…"_

"Ancient… Fairy… Dragon…?" she breathed. Suddenly, a faint crimson glow became visible on her arm, her Mark of the Dragon, which was shaped like a dragon's claw. Before she hit the ground, Zack caught her as her life points depleted down to 0.

**Luna:** 0

**Greiger:** 1500

"IT'S OVER!" the MC shouted, "GREIGER WILL BE ADVANCING TO THE SEMI-FINALS, JOINING ZACK IN THE LINE-UP FOR THE FORTUNE CUP CHAMPION!"

Meanwhile, in the central tower, a screen appeared and a man with a large shock of brown hair in a style resembling the blade of an axe and long bangs and wears amber-tinted glasses appeared.

"Yes? What is it Zigzix?" Goodwin asked.

"I've just got an energy reading from the D-Tector! Our little Miss Luna is a Signer!" He said being overenthusiastic and spinning around in a wild gesticulation manner while doing so. Goodwin nodded in acknowledgement and turned off the screen.

"He needs to get out more." Lazar groaned in annoyance. "That aside, we are now certain that Luna is a Signer." He chuckled.

"Indeed." Goodwin smiled in a somewhat… evil way.

Meanwhile, back at the stadium…

"Luna! Luna! Are you okay? Wake up! Luna!" Zack shaking her gently trying to wake her up, but she isn't responding. Greiger, noticing this, ran over to them.

"Is she alright?" Greiger asked with concern.

"I don't know. She's not waking up. C'mon on, Luna! Wake up! LUNA!" But then Zack noticed her Signer mark was glowing. His eyes widen when he saw this. "No way… Luna is a Signer?" He asked himself in disbelief.

In Luna's mind…

Luna was floating in the darkness. She couldn't see anything.

_"Luna… Luna… Can you hear my voice Luna?" _A gentle voice asked.

"Who's… there?" Luna asked.

_"Luna, my dear, the time has come. It is time that you remember your promise."_

"What… promise?"

Just then, a light shined in the darkness. It grew brighter and brighter until Luna was blinded by the light. When it faded, she was standing in a completely different place. She was in the Ancient Forest. "Where am I?" She asked herself, she then starting walking for a while. As Luna progressed through, she can see the trees starting to wither away, until nothing was left on the bare branches. The skies were also clouded in darkness. She continued to walk until she stopped at a large barren clearing, the only landmark being a giant mountain. She began looking around. "...Hello?"

_"I'm here Luna."_ the voice sounded very closer to Luna. In fact, the voice came from a giant crag, which embedded a skeleton of a dragon of some sort. _"I am sealed away in this granite prison. I've been waiting for your return."_

"Who are you?" Luna took a closer look at the fossil. "That dragon..." She muttered. That one look at that crag was all it took to trigger something in Luna's mind. "Hang on a sec! That dragon looks familiar!" she exclaimed. "It's you! It's... Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

_"We meet again!"_ the dragon's voice greeted, _"It's been a long time since you last came here. Luna, you need to remember your promise. Allow me to take you back to when you first came here, to help you remember it."_

_The background then changed to a serene meadow, with various flowers blooming from the grass. It was there where Luna saw a three-year-old version of herself, along with other of her spirit friends. One in particular was a humanoid serpentine dragon with sky-blue scales. Her golden armor held snug on her chest and crowned on her head. And she had the most beautiful orange eyes which reflected the illusionist sunlight._

_"Almost done..." little Luna was putting the finishing touches on a crown she was making out of flowers. When she was finished, she placed it on top of her Kuribon. Who cooed with happiness, but a few moments later, the crown withered away. "That's weird. The flowers, they wilted..."_

_"The spirit world is in danger; Luna." the blue dragon replied. "An evil force is trying to gain access to this place, to take over, with sinister intent; this force reaches out to squeeze the heart of our beloved land. As the darkness grows in strength, the light of the spirit world begins to fade. And the beauty of this realm will be replaced by sorrow and despair."_

_"Can't you stop it?" the three-year-old asked._

_"You are a Spirit Caller, dear Luna. You are the bridge that connects your world with ours. Stay with us, Luna. Protect us, and in return, we can help you. We feel your sadness, my child. We know that you are lonely. You are lonely, aren't you?"_

_Luna had no idea the dragon knew. She really was alone. "Kinda, my mom and dad are always away, on important business trips and stuff like that, and I don't go to school with other kids." but the last thing she said made her want to tear up. "…and my silly egghead brother only thinks about himself! ...Okay, Ancient Fairy Dragon! I will stay here and protect you! I'll protect everyone!"_

_The fairy dragon hasn't been happier to hear that, "Thank you, Luna! And I will make sure that you will never feel lonely again!" her sparkling butterfly wings making a heavenly chime each time they move, the dragon glided towards the little girl, and covered her and the other fairies in a sparkling light. That was the day the promise was made..._

"I remember now..." Luna grasping the lost memory. "I came here several years ago. And I made a promise. I said that I would protect you. But then I heard Leo's voice shouting my name and... And I ran as fast as I could. I said that my brother has been calling out to me, but I think I've been calling out to him, somehow. I was scared. I was afraid I couldn't protect you by myself, so I just ran. After that, I tried so hard to forget about you, I blocked you all out and then I… I-" Luna was starting to tear up as she fell on her hands and knees realizing what she had done. She had abandoned them.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Luna sobbed as tears streamed from her face and dropping to the ground.

_"Please Luna, do not cry." _The dragon said in a motherly voice. _"It's okay to be scared. I do not blame you for being afraid of the evil that threatens our land. But we really need you Luna. You are this world's only hope. You need to stay strong and have courage. Do not forget that you are never alone."_ Luna's eyes widened when she said that. She was right; she was never was alone. She still has friends she has now. Yusei, Zack, Tanner, Yanagi, Dexter, her brother Leo. Not to mention, that she still has the duel monster spirits as well.

_"_You're right… I'm never alone. I have Yusei, Zack, and the others." Luna said getting up and wiping her tears. "And… from now on… I won't let you down and abandon you, Ancient Fairy Dragon. I will fight to protect the spirit world with all my friends." The dragon couldn't be happier.

_"Thank you Luna. And we, the spirits, won't let you down and abandon you either." _The dragon said and then a light shined from the rock and then grew brighter and brighter until everything was engulfed in light.

Back in reality…

Luna slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw were Zack

and Greiger's face.

"Luna!" Zack exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Greiger asked.

"I'm fine." Luna said as she got back up from Zack's arms.

"Sorry about that. I must've hit ya on the head a little too hard. I shouldn't do that a young lady like you." Greiger apologized.

"It's alright." Luna said.

"That aside, I had a great time dueling you." Greiger smiled. Not showing his teeth, of course.

"So did I." Luna smiled as well and the two of them shook hands. The three of them then heard the entire audience holler and cheer for Luna's and Greiger's performance. Luna just simply waved happily towards the crowd.

* * *

R&R please


	13. A Rose vs a Dragon

Disclaimer: not mine

(A:N. hey guys I know I haven't updated in a looooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooong time but I'm back with a new chapter enjoy. It is now time for the duel between Zack and Akiza is about to begin. This is one chapter that I would definitely love to write. Know why? Because this chapter is the chapter that will start the OC x Akiza that I have put in my summary of this story. And… I plan to surprise you all with something in this chapter. You'll never expect this one coming. So get ready! This chapter is underway!) (I'm skipping a few duels since we all know what happen)

* * *

Zack walked down the hallway He walked down a hallway for a while until he came up at a four-way intersection, he nearly runs into the duelist that will be his opponent, coming from the left. Akiza Izinski. Zack gasped a little bit when he saw the dark-burgundy haired girl. The two imminent opponents stared at each other and stop, faces about a foot and a half away. Akiza scowled the moment she saw who it was.

"You… you're the one I dueled at the Daimon Area the other day." Akiza asked holding clutching onto her arm that held her birthmark. Seeing her in that position she was in, it reminded Zack of how he first confronted her, how he first witnessed her horrible powers when he dueled her and was beaten down by her monsters...

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here in this tournament like you. That aside, what's your deal with these marks of ours? Why do you think it's 'wretched' and that it must be banished from this world?"

"It just has to be! This mark has brought me nothing but pain! So what good can come from having more around? It's dangerous, so just keep away!" Akiza said showing actual fear in her eyes.

"Zack!"

"There you are!"

The twins, Leo and Luna, followed by Yusei came up to Zack .

"Zack, your match is about to-" Leo began before he saw Akiza. "Ah! The Witch!" he exclaimed.

"Leo, she's not a Witch." Yusei said.

"Sorry, force of habit." Leo apologized. Luna is unnerved to meet Akiza's eyes, and not just because Akiza looks annoyed. Akiza looked aside.

"What's going on back here?" Vice-Director Lazar appeared from the last unoccupied hallway, approaching to the center. "Everybody getting along nicely? I must say, that was quite the duel just now, Miss Izinski. Very impressive. Before the last semi-final match gets underway, Director Goodwin has a few things he'd like to talk to you about. I'd say more, but it's confidential. Why don't you come with me, and we'll-"

"-Akiza must rest." from behind Akiza came Sayer, leader of the Acadia Movement, flanked by a pair of some of his henchmen wearing strange robes, having approached from behind as well.

"And you are...?"

"Don't play dumb, Lazar. Your reputation precedes you." Sayer's assistants stepped in front of Akiza, standing solidly between her and Lazar, while Sayer himself stood to the side. "We both know you don't like surprises, so let's not waste time pretending you haven't done your homework, like I have."

The Vice-Director just chuckled.

"Stay away from Akiza. And tell the Director she's not interested in what he has to say. Now excuse us..." Sayer raised a hand, and the two figures, Akiza, and he left in procession. Zack watched, scowling with suspicion. Akiza didn't even look back. _'Something's not right with that guy. Whoever he is, I don't like anything about him one bit.'_

"Well. The Director will not be pleased with this atoll." Lazar pouted.

"What's the story?" Yusei questioned Lazar. "Goodwin; what's he want with Akiza?"

"Did you not get the memo, Mr. Fudo?" Lazar asked sarcastically. "I could've sworn we meant to keep you posted. So sorry about that..." then he turned to Zack. "As for you, , I suggest you prepare for your duel against Miss Akiza. Now if you would excuse me..." Lazar walked pass the group. Yusei, Zack, and the twins watched Akiza and her entourage still walking away down the other corridor.

"That witch lady creeps me out." Leo admitted. Zack then gave Leo a slap on the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Leo snapped.

"I thought Yusei told you not to call Akiza a witch."Zack said.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Then stop being an idiot about it and don't say it."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Leo asked angrily balling up his fist.

"Guys c'mon, this is no time to fight." Yusei said being the moderator.

"She seems so sad..." Luna said sincerely. Yusei, Zack, and Leo looked at Luna, seeing she was holding her arm like Akiza was. "Something wrong?" Zack asked.

"Um... my arm kinda stings. Whenever that girl looks at me... I feel all weird..."

Zack was actually not surprised by this. _'And I know why…'_ Zack thought.

Meanwhile, Sayer was in a room watching the tournament until Akiza came in.

"It's time, Sayer." she said.

Sayer smiled as he stepped over to her and tenderly brushed a stray hair from her shoulder. His hands moved to her hair, where he fiddled with her hair-clip, "If you find yourself at a point where you feel like your power is about to take over, just remember that this energy stabilizer in your hair will limit your powers. The fate of the world is in your hands; we're all counting on you, Akiza."

Akiza spots her mask sitting on the coffee table, "What about my mask?"

"Take it. But you won't need it. And Akiza… about earlier, it's just look, we've exposed the Movement by coming to this tournament, and people will want to know more. That Commander Koda almost exposed everything." he said, concerned.

"Okay; but I can speak for myself. I don't need you to babysit me or anything, Sayer!" Akiza replied. "I'm not going to betray the Movement. You guys are like my family now; I would never betray all of you."

"I'm so relieved to hear you say that. Goodwin and his people are part of the Order of Yliaster, a group seeking to resurrect a force known as the Crimson Dragon. If allowed to return, the Dragon will bring the world to its knees. That's where we come in. He Who Rules the Sky has given the members of the Arcadia Movement special powers; we are his chosen. We will stop Goodwin and lead the world down the right path."

"Sounds like a good time."

"Yes, well, speaking of time, you must be on your way for your duel with Zack Archer ." Akiza's right arm flinched at hearing his name. "He might be a member of Yliaster; we're not sure yet. Same goes for Yusei Fudo. Either way, it is crucial that you defeat both of them. Once you get through them, you can then bring Jack Atlas to his knees, and then the crowd's jeers will change to cheers and our time will finally come. You're ready, aren't you?"

"Of course." Akiza nodded and then she left the room, while walking, she was thinking about all the horrible things she had done, from when she attacked her father as a little girl, to when she abused her abilities while at Duel Academy, to the duel with Zack . She looked at her arm that bore her wretched mark. She grips her arm, teeth clenched, face filled with anger and hate.

Meanwhile, Zack sat in the duelist lounge alone, looking over his deck checking each card. As he was doing this, he was thinking too, but mostly about Akiza. _'I got to make sure I'm ready to face Akiza.' _He thought, going over the duel he had with her in the Daimon Area and her duel against Koda. '_My deck maybe ready to take on her combos she tried earlier: Rose Tentacles and her Ivy Tokens and then her Black Garden with Rose Flame. In fact, there's a possibility to combine them both. But knowing her, since I've seen them both, she'll try something else. After all, Plant-type monsters used to be an unsupported type before seeing her deck.'_ Finally, his thoughts turned to his opponent's signature monster. '_Then there's Black Rose Dragon... There's no telling how she'll use that against me this time...'_

After finishing his deck, he leaned back on the couch and started at the ceiling.

"I think I get why she's angry at the world, but I thought by now she'd get some help for it." He said out loud. "Something must've happened with her parents, but I won't go into that with her... and it may be her trigger. And the guy she left with... she seems to trust him, yet if that's her help, I'd figure she'd be better. And it's not like the people are making it any better, shouting those insults and misunderstanding her... no one deserves that..."

Suddenly, he heard on the intercom...

"_WILL ZACK ARCHER PLEASE REPORT TO THE DUELING FIELD?"_

The Dragon duelist stood up and grabbed his deck and disk before heading out with final words to himself...

'_One thing's for sure, it's going to be more than just a duel and surviving her powers... that wall she created needs to be torn down, so I can help her. And I'll do whatever it takes to do that.'_

"AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT IS TIME FOR THE LAST SEMI-FINAL DUEL! INTRODUCING FIRST IS THE MYSTERIOUS BLACK ROSE, AKIZA IZINSKI!" The MC announced. Smoke cannons go off, shooting four columns of it into the air. Akiza entered via elevator platform, only to widespread the jeers.

"Go home, witch!" One person shouted.

"You're gonna lose, you freak!" Another yelled.

"CHALLENGING HER, IS THE DRAGON LORD OF THE SATELLITE SECTOR, ZACK ARCHER!" more smoke-cannons fired on the opposite side. Zack appeared via elevator platform as well.

"Beat that Witch, Satellite!" One spectator shouted.

"You better win this one!" Another said.

"My goodness, they say such mean things." Yanagi cried. "Why are kids so cruel? She's just a child!"

"People don't understand her special abilities." Tanner explained. "And when people don't understand something they see, they tend to be afraid of it."

"So, if everyone's so afraid of her, why are they here to watch her duel?" Leo asked.

"That's easy, Leo. They're all hoping that she'll lose. See, when people are afraid of something, they don't like to be alone. So sometimes, they'll band together, hoping to see that _something_ feel bad, which makes _them_ feel good."

"Wow, talk about seeing the glass half-empty, Tanner." Dexter replied. Luna is looking at the floor again, worried. Luna hears a fearful cooing. A ghostly image of Kuribon appeared.

"_So you're scared too, Kuribon? Something bad is going to happen, isn't it… Zack, please be careful."_

Meanwhile, Sayer was watching from an entrance to the stands. _'This is our moment Akiza, seize this opportunity and introduce to the world, the true power of the Arcadia Movement…'_

"THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH WILL FACE YUSEI FUDO IN A FINAL MATCH! AND THEN, THE WINNER OF _THAT _MATCH WILL FACE JACK ATLAS FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIP! ALRIGHT DUELISTS, ACTIVATE YOUR DUEL DISKS AND LET'S GET THIS STARTED!" The MC instructed. Akiza activated her red duel disk. The platform extended and the 2 monster zones tucked in the three monster zones came out. Zack also activated his duel disk. The angel-wing like monster zones came out spreading like angel wings, moved to the front of the circular part of the disk and snapped together in the middle. Both duelists then drew their starting hand.

"DUEL!"

**Zack:** 4000

**Akiza: **4000

"I hope you don't mind, but ladies first. Watashi no ta-n! Doro!" Akiza said and drew her sixth card. "I play my Double Summon spell card, letting me summon twice this turn. I summon my Lonefire Blossom in attack mode!" A plant with two stems twisted together with purple leaves and a small white bomb on top appeared (500/1400). "Then I'll activate its special ability! Once per turn, I can tribute a face up Plant-type monster to special summon one from my deck. So now, I sacrifice my Lonefire Blossom to special summon Tytannial, Princess of Camellias!" The white bomb flower exploded and smoke-filled the area. When it cleared, what replaced it was a woman covered in leaves and rose petals and a big rose with big leaves served as the base (2800/2600).

"Great… just what I need." Zack groaned.

"WHOA! THE BLACK ROSE HAS JUST SUMMONED A VERY POWERFUL MONSTER ON HER VERY FIRST TURN! THIS IS NOT GOOD FOR ZACK!" The MC announced.

"I'm not done yet. I still have to summon my second monster thanks to Double Summon. I now summon my Twilight Rose Knight!" Zack gasped at this as the teenage knight with short, pale blue hair, dressed in jet-black plate armor and white cape, and wielding a short sword appeared. (1000/ 1000)

"Oh man! Already?" Leo exclaimed.

"This is bad!" Tanner said gritting his teeth. "With that on the field, she can special summon a level 4 or lower Plant-type monster from her hand!"

"And when that happens…" Dexter began.

"That scary Black Rose Dragon will appear! Let's get out of here!" Yanagi shrieked jumping out of his seat clutching on to Tanner as if he's holding on to dear life.

"Get off of me!" Tanner shouted trying to pry the old man off.

Luna just looked with worry on her face.

At the lounge, Yusei was watching the duel as well. He had a stoic look on his face, but there was worry in him.

"And when Normal summoned, I can summon another Plant-Type that's level 4 or below from my hand!" She announced, placing another card on the field. "And I think my Lord Poison will do!" A wood like creature with claw and spike-like features on its body with a ghost-like tail appeared (1500/1000).

"UH-OH! WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT FROM HERE!" The MC announced. Most of the people then started to leave. "WHOA! IT LOOKS LIKE THE FANS ARE RUNNING FOR THE EXITS! AND WHO COULD BLAME THEM, ESPECIALLY AFTER WITNESSING THE BLACK ROSE'S DESTRUCTIVE POWER IN HER LAST DUEL!"

"Now I tune my level 4 Lord Poison with my level 3 Rose Knight!" Akiza declared as the knight unsheathed her sword and turned into 3 green rings and Lord Poison turned into 4 spheres of light. The stars then lined up in the tunnel of rings. Zack braced himself as Akiza chanted. A beam shot out of the rings and in place, the black dragon with rose petals as its wings with black thorn whips appeared (2400/1800). Zack stared at that dragon head-on but showing no fear.

"IT'S HERE! THE BLACK ROSE DRAGON HAS APPEARED ALREADY! WITH TWO POWERFUL MONSTERS STARING DOWN AT ZACK, HOW WILL HE COUNTER?"

"You're lucky that I can't attack on this turn. So I'll end it." Akiza concluded.

"Ore no ta-n!" Zack said and drew his sixth card. "First I'll play my future fusion spell card with it I can send fusion material monsters to my grave and the in 2 turns I can summon a fusion monster!" Zack said as he picked 5 cards from his deck and placed them in his grave "Then I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn,and since I have I activate Red-eyes Wyvern's effect from my grave which lets me remove him from play and summon a monster with Red-eyes in its name so come forth Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Zack said as the large metal dragon appeared and roared.

"Watashi no ta-n!" Akiza declared drawing her next card. "I summon my Botanical Lion in defense mode!" A cat creature with red flower petals as its lion mane, wood as its body and a leaf on the tip of its tail appeared (1600/2000). "And with this card, it gains 300 attack points for every Plant-type on the field."

Botanical Lion (1900/2000)

"I'll end my turn there" Akiza said

"Ore no ta-n" Zack said and drew his next card. "I'll use Red-Eye's ability and Special summon Strong Wind Dragon to the field!" Zack said as a large green dragon appeared on the field and roared.

"Then I'll summon Debris Dragon!" Zack said as the mini Stardust dragon appeared (1000/2000)

Now I'll tune my level 4 Debris dragon with my level 6 Strong Wind Dragon!"

Zack said as Debris dragon turned into 4 rings and Strong wind dragon turn into 6 stars as Zack chanted "Now from two will come one and with one will come great power! I Syncrho Summon My ace card Trident dragion!" Then Zack's Ace card appeared and let out its terrifying roar.

"I activate the trap card torrential tribute!" Akiza shouted as her trap card activate and Zack gasped.

"This trap destroys all of the monsters on the field" Akiza said as a giant wave destroyed all of the monsters.

"Oh no!" Yanagi said "Zack's Strong monster is gone!"

"Looks like your strongest card is gone!" Akiza Said

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Zack laughed

"What's so funny?!" Akiza Shouted

"It seems you have more beauty than brains" Zack said as Akiza growled "I said Trident dragion was my best card I didn't say it was my strongest and my strongest card will now appear thanks to this card Dragon's mirror! This card let's me summon a dragon type fusion monster simply by removing from play dragons from my graveyard in order to summon my ultimate dragon Five-headed Dragon!" Zack shouted as the shy cracked lighting and thunder the a lighting bolt struck the ground the a humongous dragon even bigger the Trident dragion appeared with five heads one light,one dark,one fire,one water,and one metal and it let out a fearful roar. (5000/5000) Akiza was scared now.

"Five-headed dragon attack life points with Element Burst!" Zack said as the dragon made a huge ball of each Element and Struck Akiza with it taking out her life points.

**Zack:** 4000

**Akiza:**0

"WE HAVE A WINNER! THE BLACK ROSE IS DEFEATED! ZACK ARCHER WILL BE ADVANCING TO THE FINALS!" The MC announced. Savior Leonidas then faded and the duel disks deactivated. As much as the audience wanted to cheer for Zack defeating the Witch, The audience was in silence. This was all too much to take in.

"Akiza… I just want you to know that you're not alone. I know the world is cruel to you because you're different. No one deserves that… you just want to be loved and feel belonged. And that can start by being friends with me Akiza find your light" That was last thing Zack said before leaving then his mark glowed and change into a omega symbol.

_"well this is new"_

* * *

I'm back and badder then ever baby so R&R please.


	14. Battle of the Titains

Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

(A:N This is it people the duel we've all been waiting for Yusei Vs Zack is about to begin get ready for some back and forth action. who will win? lets find out.

* * *

Yusei was waiting for Zack as he just came and said "This is it." "Sure is." Zack said extending his "May the best man win" Yusei nodded and shook his hand."You too"

* * *

(Back at the fields)

"WE'RE BACK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT IS NOW TIME FOR THE FINAL MATCH! THE SHOOTING STAR OF SATTELITE YUSEI FUDO WILL GO UP AGAINST ZACK ARCHER.

Then Zack's black Omega Frame runner came out of the entrance that leads to the track and him riding it. He did a lap of track before taking his starting position. Everyone cheered to see this.

Just then another runner came out of the entrance that led to the track. It was Yusei's; and he did a lap of track before taking his starting position next to Zack.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE YUSEI FUDO HAS APPEARED ON THE SCENE TOO! OKAY THEN, IT LOOKS LIKE THAT WE'LL BE HAVING THIS TURBO DUEL AFTER ALL!" The MC announced. The crowd cheered at that. "ALRIGHT THEN, LET'S TURBO DUEL! DUELISTS, ACTIVATE SPEED WORLD!"

"FI-RUDO MAHO! SUPIDO WARUDO! SETTO ON!" Both duelists shouted and pressed a button on their runners.

"**DUEL MODE. AUTOPILOT ON. STANDBY."**

The words DUEL MODE appeared on both screens, showed the speed counters and zones, and then a purple aura shot out of both runners.

"REMBER FOLKS, FIRST ONE TO TURN THE CORNER GETS THE FIRST TURN! IT'S SATELLITE VS. SATELLITE! THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH WILL HAVE A SHOT AT GOING AGAINST THE MASTER OF FASTER, JACK ATLAS!"

"FI-RUDO MAHO! SUPIDO WARUDO! SETTO ON!" Both duelists shouted and pressed a button on their runners.

"You ready Yusei?" Zack said.

"You bet!" Yusei smirked.

"RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!"

Both runners sped off of the starting position. Both were very fast and were neck and neck, but Zack was able to turn the first corner. Both duelists drew their starting hand.

**Yusei:** 4000/**SPC:** 0

**Zack:** 4000/**SPC:** 0

"Looks like I'll go first on this one. Ore no sentou!" Zack declared and drew his sixth card. "I'll start out by summoning my little buddy Red-Eyes Black Chick in attack mode!" Zack said as he summon the little baby dragon.(800/400) "But he won't be around for long cause now I'll sacrifice him to make him grow into Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Then the little dragon grew into the legendary dragon dragon as everybody in the arena awed at the beast.(2400/2000)

"But I'm done yet next I'll sacrifice him to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Then the dragon transform into its most powerful form.(2400/2000) "with every dragon in my grave Red-Eyes gain 300 attack points since I have two that's 600 points for a grand total of 3000 points (3000/2000) "Then I'll end my turn with two facedowns. You're up Yusei!"

**Yusei's SPC:** 1

**Zack's SPC:** 1

"I summon my Shield wing!" Yusei said and his bird appeared (0/900). "I'll end my turn with 2 facedowns too." Yusei concluded

"Ore no ta-n!" Zack drew.

**Yusei's SPC:** 2

**Zack's SPC**: 2

"I'll summon Lancer Lind Wrum in attack mode!" Zack said as the spear wielding dragon appeared

"Now lancer attack shield wing with spiral thrust!" Zack ordered as the dragon went straight for the bird while thrusting it's spear.

"Not so fast due to shield wing's effect it can't be destroyed by battle twice once per turn!" said Yusei as the bird wasn't destroyed.

"That maybe Yusei but you forget when Lancer attacks a monster in defense mode the difference between his attack points and your monster's defense point are delt to you as damage." Zack said as Yusei took 900 points of damage.

**Yusei:** 3100/**SPC:** 2

**Zack:** 4000/**SPC:** 2

"I'll place 2 card face down and end my turn"

"AND ZACK WASTED NO TIME GOING ON THE OFFENSE AS HIS DRAGON GROUNDED THAT BIRD FROM TAKING OFF!"

"Ore no ta-n!" Yusei said and drew a card.

**Yusei's SPC:** 3

**Zack's SPC:** 3

"I summon my Junk Synchron in attack mode!" Yusei's signature orange clothed tuner monster appeared on the field (1300/500). "And I think you know what's coming up next. I tune my level 2 shield wing with my level 3 Junk Synchron!" The orange-colored tuner revved the engine on its back and turned into three green rings. The bird turned into 2 stars. The stars lined up in the tunnel of rings.

"I Synchro summon Junk warrior!"

A beam of light shot out of the rings and Yusei's signature cobalt robot appeared (2300/1300). "Junk Warrior, send Lind Wurm to the scrap heap with Scrap Fist!" Yusei ordered. The cobalt robot warrior ignited its jet pack thrusters and flew towards Griffon and was about to punch it.

"I activate my Negate Attack trap card!" Zack said revealing the trap. "It negates your attack and ends the battle phase immediately!" A clear vortex appeared and it blocked Junk Warrior's assault and the robot flew back towards Yusei.

"I'll end my turn with a face down." Yusei finished.

"SO FAR, THEY'VE BEEN BLOCKING EACH OTHER'S ATTACKS! HOW LONG WILL THIS GO ON BEFORE ONE OF THEM TAKES MAJOR DAMAGE?" The MC announced.

"Ore no ta-n!" Zack declared and drew.

**Yusei's SPC:** 4

**Zack's SPC:** 4

"Ohoho, get ready Yusei! I'm bringing out the big guns! I summon my white stone of legend to the field!" The white stone appeard (300/250)

"IS HE DOING WHAT I THINK HE'S DOING?" The MC announced.

"That's right! I'm tuning my level 9 Red-Eyes with my level 1 white stone of legend!" Zack declared. White stone turned into one green ring and Red-Eyes into 9 stars. The stars lined up in the tunnel of ring.

"Now from three will come one and with one will come great power! I synchro summon Trident dragion!"

A beam of light shot out of the rings and Zack's signature dragon appeared on the field (3000/2800)

"AND THERE IT IS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! TRIDENT HAS APPEARED ON THE FIELD!" The MC announced.

"Now I activate the speed spell, Count Up! If I have two or more speed counters, I can send any number of cards from my hand to the graveyard to gain two-speed counters, so I send one card to the graveyard and gain two." Zack said discarding a card to the graveyard.

**Yusei's SPC:** 4

**Zack's SPC:** 6

Now I Activate My dragon's effect I'll destroy my 2 facedowns so my dragon gains 2 more attacks." Zack said as the 2 cards were destroyed "Now old friend attack!" Zack commanded as Trident launched it's attack.

"I activate the trap Scrap Iron scare crow with i can negate your attack and place this card face down again!" Yusei said as the junk scare crow deflected the first attack.

"Fine then but you won't negate this second one ATTACK!" Zack said as the second one aimed at yusei's warrior destroying it.

**Yusei:** 2400/**SPC:** 4

**Zack:** 4000/**SPC:** 6

"THIS IS IT FOLKS IF THIS LAST ATTACK HITS ZACK WILL WIN THE MACTH!" the MC said

"Now end this duel old friend!" Zack said as trident launch its final attack.

"I activate the trap draining shield with i can negate your attack and gain life points equel to your dragon's attack points!" What?!" Zack said as a shield negate the dragon's attack and absorbed it.

**Yusei:** 5400/**SPC:** 4

**Zack:** 4000/**SPC:** 6

"Well Yusei I admit I'm impressed no one has ever survived my triple threat attack before. You might be the opponent I've been waiting for but that doesn't mean you'll win." Zack said

"We'll see,Ore no ta-n!" Yusei declared drawing a card.

**Yusei's SPC:** 5

**Zack's SPC:** 7

"I activate my trap card, Descending Lost Star! I can bring back a synchro monster from my graveyard and special summon it in defense mode. But its effect is negated, its Level is reduced by 1 and its defense becomes 0. So I bring back my Junk Warrior!" Yusei said. His signature cobalt robot appeared (2300/0) "Next I summon the tuner monster, Hyper Synchron!" Yusei said summoning a blue armored creature with a green armored chest and a booster on its back (1600/ 800). "Get ready Zack, I'm bringing out the dragon that Jack took from me!" Yusei said.

"Huh? Wait, are you saying-"

"I tune my level 4 Junk Warrior with my level 4 Hyper Synchron!" Yusei said. Junk flew in the air and turned into 4 stars. Hyper Synchron's chest opened up and let out 4 stars which turned into 4 green rings and then Hyper Synchron disappeared. The stars lined up in the tunnel of rings.

"I synchro summon Stardust Dragon!"

A beam of light shot out of the rings and then appeared a white scaled dragon with pale blue armor coating around the shoulders, chest, thighs and forearms. The head extended out with a blade-like point at the end of the skull and carried golden eyes (2500/2000). Stardust was surrounding it until it dispersed raining down on the arena. The audience watched in awe seeing it. Even Zack was awestruck.

"LOOK AT THAT! LOOK HOW MAJESTIC THAT DRAGON IS!" The MC announced.

"Not bad…" Jack said. Goodwin and Lazar just watched.

"Oh my, look at that! It's Yusei Stardust Dragon!" Yanagi exclaimed.

"Whoa! That's cool, but not as cool as Zack Trident Dragion" Leo said. Zack looked at Yusei's Stardust Dragon in awe and admiration.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Stardust Dragon." Zack smirked. Just then, both Yusei and Zack's mark glowed. Jack, along with Akiza and Luna's mark glowed as well.

"What the- What's with our marks?" Yusei asked.

"Don't know, but it's not throbbing and I'm not in pain or anything." Zack said.

"Think it's because we're just having a friendly duel or something?" Yusei asked.

"Don't know. Anyways, aren't you still on your turn?"

"Oh right, let's get back to this duel! When Hyper Synchron is used for a synchro summon of a dragon-type synchro monster, that dragon gains 800 attack points!" Yusei said as a faint image of Hyper Synchron went into Stardust Dragon.

Stardust Dragon (3300/2000)

"Oh crap, this is gonna hurt…" Zack muttered.

"Now Stardust Dragon, attack Trident with Cosmic Flare!" Yusei ordered. Stardust Dragon opened up its mouth and let out a beam of stardust.

"I activate the trap rising energy! Thanks to this my dragon gains 1500 attack points until the end phase!" Zack said as his dragon powered up (3000-4500/2800).

"Now Old friend counter attack Zack ordered as all three mouths fire and struck Stardust

"Due to Hyper Synchron Stardust Dragon can't be destroyed in battle!" Yusei said

"That's true but you still take damage!"

**Yusei:** 4100/**SPC:** 4

**Zack:** 4000/**SPC:** 6

"I'll end my turn with two facedowns." Yusei concluded putting his last two cards from his hand to the disk.

"Good move, Yusei." Zack stated. "Your monster may be strong, but it now has a serious weakness!" Everyone gasped.

Yusei smiled, despite the predicament, "I know... since I used Hyper Synchron, after two of my standby phases, Stardust Dragon will be removed from play."

"And I plan on capitalizing on that. Ore no ta-n!" the Dragon duelist shouted as he drew his lone card.

**Yusei's SPC:** 5

**Zack's SPC: 7**

"I'll Activate the speed spell version of Dragons Unite With this card since I have 2 or more speed counters for every dragon in my grave Trident gains 1000 attack points until the end phase of the turn!"

"What?!" Yusei said In shock as Trident's Atk points increased. (3000-7000/2800)

"Then I summon Mirage dragon!" Zack said as a yellow dragon with an alien like head appeared (1600/600)

"And thanks to his effect you can't activate any traps during the battle phase!"

"WHAT?!"

"Now Trident Attack Stardust with Trident Blaze!" Zack said a Trident attacked Stardust.

**Yusei:** 400/**SPC:** 5

**Zack:** 4000/**SPC:** 7

"Now Mirage Dragon end this duel!"

The little yellow dragon attacked Yusei taking out the rest of his Life points.

**Yusei:** 0/**SPC:** 5

**Zack:** 4000/**SPC:** 7

A big red X showed on Yusei's screen and steam came out of the runner. He lost control for a while, but was able to stop from crashing on to the asphalt track. Zack stopped his red runner a few feet from where Yusei was. The holograms faded and their dragon marks faded as well.

"WE HAVE A WINNER! AFTER A LONG DUEL, ZACK ARCHER HAS DEFEATED YUSEI FUDO AND WILL BE TAKING ON JACK ATLAS FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIP!" The MC announced. The crowd cheered at that.

"That was awesome!" Leo said.

"You said it. That was a really good duel." Luna added.

"I'm with ya on that." Dexter said.

"I'm proud of those boys." Yanagi sighed happily.

"I gotta say, they put up a pretty good fight." Tanner grinned.

At the stands…

"Well that was interesting." Lazar said.

"Indeed." Goodwin replied. Jack sat there in silence.

'_Now you and I can finally settle our score with you Zack.' _Jack thought.

At the track, Yusei and Zack met up with each other face to face with their helmets off.

"Whew! that was awsome!" Zack smiled.

"Yep. But you won." Yusei smirked.

"I had a great time dueling you." Zack extended his hand.

"Back at ya." Yusei said extending his hand and they both shook.

* * *

Oh man, that was tiring. Okay people, next chapter, it will be the final duel of the Fortune Cup! Until then, review!


End file.
